Harry Juste Harry
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Après la première guerre, Severus décide de partir loin de l'Angleterre. Lorsqu'il sera forcé de revenir, vingt ans plus tard, il va tomber sur un charmant chasseur d'ingrédients aux yeux verts. Quel mystère se cache derrière Harry. Slash, yaoi, HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Harry… Juste Harry

 **Raiting** : M

 **Paring** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/SS

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, patati patata...

 **Statut** : Terminée, 9 chapitres + 1 épilogue

 **Résumé** : Après la première guerre, Severus décide de partir loin de l'Angleterre. Lorsqu'il sera forcé de revenir, vingt ans plus tard, il va tomber sur un charment chasseur d'ingrédients aux yeux verts. Quel mystère se cache derrière Harry. Slash, yaoi, HP/SS

 **NdA** : Voici ma nouvelle histoire. Elle est un peu particulière car tout y est chamboulé depuis le début et pourtant, vous saurez le pourquoi du comment qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je vais publier tous les jeudis. **Cette histoire est déjà terminée !** Pas de risque d'abandon !J'aimerais vraiment que vous me donniez votre avis car c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose d'aussi lointain par rapport aux livres.

 **Bêta** : La grande, la magnifique, la parfaite Pauu-Aya & la non moins grande, magnifique et parfaite AudeSnape. Je sais plus qui a corrigé quel chapitre, mais c'est parfois l'une parfois l'autre, alors je les cite toutes les deux, pas de jalouse :P

Bonne lecture.

Epsi.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Severus

Severus posa ses valises dans le hall du manoir Prince. Un soupir à fendre l'âme sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Vraiment aucune.

Le manoir avait l'air en bon état, comme si rien n'avait bougé avec le temps. Cela bien sûr, il ne pouvait l'affirmer vu qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce lieu auparavant. Il en était pourtant aujourd'hui l'unique propriétaire. Avant de mourir, son grand-père avait légué tous ses biens à son frère, mais il n'avait pas vraiment déshérité Severus, il avait juste ajouté une clause disant que dans tous les cas, s'il n'y avait plus d'héritiers pour sa fortune, Severus pourrait en bénéficier.

Il n'avait aucun respect pour ce sang-mêlé, ce bâtard, mais il ne voulait absolument pas que les biens accumulés par les Prince depuis des centaines d'années disparaissent. C'était alors, en espérant que cela n'arrive jamais, que Severus avait été ajouté sur le testament. Malheureusement, son frère était décédé quelques années après, léguant tout cet héritage à son fils qui lui même fut terrassé par la Dragoncelle avant d'avoir un héritier. Avant même de trouver une femme d'ailleurs...

Severus, quant à lui, n'avait pas été obligé d'accepter cet héritage. Il haïssait plus que tout cette famille. Enfant, il avait attendu que cette noble lignée lui prête attention, il l'avait souhaité plus que tout au monde et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait adhéré aux idées du Lord Noir.

Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas uniquement pour cela... C'était un ensemble.

Il avait grandi dans le monde Moldu avec son père et sa mère. Celle-ci, oppressée par sa famille, s'était enfuie dès qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle s'était mariée à Tobias Snape : un moldu. Severus était sûr que c'était uniquement pour contrarier ses parents qui clamaient la suprématie des Sang-purs. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas tombée sur le meilleur des Moldus... Tobias Snape était un ivrogne. Ou en tout cas, il l'était devenu lorsque sa femme lui avait avoué être une sorcière.

En bon catholique pratiquant, Tobias avait refusé le divorce, cela ne se faisait pas. Il avait préféré battre sa femme pour sortir la magie de son corps et en faire une "bonne personne".

Lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué la vérité, il n'avait plus jamais voulu la toucher intimement. Malheureusement, - pour l'un comme pour l'autre - Eileen Prince était déjà enceinte. Tobias avait toujours voulu avoir un fils, mais pas avec le Malin. Il ne la frappait jamais au ventre, ne voulant pas causer la mort du foetus, mais il la frappait tout de même, espérant qu'ainsi, son enfant ne serait pas contaminé.

Eileen avait accouché seule, à la maison, d'un enfant qu'elle avait nommé Severus Tobias Snape. Elle s'en était occupée tous les jours malgré les corrections de son époux, qui n'avait jamais voulu toucher l'enfant. Il le regardait seulement de loin, attendant de voir s'il était sain.

Severus avait cinq ans lorsqu'il avait montré ses premiers signes de magie accidentelle. Il avait été plutôt heureux avant cela. Les Snape n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais sa mère prenait soin de lui... Cet incident avait tout changé. Son père avait assisté à la scène et avait frappé sa mère devant lui, sous ses pleurs effrayés, la laissant inconsciente sur le parquet de la petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait ensuite saisi Severus et l'avait tiré jusqu'à sa chambre miteuse où il l'avait enfermé.

Pendant des jours et des jours, il était resté seul, sans moyen d'aller aux toilettes, sans manger, sans nouvelles de sa mère qu'il avait vue allongée par terre, inerte.

A partir de ce moment, sa vie avait changé.

Sa mère était revenue le chercher, mais elle avait quelque chose de différent. Elle ne parlait plus, ne le regardait même plus. Elle effectuait ses gestes quotidiens de façon mécanique et dépérissait de jour en jour.

Severus avait appris à se taire et à subir les coups de son père, l'absence de sa mère... Il savait qu'il était un sorcier car un jour, il avait trouvé, dans une vieille malle abîmée rangée au grenier, les affaires d'école de sa mère. Il avait cru à une sorte de farce au début, puis avait commencé à lire les manuels scolaires. Il était alors devenu accro.

A l'âge de sept ans, il avait lu « L'histoire de Poudlard » et avait tout compris.

Il avait su que sa mère était une sorcière, qu'elle était allée à Poudlard, à Serpentard même, d'après l'écusson sur ses robes. Il avait compris qu'il était lui-même un sorcier, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle son père le détestait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une tare, ni même une honte, il avait compris qu'un monde formidable s'offrait à lui.

Chaque livre avait alors été dévoré et il avait éprouvé une fascination particulière pour les potions. Sa mère avait été douée en potion, d'après les relevés de notes qu'il avait trouvés dans la malle, mais pour le reste, elle était plutôt médiocre.

Après avoir lu tous les livres des sept années et appris par cœur ceux de la première année, il avait commencé à lire les livres de bonnes manières et ceux des vieilles familles. C'est comme ça qu'il avait compris certaines choses sur sa famille.

A huit ans, il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi quelques sorts sans sa baguette. Des choses simples mais... magiques. Fascinantes. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à éprouver une haine féroce pour sa mère. Sa mère qui était une sorcière et se laissait battre par un vulgaire moldu.

Il avait ensuite rencontré sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans. Une jeune née moldue qui habitait dans sa rue. Passant plus de temps dehors pour échapper à son père, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était comme elle et lui avait appris quelques tours. Ils avaient fait des farces à sa sœur, l'horrible Petunia.

Puis, ils étaient entrés à Poudlard.

Ça avait été un nouveau souffle pour Severus. Il était loin des coups de son père, sa soif d'apprendre était comblée et en plus, il gardait l'amitié de Lily alors qu'ils étaient dans des maisons rivales. De plus, il pouvait se renseigner sur sa famille du côté de sa mère.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé les premiers jours...

Son intégration chez les serpents avait été difficile. Il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé avec des robes rapiécées et élimées, de vieux manuels et une amie Sang-de-bourbe.

Heureusement, il avait été repéré pour ses résultats par Lucius Malfoy, qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Severus avait ensuite gagné le respect de tous les Serpentards grâce à l'aide aux devoirs qu'il leur avait fourni et à l'influence du blond. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se faire frapper à chaque coin de couloir.

Lucius était le Prince des Serpentards, il avait tout le monde à ses pieds, même ses professeurs. Il était beau, parlait bien et savait parfaitement manipuler n'importe qui. Il était un fervent utilisateur de magie noire, une magie qui fascinait Severus. Une magie dangereuse, une magie tellement belle...

L'héritier Malfoy lui avait prêté des livres et Severus les avait étudiés. Les seules fois où il avait testé l'un de ses sorts, il s'était rendu compte que la magie noire lui répondait assez bien.

Oh oui, Severus était doué. Pour la magie noire comme pour le reste. Il était très puissant, intelligent et passionné, ce qu'avait remarqué Lucius, qui en avait parlé à son Maître. Le Lord s'était alors intéressé à cet adolescent et avait demandé à son fidèle Mangemort Lucius de choisir le moment opportun pour le recruter.

Ce moment était arrivé en cinquième année.

Severus avait fait des recherches sur la famille Prince et s'était décidé à les contacter. Il avait fait une jolie lettre, avec toutes les formules d'usages et avait exposé à quel point il était fier de faire partie d'une si prestigieuse famille, qu'il serait prêt à renier père et mère pour être accepté. Il avait annoncé qu'il était major de promotion, avait une affinité pour la magie noire et passerait sa maîtrise de potion après Poudlard.

La réponse avait été sans appel, écrite à la hâte sur un parchemin déchiré :

 _« Vous ne faites pas partie de cette famille jeune homme, et quoi que vous fassiez, ça ne sera jamais le cas. »_

La colère que Severus avait gardé enfouie au fond de lui depuis tant d'années avait surgi d'un coup. Il avait alors fait des plans. Son petit cerveau d'adolescent confus avait chauffé à plein régime et il en avait tiré des conclusions : il allait se venger.

De sa mère qui l'avait abandonné, de son père qui l'avait tant de fois frappé, de cette famille qui le considérait comme un indésirable, de Potter et Black qui lui rendait la vie impossible. Oui Black... Il n'avait plus que ce but en tête, et pour cela, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Il avait alors envoyé promener Lily, sa tendre amie. Il avait créé plus de sort, eu de meilleures notes, lu des ouvrages encore plus noirs. Et c'était à ce moment-là que la tempête Malfoy avait sévi. Au moment où il était agenouillé devant cet homme au charisme fou, Severus ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son désormais Maître allait payer son apprentissage en potion.

Pendant des années, la guerre avait fait rage mais Severus n'en avait rien vu. Le Lord le laissait étudier et ne faisait jamais appel à lui.

C'est lorsqu'il eut passé sa maîtrise que tout s'était précipité. Le Lord lui avait alors demandé de brasser des potions dangereuses, très dangereuses et en parallèle, il cherchait un remède pour sa mère. Avec les années, il avait compris que le comportement de sa mère n'était pas normal et qu'elle avait dû recevoir trop de coups. Il cherchait donc une potion pour lui rendre ses capacités cérébrales.

Alors qu'il avait vingt ans, il avait pensé avoir enfin trouvé un remède. Il était allé jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec une grimace de dégoût et avait frappé à la porte. C'était son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois ans qui lui avait ouvert. Il puait, avait une barbe immense et ne portait qu'un vieux marcel sale et un caleçon tout aussi crasseux.

Sans un mot, Severus l'avait poussé et était entré dans la maison miteuse. Il avait cherché sa mère, mais ne l'avait trouvée nulle-part. C'était alors avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il s'était enfin adressé à son père pour lui demander où était Eileen.

Son père avait ricané.

Eileen était morte depuis plus d'un an. Il l'avait enterrée dans le jardin, derrière la maison, dans la plus grande ignorance du monde entier et était bien heureux de ne plus avoir à s'occuper de cette sorcière.

Severus avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Avec une voix forte et désespérée, il avait levé sa baguette face à son père, bien trop imbibé pour s'en rendre compte, et avait récité pour la première fois, la formule qui allait noircir son âme à jamais : _Avada Kedavra_.

Il avait pleuré un long moment sur le petit bout de jardin où l'herbe était moins haute qu'à d'autres endroits. Puis, il était sorti de la maison et, le visage stoïque, avait mis le feu aux dernières bribes de son enfance.

Le Lord avait tout de suite su que Severus avait commis son premier meurtre. Comment ? Severus ne le sut jamais, mais le Lord Noir l'avait compris. Il l'avait alors envoyé en mission et lui avait fait faire des raids.

C'était à ce moment-là que Severus s'était aperçu de la folie du Lord. Les meurtres se succédaient, hommes, femmes, enfants, Sang-purs, Moldus, peu importe...

Et Severus tomba de haut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la cible principale de son Maître était les Potter.

A vrai dire, il aurait pu tuer James Potter lui même si le Maître le lui avait demandé. Mais pas Lily, non. Pas Lily... Ni même la descendance de Potter. Un enfant quel qu'il soit, ne devait pas mourir dans une guerre.

L'enfance était un sujet sensible pour Severus qui n'avait pas vécu la sienne. Alors il avait trahi son Lord pour devenir espion et s'assurer que Lily n'allait pas mourir, il lui devait bien ça. Elle qui avait été son rayon de soleil, son petit bonheur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Lily avait survécu. Tout comme Potter.

Severus avait été enfermé à Azkaban mais sauvé rapidement par Albus Dumbledore, puis, il était parti. Il n'avait pas voulu vivre en Angleterre. A ce moment-là, il savait qu'il devrait revenir un jour, Albus lui avait dit que le Lord Noir n'était pas mort, mais il voulait s'éloigner avant de faire face à l'inévitable.

Il avait visité beaucoup de pays, avant de s'établir au Danemark.

Là-bas, une nouvelle vie avait commencé. Une vie où personne ne connaissait son statut de Mangemort, où personne ne le jugerait, où il serait juste Severus Snape, l'un des meilleurs potionnistes au monde.

Il s'était loué une petite maison avec ses maigres économies et avait ouvert son entreprise en faisant des potions. Il fournissait des particuliers, des commerces, publiait des livres et continuait ses recherches. Il avait ainsi déjà breveté plusieurs potions - dont celle qu'il avait initialement créée pour sa mère - et gagnait sa vie de façon plus que confortable. Il s'était acheté une maison et s'était fait quelques amis.

La guerre s'était achevée depuis plus de vingt ans lorsqu'il avait reçu un hibou des gobelins d'Angleterre.

Lors de l'entretien qui avait suivi, Krognac, le gérant de la fortune Prince lui avait expliqué la clause que son grand-père avait ajouté à son testament et le décès des derniers membres de sa famille. Il était maintenant le seul héritier vivant.

Severus avait voulu refuser cet héritage mais Krognac lui avait expliqué que s'il le faisait, c'était le Ministère qui récupérerait tout et c'était totalement inimaginable. Le Ministère était corrompu ; cet argent serait forcément détourné à des fins douteuses.

Alors, à contrecœur, Severus avait accepté.

La première chose qu'il avait fait, avait été de donner vingt-cinq pour cent de l'or des coffres à une association Moldue. N'importe laquelle, tant qu'elle aidait des enfants. Il avait eu un sourire démoniaque en pensant à la tête de son grand-père s'il l'avait su. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement pour cela qu'il l'avait fait.

Et il en était là maintenant. Debout dans cet immense hall, dans cet immense manoir qu'il détestait déjà.

Severus soupira à nouveau.

Il était ici pour régler toutes les affaires liées à son héritage. Ses amis étaient prévenus de son voyage et il avait avisé ses clients que ses potions mettraient plus de temps à arriver, mais qu'il comptait bien continuer son travail. Il espérait tout de même pouvoir retourner chez lui rapidement.

Un petit bruit discret le sortit de ses pensées.

« Un nouveau Maître pour Kapsule ? » fit une petite voix à côté de lui.

Severus tourna la tête pour apercevoir un elfe de maison, vraiment minuscule. C'était une femelle à en juger par le nœud fait de tissu déchiré qui entourait son oreille. Elle était sale et vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller jaunâtre, comme la plupart des elfes de maison.

« Kapsule dis-tu ? » demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, Kapsule se nomme Kapsule. Et comment Kapsule doit nommer le nouveau Maître ? »

« Je suis Severus Snape. Es-tu seule ici ? » demanda Severus.

Il commençait déjà à bien aimer cette elfe, elle était discrète et n'avait pas une voix stridente comme les autres.

« Non Maître Snape. Seize elfes de maison travaillent ici. Kapsule est la plus jeune, alors Kapsule doit venir voir le Maître pour être exécutée, » répondit la petite elfe qui commençait à trembler.

« Exécutée ?! » s'étrangla Severus.

« C'est la tradition Maître Snape, pour porter chance à la bâtisse. »

« Hors de question, » grogna le Maître des potions. « Es-tu aptes à me servir ou n'es-tu pas encore sevrée ? »

« Kapsule est sevrée, » répondit l'elfe les larmes aux yeux, elle ne comprenait plus.

« Bien, alors tu seras mon elfe personnel. »

Kapsule eut un hoquet de surprise avant de s'incliner le plus bas possible et de remercier l'homme qui l'ignora.

« Il y aura des règles à respecter. »

« Tout ce que le Maître voudra, » répondit Kapsule avec dévotion.

« Tout d'abord, je ne veux avoir affaire qu'à toi. Je descendrai voir les autres plus tard pour choisir un chef qui dirigera les elfes mais tu seras la seule que je veux voir m'apporter mes repas, me réveiller le matin ou me prévenir d'une visite, » expliqua Severus.

« Oui Maître Snape. »

« Ensuite, je veux que tu te laves et que tu t'habilles correctement. Choisis la tenue qui te feras plaisir et montre-la moi, je la changerai si elle n'est pas adaptée. Ce n'est pas un vêtement que je t'offre pour te libérer, » précisa-t-il en voyant Kapsule se mettre à trembler de plus belle. « Les vêtements ne te sont pas offerts, ils reste les miens. Je veux seulement que tu les portes pour être présentable. Et c'est pareil pour les autres elfes, je les veux propres et bien habillés, tu leurs diras. Autre chose : aucun de vous n'a le droit de se punir. Si punition il doit y avoir, je serai le seul à le décider. Je veux que tu me montres où vous vivez pour que je puisse améliorer vos conditions de vie. Pour les repas aussi, je veux être au courant de tout. Connaissant mes ancêtres, au moins de réputation, je suis sûr que vous n'étiez pas bien traités. »

L'elfe, les larmes aux yeux, se pencha tellement bas que son nez pointu toucha le sol.

« Merci Maître Snape... Merci... »

.oOo.

Severus s'affala sur son lit.

Kapsule lui avait fait visiter le manoir qui était vraiment immense. Il avait donné ses consignes aux elfes qui l'avaient regardé avec adoration. Il détestait ça. Voir cette admiration dans leurs yeux. Mais évidemment, lorsqu'on avait vécu à seize dans un local de neuf mètres carré, la création d'un immense dortoir avec lits superposés, armoires et plusieurs salles d'eau devait être le plus beau jour de leur misérable vie...

Severus grogna.

Il avait passé sa journée avec les elfes à décider de ce qui devait être fait pour le manoir, s'était fait insulter par la plupart des tableaux, avait marché des kilomètres, installé son laboratoire et entendu les pleurs de tous ses satanés elfes... Il était bien content d'avoir choisi Kapsule comme elfe personnel. Elle était calme et réservée. D'ailleurs...

« Kapsule ? »

La petite elfe arriva immédiatement dans un petit "pop" discret. Elle avait compris que son Maître n'aimait pas le bruit et essayait d'en faire le moins possible.

« Maître Snape a appelé Kapsule ? » demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant.

« Effectivement. J'aimerais qu'il y ait toujours un verre et une carafe d'eau sur ma table de chevet. Demain, je veux être réveillé à huit heures trente. Le matin, j'aimerais un exemplaire de la Gazette. Je veux aussi un café serré, des fruits, n'importe lesquels sauf des bananes ou des abricots, une baguette de pain frais et du beurre salé. Je conçois que ce ne soit pas vraiment le petit-déjeuner dont vous avez l'habitude en Angleterre mais j'ai connu cela en France et je suis attaché à ce repas. Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous mettez un peu de temps à vous adapter... »

« Merci Maître Snape, » répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

« Pour ce soir, j'aimerais juste une potion de sommeil sans rêve ensuite tu donneras mes instructions aux autres et vous pourrez vous retirer dans vos quartiers. »

« Merci Maître Snape, » répéta Kapsule. « Maître Snape est un grand homme et un grand sorcier, » dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Severus grogna à nouveau. Ces êtres étaient désolants de soumission.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fiole de potion violette apparut sur sa table de chevet. Severus la prit avec soulagement.

En revenant ici, il était assailli par des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré refouler encore un moment. Demain, il devrait se rendre chez Lucius qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis vingt ans, pour voir également son filleul, Draco. Malgré le fait que ce soit Lucius, qui l'ait entraîné dans les griffes du Lord, Severus ne lui en avait jamais voulu et ils étaient restés amis. Voilà pourquoi il était le parrain de Draco.

Il avait dû prendre un Portoloin pour revenir en Angleterre et était donc passé par le Ministère, il avait croisé Avery qui, heureusement, ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait vu de loin James Potter en tenue d'Auror et demain il irait au manoir Malfoy où il avait de nombreuses fois été torturé.

Non... Tout ça était vraiment trop dur à gérer. Pour le moment, il avait juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et être en forme pour demain. Il irait voir Lucius et lui demanderait de l'aide pour les affaires Prince... Il en était épuisé d'avance.

D'un geste vif, il fit sauter le bouchon de sa potion et l'avala d'un coup sec. Ce n'était pas raisonnable mais quand bien même... Il n'était pas quelqu'un de raisonnable.

.oOo.

Severus frappa à l'immense porte du manoir Malfoy. Elle fut ouverte immédiatement par un vieil elfe sale dont les poils jaunis sortaient des oreilles. Il le fit entrer sans un mot, prit sa cape et disparu aussi sec, certainement pour prévenir ses Maîtres de la venue de l'homme.

Cela-dit, Severus n'eut pas à attendre car devant lui, passa Lucius Malfoy, son long nez d'aristocrate était plongé dans un dossier. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau et froid. Il paraissait concentré. Severus se délecta intérieurement de la frayeur qu'il allait lui faire et... il se racla tout simplement la gorge.

Lucius lâcha ses papiers et fit un saut en arrière, sortant par la même occasion sa baguette fichée dans sa canne, pour la pointer sur son "agresseur".

« Severus ? » dit-il en baissant lentement sa baguette.

« Qui d'autre... » répondit Severus avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu es rentré ? Mais... Que fais-tu dans le hall de mon manoir sans que j'en sois informé ? » demanda Lucius, rangeant définitivement sa baguette dans son fourreau.

« Je viens d'arriver. Ton elfe a dû prévenir Narcissa en premier. »

« Crétin d'elfe... » bougonna Lucius.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard l'elfe arriva à côté de Lucius pour le prévenir de l'arrivée d'un invité et lorsqu'il remarqua que son Maître était déjà au courant, il se tassa sur lui même tremblant de peur.

Lucius l'ignora et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Severus pour une accolade virile.

« Tu m'as manqué mon ami, » déclara Lord Malfoy en s'éloignant de lui.

« Toi aussi, et je dois dire que je suis curieux de revoir Draco depuis tant d'années. »

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était parti. Ils correspondaient régulièrement et Severus lui envoyait toujours un cadeau pour Noël ou son anniversaire, mais il avait hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Il avait vu quelques photos lorsqu'il était petit mais n'en avait pas eu depuis que Draco était entré à Poudlard.

« Il sera ravi de te voir ! » dit Lucius avec un sourire. « Dobby ?! »

Un elfe dont les yeux globuleux ressemblaient à de petites balles de tennis, d'un vert fade, apparut à côté d'eux.

« Maître Malfoy a appelé Dobby ? »

« Va prévenir Draco que son parrain l'attend dans le petit salon. »

« Oui Lord Malfoy, » répondit le petit être en s'inclinant le plus bas possible, avant de disparaître.

Lucius conduisit son ami dans le salon pour attendre Draco.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu de retour ? »

« J'ai hérité de la fortune des Prince, » répondit sèchement Severus.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Sa position à la chambre de Lords lui avait permis d'apprendre la mort du Lord régnant, mais comme ni lui, ni son prédécesseur n'avait occupé sa place au Magenmagot, cette situation l'importait peu. Par contre maintenant, la donne changeait. Il lança un regard calculateur à son ami qui fronça les sourcils.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je vais m'occuper de toutes les affaires, vendre ce qui doit être vendu, fermer ce qui doit être fermé, et retourner chez moi le plus vite possible. »

« Et si tu restais quelques mois de plus ? »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » répondit Severus avec hargne.

« Pour aider un ami, » répondit Lucius avec nonchalance.

Il y eut un silence pendant que les deux amis s'affrontaient du regard.

« Et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du chaudron Lucius ? » demanda Severus. « C'est pas vrai... On dirait ce fichu Dumbledore... » bougonna-t-il ensuite.

Lucius eut l'air vexé. Severus savait bien y faire avec lui, mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un Malfoy.

« Depuis quelques temps, je cherche à faire passer une loi pour que les nés-moldus soient contactés dès leur premier accident de magie et soient placés dans une école primaire spéciale avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus d'écart culturel et les enfants ne seraient pas perdus en entrant dans notre monde. Ils ne souffriraient pas de discrimination non plus. »

« Quelle idée surprenante… Comment l'as-tu eu ? »

« Une née-Moldue, Miss Granger, a rejoint le Ministère il y a quelques années… J'étais plutôt sceptique, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est brillante ! Elle m'a avoué à demi-mot avoir été harcelée à l'école primaire, parce qu'elle était différente, et avoir ensuite eut beaucoup de mal à se faire une place à Poudlard, car elle n'avait aucune connaissance sur le monde magique. En plus, elle était la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de sa classe, et n'a donc pas réussi à s'intégrer avant plusieurs années. Je pense qu'avec le système que j'ai élaboré il n'y aurait plus de problème de ce genre. »

« Je vois... C'est effectivement une bonne idée, mais... Qu'ai-je à voir avec tout ça ? »

« Il me manque une voie pour faire ouvrir cet établissement. Si tu prends ton siège au Magenmagot et que tu votes pour mon projet, il pourra se réaliser. »

Severus soupira. Lucius savait vraiment y faire avec lui aussi... Il était sur le point de le faire culpabiliser. S'il disait non, il était sûr que le blond lui affirmerait que si des jeunes nés-moldus se faisaient torturer à l'école, ce serait uniquement sa faute... Surtout que le blond savait très bien que l'enfance était un sujet difficile pour lui.

« Combien de temps devrais-je siéger au Magenmagot ? »

« Quelques mois tout au plus, » répondit Lucius. Il ajouta rapidement, avant que Severus ne puisse objecter : « Et Draco sera tellement content d'avoir son parrain près de lui ! »

A ces mots, une tête blonde apparut après avoir vivement ouvert la porte. Severus regarda le jeune homme dont le sourire étincelait. Draco, son filleul était magnifique. Il devait mesurer la même taille que lui, avait les cheveux de son père mais coupés plus court et les mêmes yeux gris que la descendance Black.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Bonjour Draco, » répondit celui-ci avec douceur.

Il avait peut-être bien fait de rentrer... Et à en voir le sourire triomphant de Lucius, il venait de gagner quelques mois supplémentaires ici.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello !_

 _Merci pour tous les retour que j'ai eu sur le chapitre un ! Je suis rassurée quant à la crédibilité de cette histoire !_

 _Pour ce chapitre deux, on rencontre enfin Harry et il y a une petite avancée dans l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Epsi._

Chapitre 2 : Harry

Severus se tenait devant une petite boutique sombre entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il avait demandé à Lucius où il pourrait se fournir en ingrédients de qualités et le Lord l'avait envoyé dans cette petite boutique qui ne payait pas de mine. Il lui avait dit qu'il y trouverait les meilleurs de Londres.

Draco avait grogné mais Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi que Narcissa était entrée pour le saluer. Ils avaient ensuite parlé d'autres choses, mais Severus avait bien retenu l'adresse de cette petite boutique.

Elle était entourée de jolies moulures en bois bleu nuit et l'enseigne "Écorces & Écailles" brillait en lettres argentées italiques. La petite vitrine présentait des chaudrons, des livres de potions et quelques fioles de plus ou moins bonne qualité.

Severus passa la porte, activant le carillon ridicule qui signalait les entrées et sorties des clients. Il examina l'intérieur : tout avait l'air propre et bien rangé, ce qui était important pour ce genre de lieu. Le Maître des potions prit un bocal contenant un ophidien en parfait état, un petit serpent vert aux yeux noirs que beaucoup dépouillaient avant de le mettre en rayon malgré le fait que cela affecte énormément la qualité des potions qui la contenaient. Il fallait utiliser la peau tout de suite après l'en avoir dépouillé et c'était souvent de cette façon que les Maîtres repéraient les bons magasins d'ingrédients, seuls les connaisseurs pouvaient savoir cela.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Severus se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme. Il avait environ trente ans, faisait sa taille et était plutôt musclé. Sa peau bronzée contrastait énormément avec ses courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisettes reflétaient sa curiosité de voir ce nouveau client.

« Je cherche des cornes de bicorne et de la poudre de pieuvre, » dit Severus d'une voix neutre.

L'homme fit un geste pour lui demander de le suivre et slaloma dans les rayons à la recherche des ingrédients demandés.

« Les cornes ne sont pas des plus fraîches malheureusement, mais peuvent toujours être très puissantes dans les potions de catégorie une ou deux. Si vous en voulez qui soient ramassées le jour même, je peux vous inscrire sur la liste et vous serez prévenu par hibou dès la prochaine livraison, » dit l'homme en désignant les cornes.

« C'est un système appréciable, » déclara Severus en regardant les bocaux de cornes. « Je vais tout de même en prendre deux, pour des potions mineures et je veux être informé du prochain arrivage. »

« Très bien. A quel nom ? »

« Severus Snape, » répondit le Maître des potions, toujours absorbé par l'étude des ingrédients.

Il ne vit donc pas le vendeur écarquiller les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ? C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Maître Snape, » dit l'homme en se courbant légèrement en signe de respect. Severus le regarda enfin. « Nous gardons tous vos livres ici. Vous y expliquez des choses passionnantes sur les réactions entre ingrédients ou leurs préparations. »

Severus était surpris et légèrement perturbé. Il avait écrit ses livres en Danois, sa langue depuis plusieurs années et s'il savait qu'ils avaient été traduits en plusieurs langues, suite à leur succès, il ignorait quelle notoriété il avait acquis à l'étranger.

« Je vous remercie, » répondit-il, légèrement tendu.

« Oh non, merci à vous. Votre encyclopédie des ingrédients est notre bible ici. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas plus vous ennuyez avec ça, je vais vous m... »

« Karl ? » fit une voix venant de l'arrière boutique.

« Tu es enfin revenu ?! » répondit le dénommé Karl.

« Besoin... d'un petit coup de main... » fit la voix légèrement plus faible que précédemment.

Severus vit l'homme en face de lui pâlir et se détourner précipitamment pour courir au fond du magasin, côté comptoir. Le Maître des potions le suivit, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

Il déboula derrière Karl qui pâlit encore plus en voyant un jeune homme face à eux. Severus l'étudia aussi.

Il était beau.

Terriblement beau.

Le jeune homme devait avoir vingt ans et avait la peau légèrement halée, les traits fins et doux, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, remplis de douleur en cet instant. Sa bouche était pulpeuse et ses pommettes étaient rosées. Ses cheveux tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules en boucles indisciplinées. Son front était marqué d'une légère cicatrice ainsi que son sourcil et sa mâchoire, pourtant couverte d'une barbe de deux ou trois jours.

Il avait l'air plutôt petit, devait faire environ un mètre soixante-quinze contre son un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq à lui. Il était fin, pas maigre, ni menu, juste comme il fallait et ses muscles bien présents se dessinaient parfaitement sous son tee-shirt collé à son torse à cause du sang et de la transpiration.

Il était vraiment beau.

Même dans sa douleur, car il souffrait, c'était certain. Il était l'image même de la puissance et de la souffrance réunies. Une sorte de nymphe masculine, transformée pour l'occasion en créature des ténèbres.

« Par Merlin ! » s'écria Karl en se précipitant vers le jeune homme, sortant Severus de sa contemplation.

« Ma poche... » grogna le blessé.

« Mais tu dois... » s'énerva Karl avant d'être coupé.

« Vu ce que j'endure... Tu as intérêt de les préparer tout de suite... »

Karl grogna mais mit la main dans la poche de la robe ample que l'autre sorcier portait par dessus son simple jeans et son tee-shirt. Il en sortit une très grosse pile d'écailles de dragon nacrées, légèrement iridescentes.

« Putain... » murmura Karl alors que l'autre faisait un sourire sarcastique, teinté de douleur.

« Dépêche-toi de les mettre dans l'eau pour les laver et les geler, sinon elles seront bonnes à jeter, » grogna le blessé.

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te vider de ton sang... »

« Allez-y, » coupa Severus. « Je vais m'occuper de lui, ce serait une honte de gâcher des écailles d'Opaloeil des antipodes en aussi parfait état. »

Karl sembla hésiter un instant, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, puis il hocha la tête et partit dans l'arrière boutique.

Severus souffla et saisit le jeune homme chancelant par le bras pour le conduire sur la chaise, derrière le comptoir. Il lança un sort de diagnostic pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

« C'est très impressionnant, cette pile d'écailles que vous avez ramenée, » complimenta Severus.

« Merci mais... Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix qui commençait à s'éteindre.

« Severus Snape. »

Cette fois, il vit parfaitement les magnifiques yeux verts s'écarquiller légèrement.

« Je vous admire beaucoup Maître Snape. »

Severus sourit, tout en prenant le parchemin qui répertoriait les blessures du jeune homme.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Harry. »

« Je suppose que vous avez un nom de famille, Harry. »

« Harry... Juste Harry... » souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Il était tombé dans les Mandragores et Severus comprit pourquoi en survolant le parchemin. Comment avait-il résisté jusqu'à maintenant ?

D'un geste de baguette, il déchira le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour découvrir les profondes lacérations sur son torse et son dos. Il lança des sorts pour désinfecter les plaies, ainsi que pour qu'elles commencent à se refermer et fouilla dans sa sacoche afin de trouver une potion de régénération sanguine, une autre anti-douleur et de l'essence de dictame qu'il avait sur lui en permanence. Il lui fit avaler les deux potions en lui massant la gorge avant de verser l'essence sur ses blessures. Une fumée verdâtre s'éleva alors que les plaies se refermaient rapidement.

Severus passa une main douce sur les cicatrices boursouflées en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur les muscles apparents et la peau tendre sous ses doigts. Tout était soigné, il fallait maintenant que le jeune homme se repose.

Karl arriva peu de temps après, faisant léviter un magnifique bloc de glace transparent présentant une dizaine d'écailles figées. Il le posa dans une vitrine spécialement conçue pour maintenir la glace.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mieux je pense, cela-dit qu'il lui faudra quelques jours pour s'en remettre. »

« Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre aide, Monsieur Snape. »

« C'est naturel. J'ai des connaissances en médicomagie, je me dois de m'en servir. »

« Veuillez accepter ceci pour vous remercier, » répondit Karl en lui tendant un bloc de glace de dix centimètres sur dix, contenant une magnifique écaille d'Opaloeil des antipodes.

« Merci, ça me sera très utile, » dit-il en lui jetant un sort pour maintenir la glace alors que Karl soulevait le jeune homme avec tendresse pour le porter dans l'arrière boutique. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et vint se poster près de Severus qui observait les étagères remplies.

« Vous avez vraiment une quantité d'ingrédients rares, parfaitement conservés qui plus est. »

« Merci, nous en sommes fiers. Et je dois tout cela à mes petits Niffleurs. »

« Vos... Pardon ? »

« Oh, mes Niffleurs ! C'est comme ça que j'appelle mes chercheurs d'ingrédients. Ils me trouvent toujours des raretés. »

« Et... Ce jeune homme... Harry ? Il fait partie de vos... Niffleurs ? » demanda Severus.

« C'est l'un des meilleurs ! Ce gamin sait comment s'y prendre. Il est jeune, mais il est fait pour l'aventure et c'est lui qui m'a rapporté la plupart des ingrédients les plus rares. »

« Je vois... Bien... Je vais prendre ce que je suis venu chercher et soyez sûr de me revoir ici. Je vais rester en Angleterre quelques temps et si vous continuez avec de tels ingrédients, vous aurez gagné un client régulier. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur Snape. »

Severus ne paya pas ses achats, étant offerts par le gérant pour son aide. S'il n'avait pas été là, Karl se serait occupé d'Harry en priorité, et les écailles auraient été inutiles pour une potion. Une écaille à elle seule, valait environ cinquante gallions. C'était une véritable fortune qu'avait rapportée le jeune Harry. Merlin seul savait comment il avait fait. Seul, qui plus était ! Les Opaloeils n'étaient pas les dragons les plus agressifs, mais ça restait des dragons et ils n'aimaient pas être approchés par des humains, encore moins lorsque ceux-ci venaient leur voler des écailles...

Il avait hâte de revenir pour voir Harry de nouveau et dégoter les merveilleux ingrédients de cette boutique.

Et il y pensa toute la semaine.

Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il avait vu, notamment : Qui était ce jeune homme ? Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir vu quelque part... Mais aussi : Comment était-il ? Courageux certainement... Un Gryffondor têtu en somme. Pourquoi pas...

Severus se savait attiré par les hommes depuis longtemps et Harry était tout à fait son type. Bien sûr, il était très jeune... Trop jeune... Il ne pourrait donc jamais l'avoir, mais il se plaisait à penser que si Harry avait eu quelques années de plus, il aurait sûrement essayé de le séduire.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il reçut le hibou de "Écorces & Écailles", lui annonçant qu'ils avaient été réapprovisionnés en cornes de bicornes, il sauta sur l'occasion pour retourner au petit magasin. Il devait être dix heures du matin lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique et se figea légèrement en voyant la chevelure blonde de Lucius devant le comptoir. Que faisait-il là ?

Le carillon de l'entrée fut couvert par l'éclat de rire de Lucius qui parlait avec Harry. Severus se faufila dans le magasin et navigua entre les étagères pour arriver au plus près d'eux, sans être vu.

« Allez Harry, pour me faire plaisir... » fit Lucius d'un ton joueur.

« Je suis flatté Lord Malfoy, mais vous connaissez ma réponse. »

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à repousser mes avances ? »

Severus haleta. Son meilleur ami faisait du gringue à ce jeune homme qui avait approximativement l'âge de son fils ?!

« Vous le savez Lord Malfoy, vous êtes un homme marié, » répondit Harry avec un sourire en continuant de piler ses scarabées pour en faire une poudre fine et la mettre en rayon.

« Et alors ? Tu sais qu'avec ma femme, c'était un mariage de convenance et que chacun est libre de butiner où il le veut. Je suis gay et je sais que toi aussi. Je t'ai vu au club l'autre jour... » dit Lucius avec un sourire charmeur. Harry rougit délicieusement avant de reprendre avec calme.

« A ma plus grande honte, ce n'est pas la possibilité de faire souffrir votre femme qui me retient. C'est l'aventure sans lendemain que je n'accepte pas. »

« Harry, » sermonna légèrement Lucius. « Tu es bien trop jeune pour chercher une grande histoire d'amour. En ce moment, tu ne dois chercher que le plaisir... Et crois-moi Harry, je pourrais t'en donner, » ronronna-t-il en approchant sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Je n'en doute pas, Lucius, » répondit Harry avec un sourire en appuyant bien sur le prénom que l'aristocrate lui demandait sans arrêt d'utiliser. « Mais mon côté gamin rêveur n'a pas encore abandonné l'idée d'une relation stable. »

« Et cet homme blond de la dernière fois ? Cédric si j'ai bien compris... »

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné, c'est un gentil garçon mais il n'était pas assez mature pour moi... »

« Alors tu aimes les hommes matures... » ronronna encore Lucius. « Ça tombe bien vois-tu, je suis un homme mûr. »

« Et croyez-moi que si vous n'étiez pas marié, j'aurais accepté votre invitation sans hésitation. »

« Encore cette histoire de mariage Harry... » se lamenta théâtralement Lucius.

« La raison de mon refus... » répondit Harry en mettant sa poudre en flacon pour la poser sur le comptoir.

« Très bien... J'abandonne pour cette fois. » dit Lucius avant de se pencher au dessus du comptoir pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Severus choisit ce moment pour se décaler et rejoindre l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma afin de faire connaître sa présence. Les deux seules autres personnes présentes sursautèrent et le jeune homme se recula vivement, avisant l'arrivée du client.

« Monsieur Snape ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir ! » s'écria Harry avec un immense sourire.

Lucius se tourna et haussa un sourcil avec un sourire ironique.

« Lucius. Harry, » dit sobrement Severus.

« Je tenais à vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, la dernière fois que vous êtes venu, et pour avoir permis à Karl de sauver ma récolte par ailleurs. »

« Je vous en prie Harry, c'est bien naturel... Que fais-tu ici Lucius ? »

« Certainement la même chose que toi, mon ami. Je suis venu chercher les cornes de bicorne qu'Harry a ramassé ce matin. »

« Vous êtes déjà retourné sur le terrain ? » demanda Severus en plissant les yeux.

« Oui, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Je me remets plutôt vite de ce genre d'épreuves. »

« Mais tu n'as pas intérêt de recommencer un coup pareil, » dit Karl en sortant de l'arrière boutique avec toute une cagette de cornes. « D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, tu restes au magasin, tu vas m'aider à servir les clients. »

« Mais... » commença à protester Harry avant d'être coupé par Karl.

« Depuis quand contestes-tu les ordres de ton patron ? »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Cette docilité surprit Severus au plus au point. Le jeune homme si frondeur, enthousiaste et courageux, pouvait obéir.

« J'espère bien, » dit Karl en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Lucius pour lui montrer l'arrivage.

Severus observa le jeune homme, il n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire depuis qu'il était entré.

Il était plus en forme que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval basse, quelques mèches s'étaient échappées et longeaient son visage. Il était moins pâle et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, sa bouche toujours aussi attirante...

Il était habillé de la même façon que la dernière fois : une robe de sorcier noire ouverte sur un jeans tout aussi noir, un tee-shirt bordeau et des chaussures ouvertes en cuir de dragon.

Et il était toujours aussi beau.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Snape ? » demanda finalement Harry alors que Karl s'occupait de Lucius.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien regarder vos ingrédients rares, la dernière fois. Qu'avez-vous en stock ? »

« Oh, et bien suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer, » dit Harry en l'emmenant dans le rayon du fond de la pièce. « Nous avons ici, deux cornes de licorne argent. »

« Les mues sont pourtant extrêmement rares... » souffla Severus en observant les magnifiques artefacts.

« C'est exact, mais j'ai de très bons informateurs, » répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous avez ici des flacons de larmes de phénix, des pointes de Noirs des Hébrides, une pointe de Magyar à pointes, une griffe de griffon, une griffe de Suédois à museau court, tous les ingrédients issus d'un basilic... »

« Un basilic avez-vous dit ? » demanda Severus.

Il avait rarement vu autant d'ingrédients précieux.

« Oui, j'ai pu le découper en entier et récupérer chaque partie de son corps, même ses mues... »

« Parce que ça aussi c'est de vous ? »

« Oui... Une... longue histoire mais effectivement, c'est moi. Nous avons aussi du sang de licorne donné volontairement, et même des larmes. C'est à peu près tout pour les ingrédients animaux. Sur la droite, il y a les plantes... »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant environ une heure.

Severus découvrit un jeune homme cultivé, curieux, plein de vie et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce jour-là, il sut qu'il était complètement sous le charme... Il lui avait même souri, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Et maintenant qu'il savait le garçon gay, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander... _Et si ?_

Non...

C'était stupide. Le jeune homme ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Il était vieux et laid. Bien sûr, il avait un certain charisme qui lui avait rapporté un certain nombre de conquêtes, mais c'était souvent des hommes de son âge qui aimaient l'idée de sortir avec un homme cultivé, des hommes qui aimaient la routine et le quotidien.

Mais pas un jeune. Les jeunes hommes aimaient sortir, s'afficher, faire la fête. Chose qui n'était définitivement plus de son âge. Même si ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc...

De plus, Harry voulait une relation longue et Severus savait déjà qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, il trouvait toujours un défaut chez l'autre et ne pouvait passer outre. Il était bien trop maniaque, perfectionniste et tatillon. Il n'était pas un homme avec qui on pouvait vivre au quotidien, il se savait taciturne, solitaire et irascible.

Non, décidément, il n'aurait jamais Harry.

Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait de retourner le voir régulièrement, et de passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait sa compagnie et ne s'en priverait pas.

Et c'est ainsi que très régulièrement Severus se rendait dans ce petit magasin. Parfois Harry était là, d'autres fois non. Lorsqu'il était là, ils discutaient beaucoup, sur tous les sujets possibles et à défaut de connaître son nom, Severus avait appris un tas de choses sur lui.

Harry ne voyait plus beaucoup sa famille, il n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux mais il l'était de son parrain, qui habitait à l'étranger. Il n'aimait pas l'eau et c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'occupait jamais des récoltes des plantes aquatiques. Il était passionné par les dragons et les serpents, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait généralement. Il aimait le chocolat et les bonbons moldus, mais il n'aimait pas le citron ou les choses trop salées.

Il avait grandi dans le monde sorcier, mais connaissait parfaitement le monde moldu. Il n'aimait pas rester enfermé et adorait l'aventure. Il était capable de nombreuses choses pour récupérer des ingrédients rares et voyait Karl comme un grand frère car il lui avait ouvert les portes de son magasin quand personne d'autre ne le voulait. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il prenait beaucoup de risques pour trouver ces ingrédients.

Tout cela, Severus l'avait compris grâce aux informations distillées par le jeune homme. Harry ne parlait jamais de lui. Il était secret, un peu sombre et humble.

Oui, Severus Snape était sous le charme d'Harry...

.oOo.

« Avez-vous utilisé cette nouvelle herbe de Madagascar ? Je ne connais pas ses propriétés et je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir conservée correctement mais je ne l'ai trouvée répertoriée dans aucune encyclopédie. »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans la section de recherches. Je suis sûr que si quelqu'un peut trouver les effets de cette plante, c'est bien vous ! »

« Les flatteries ne vous mèneront à rien Harry, » répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la section de recherches lorsque Karl arriva, l'air légèrement paniqué.

« Harry ?! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu dois partir en Finlande ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Harry, alors que Severus fronçait les sourcils.

« Un de mes fournisseurs Finlandais devait apporter une rareté dans une auberge. J'avais demandé à Franck d'y aller vu qu'il connaît très bien le pays mais il est à Saint-Mangouste. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Simple mesure de précaution à cause d'une contamination lors de sa dernière mission, rien d'inquiétant. Je veux que tu y ailles à sa place. »

« Mais... Je ne suis pas le négociateur, je ne sais pas faire ça moi... Et je ne parle même pas finnois ! »

« Je sais Harry, mais... Je suis bloqué. Je ne peux pas envoyer Peter, c'est un novice et il faut extraire les sucs des fleurs sur place, sinon la récolte est foutue. »

« Je... » bafouilla Harry.

« Peut-être pourrais-je vous proposer mes services ? » déclara Severus.

« Comment ? » demanda Karl, optimiste.

« J'habite au Danemark, je ne suis ici que pour quelques mois, je connais parfaitement les pays slaves, ainsi que leur langue. »

« Vous accepteriez de vous rendre avec Harry à l'Auberge, l'aider à négocier et à extraire les sucs de l'amorphophallus ? »

« L'amorphophallus dites-vous ? C'est extrêmement rare et la distiller n'est pas évident à cause de son odeur fétide. »

« Nous avons tout le matériel pour ça monsieur Snape. Votre aide nous serait vraiment précieuse et vous serez rémunéré bien sûr. »

« J'accepte à une condition, » répondit Severus, très Serpentard.

« Laquelle ? »

« Je suis assez impressionné par le travail de Harry. J'aimerais venir avec lui à certaines de ses récoltes. Comprenez que ce n'est pas pour repérer les coins et y aller moi-même ensuite, je suis juste curieux de connaître ce genre d'aventures. »

Harry regardait Karl, l'air suppliant. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir envie de faire cela tout seul. Le propriétaire des lieux sembla sonder Severus un instant avant de sourire.

« Marché conclu ! »

Severus regarda Harry qui soupirait de soulagement.

« Et bien, je vais préparer mes affaires et nous nous pourrons nous rejoindre ici même dans une heure. »

« Comment irons-nous là bas ? »

« Par cheminette, nous avons un pass spécial au ministère qui nous permet d'utiliser le réseau international à tout moment, nous ferons une dérogation provisoire pour vous. »

« Très bien, à tout à l'heure Harry, » répondit Severus d'une voix soyeuse.

Il sortit de la boutique et transplana directement dans sa chambre pour s'affaler très peu élégamment sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle proposition ?

Il allait passer encore plus de temps avec Harry et il était sûr et certain d'en devenir encore plus accro. Il était le genre d'homme terriblement possessif et légèrement - très légèrement - obsessionnel. Être en permanence avec le jeune homme allait user ses nerfs.

Néanmoins, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsque l'image d'Harry avec un grand sourire soulagé, apparut devant ses yeux. Harry était heureux qu'il vienne avec lui alors... pourquoi lutter ?

 _Demain, sur le compte de Aupaupsi ( AudeSnape, Pauu-Aya, EpsilonSnape) nous mettrons en ligne le dernier chapitre de l'histoire "Les papillons". Pour les intéressés, c'est un HP/BW._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir, bonjour, bonne nuit, peu importe en fait !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre de HJH !_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis honteuse de nous dire que je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tout le monde dans les reviews. Je me suis un peu embrouiller entre cette histoire et RDMC et je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non. Je met toujours plusieurs heures à répondre à tout le monde et ce n'est pas toujours gérable. Donc, si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse, je m'excuse platement !_

 _Merci à mes bêtas AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya qui comme d'habitude, ont fait un super travail._

 _Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre un nouveau chapitre de HJH._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Monsieur Cooper

Severus attendait Harry devant sa boutique. Il avait juste sa besace avec lui, contenant des vêtements de rechange, des potions en tous genres, des contenants vides au cas où et son équipement en peau de dragon, tout cela miniaturisé bien sûr, sauf les potions qui en auraient été détruites.

Il était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire ce voyage. C'était une toute autre proximité qu'il aurait avec Harry. Rien d'intime, bien sûr, mais tout de même... Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Malheureusement, il était du genre à saisir les bonnes occasions et celle-ci en était une bonne. Assurément.

« Je suis prêt Monsieur Snape ! » fit une voix près de lui.

« Ne devriez-vous pas m'appeler Severus maintenant que nous allons passer plusieurs heures ensemble ? »

Harry rougit et sourit.

« Certainement, mais vous m'intimidez Monsieur Snape. Je lis vos ouvrages depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, je vous admire énormément. »

« Quel plaisir vous me faites, » ronronna Severus qui, décidément, perdait tout contrôle avec Harry.

« Nous y allons ? » demanda le jeune homme qui avait subitement rougi de façon délicieuse aux yeux de Severus.

« Où transplanons-nous ? »

« Devant la cabine de Londres. »

« Très bien, » dit Severus avant de transplaner à l'endroit convenu.

Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes et entrèrent dans la fameuse cabine téléphonique rouge. Ils durent se coller un peu à cause du manque de place et Harry rougit à nouveau. Il se tourna pour être dos à Severus et composer le numéro pour accéder au Ministère.

Une voix féminine demanda leur identification et la raison de leur venue, c'est Harry qui répondit :

« Harry, du magasin Écorces & Écailles, cheminette internationale accompagné de Severus Snape. »

Deux badges sortirent de l'appareil et Harry se retourna pour en donner un à Severus.

« Vous n'utilisez jamais votre nom ? »

« Pas si je peux l'éviter... »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je suis Harry, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La cabine se mit en marche pour descendre les étages. La secousse déséquilibra Harry et par réflexe, Severus mit une main au creux de ses reins pour le plaquer contre lui. Harry se retrouva donc le nez enfoui dans les robes noires de Severus, il se dégagea légèrement et releva la tête. Leur regard plongèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant ce qu'il leur parut être une éternité.

Severus ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces magnifiques émeraudes. Harry savait-il à quel point il était séduisant ? Vu son attitude timide et réservée, certainement que non... Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'Avada, une couleur captivante, enivrante, attirante, synonyme de pouvoir... Ses longs cils retombaient élégamment sur ses joues rosies. Magnifique.

La secousse d'arrivée les réveilla subitement et Harry se décolla énergiquement de lui. Dommage... Ils étaient si bien.

Le jeune homme sortit en premier, tête baissée, visage rouge et se dirigea vers la salle des cheminettes internationales, suivi par son compagnon de voyage.

C'était une grande salle circulaire en marbre noir, nervuré d'argent avec un nombre important de cheminées. Chacune d'entre elles était reliée à un pays mais aucun nom de pays n'y était écrit, il fallait automatiquement se renseigner au guichet pour savoir quelle cheminée emmenait où, sachant qu'elles changeaient de destination régulièrement pour éviter les fraudes.

Ils arrivèrent au guichet, devant un jeune homme blond mâchant négligemment son chewing-gum musical qui diffusait une musique des Bizarr' Sisters à chaque fois qu'une bulle explosait.

« C'est pour ? » demanda celui-ci sans lever les yeux.

« Un départ en Finlande, » répondit Harry d'une voix froide que Severus ne lui avait jamais entendue.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un autre endroit que le magasin, qu'il considérait un peu comme sa maison, l'endroit où il se sentait bien.

« Vous avez un pass ? » demanda l'autre en faisant éclater une bulle.

« Oui, et ajoutez-y une dérogation pour un invité, » déclara Harry en tendant la petite carte qui faisait office de pass.

L'employé soupira de façon exagérée et Severus allait rabrouer cet impertinent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux.

« Severus, Harry, que faites-vous ici ?! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver Lucius Malfoy, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi élégant. Harry inclina légèrement la tête avec un sourire pour le saluer :

« Lord Malfoy. »

Un vacarme retentit alors sur leur droite et ils se tournèrent d'un bloc pour admirer l'employé du guichet qui s'était redressé d'un coup et avait tenté d'être présentable pour accueillir un Lord. Dans la précipitation, son siège était tombé, son chewing-gum s'était collé à sa manche lorsqu'il l'avait craché et il était en train de s'étouffer avec sa cravate qu'il avait resserrée à toute vitesse.

« Nous sommes venus prendre une Cheminette pour la Finlande en vue d'aller chercher des ingrédients, mais ce misérable cloporte ne nous a pas adressé un regard depuis que nous sommes entrés, » fit Severus avec un rictus.

Lucius regarda à nouveau le jeune homme, avec cette fois, un regard menaçant. Il s'avança jusqu'à toucher le guichet et de sa canne, releva le visage honteux du jeune homme débraillé qui s'occupait - très mal - de l'accueil.

« Vous avez un poste à responsabilité ici, Monsieur... Finnigan, » dit-il en regardant son badge. « Et votre aptitude à guider les personnes qui entrent ici vous apporte un salaire. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire, vous n'aurez pas de salaire, c'est aussi simple que ça, » susurra-t-il au jeune homme qui avait pâli.

« B... Bien Monsieur. »

« Brave garçon, » fit Lucius d'une voix soyeuse. « Si j'entends un seul nouveau commentaire négatif sur vous, soyez sûr que vous serez viré. »

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment avant de redresser sa chaise et de faire la fameuse dérogation qui lui avait été demandée. Lucius se tourna vers Severus et Harry avec un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Et toi, que fais-tu là ? » demanda le Maître des potions.

« Mais je suis toujours au courant quand Harry vient ici, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire charmeur à l'attention d'Harry avant de revenir sérieux. « Surtout lorsque je sais que trois personnes, que tu n'as pas du tout envie de voir, s'approchent de cette pièce et que vous feriez mieux de partir rapidement. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry à côté de lui, qui avait pâli. Il allait poser une question lorsque le jeune homme bondit devant lui et arracha son pass, ainsi que la dérogation des mains du dénommé Finnigan. Il embrassa rapidement la joue de Lucius pour le remercier et saisit le bras de Severus pour le tirer en direction de la cheminée numéro seize, comme marqué sur la feuille qu'il avait prise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils naviguaient tous les deux dans le réseau de cheminée international et c'est avec fracas qu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère finnois. Severus, qui avait l'habitude et savait plutôt bien gérer les voyages par cheminette, rattrapa au vol, un Harry qui sortit de l'âtre comme un boulet de canon, manquant de le percuter.

« Merci Monsi... Severus... » dit Harry en rougissant, alors qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de cet homme pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il recula et épousseta sa robe pleine de suie, avec des gestes fébriles.

« Ouf, nous l'avons échappé belle ! »

« Et à qui avons nous échappé justement ? » demanda Severus, relevant l'un de ses sourcils fins.

« Aucune importance, » répondit fermement Harry. « Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, j'ai toujours eu horreur des moyens de transport sorcier. »

« Vous êtes pourtant un sorcier, » dit Severus incrédule.

« Vous aimez de jus de citrouille ? » demanda Harry connaissant très bien la réponse

« Non. »

« Et vous êtes pourtant un sorcier, » conclut Harry en haussant les épaules. « Allons nous faire enregistrer. »

Severus abandonna la partie. Il avait maintenant admis que comprendre Harry n'était pas chose aisée, c'était un homme complexe... Il espérait bien finir par savoir, mais il ne précipiterait pas les choses, il savait attendre, tel un serpent guettant sa proie.

Harry les dirigea dans la grande salle vide, jusqu'au comptoir ou une femme attendait les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'adressa à elle en anglais, se doutant qu'une guichetière internationale parlerait au moins l'une des langues les plus parlées au monde.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, » dit-il avec un sourire charmant en lui tendant les papiers.

Une fois la régularisation faite, Severus guida Harry dans les couloirs du Ministère qu'il connaissait un peu pour s'y être rendu plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme avait les yeux grands ouverts, il observait tout avec avidité et le Maître des potions en fut légèrement déstabilisé.

Il était lui même curieux et aimait tout apprendre, tout savoir, mais jamais il ne laissait ses émotions transparaître sur son visage. Ce jeune homme, Harry... Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et c'était comme s'il avait deux personnalités. L'une était un jeune garçon pétillant, plein de vie et rempli d'une joie presque enfantine, qui ne se manifestait qu'avec les gens proches de lui - dont Severus pouvait se vanter de faire partie. L'autre en revanche, était un homme mûr, qui avait vécu beaucoup de choses et n'accordait sa confiance à personne.

Ils traversèrent donc les différents couloirs et sortirent du Ministère dont l'ambiance était tout de même oppressante. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et entre Harry qui aimait les grands espaces et Severus qui n'était heureux qu'avec ses potions, ils n'allaient pas s'attarder...

« Nous avons rendez-vous dans dix minutes à l'auberge "Sininen kukka", » dit Harry en regardant les instructions laissées par son patron.

« Je connais le quartier, » répondit Severus. « Accrochez-vous à moi, je vais nous faire transplaner tout près. »

« Merci, » soupira Harry avec soulagement.

Il s'avança d'un pas et agrippa l'avant-bras de Severus pour qu'il le conduise à l'endroit souhaité, ce que le Maître des potions fit immédiatement.

Leurs pieds touchèrent terre et encore une fois, Harry trébucha et fut rattrapé par Severus qui avait bien retenu la leçon. Ils se redressèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

C'était une ville sorcière, ressemblant assez fortement à Pré-au-Lard mis à part le fait que c'était beaucoup plus grand et que les couleurs y étaient plus vives. L'ambiance extérieure était plutôt gaie en cette fin de printemps, il y avait beaucoup de fleurs dans les rues et sur les fenêtres. Severus vit Harry sourire alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, l'ambiance avait l'air de lui plaire.

« Alors c'est ici que vous avez habité ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Pas dans ce village là, mais pas très loin, » répondit Severus.

« C'est magnifique ! »

« Allons-y, » répondit Severus qui ne voulait pas être en retard pour le rendez-vous.

Il n'avait encore jamais extrait les sucs d'une plante comme l'amorphophallus et avait hâte de le faire. La plupart du temps, il achetait ses ingrédients, mais il avait toujours aimé aller les récolter lui-même. Bien sûr, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était contenté de cueillir les plantes primaires, qui poussaient en abondance près de chez lui. Cette préparation d'ingrédients serait d'un tout autre niveau.

Il guida à nouveau Harry dans les rues, sachant exactement où il devait aller, même s'il n'avait jamais été dans cette auberge, il connaissait l'adresse. Au fur et à mesure de leur marche, Harry devenait de plus en plus fermé, comme s'il se préparait mentalement à un combat. Ça serait peut-être le cas d'ailleurs, Karl n'avait pas encore fixé le prix avec son vendeur et c'était lui qui, normalement, était chargé des négociations si Franck n'était pas disponible.

Arrivé devant l'auberge, Severus ouvrit galamment la porte à son compagnon de route et se dirigea ensuite vers le guichetier assez mignon, qui paraissait les attendre.

« **Bonjour,** » dit Severus en parfait finnois, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis plusieurs années. Il jeta un œil à la feuille que lui tendait Harry pour connaître le nom de l'homme qu'ils venaient rencontrer. « **Nous venons voir Monsieur Cooper.** »

« **Bien sûr,** » répondit l'homme avec un sourire aimable. « **Salle de travail numéro cinq, troisième étage, messieurs.** »

Severus fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Harry sur les talons. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé et ne disait pas un mot. Toujours aussi beau et pourtant, complètement différent.

Arrivé au troisième étage, Severus alla jusqu'à la salle marquée du chiffre cinq. Cette auberge ne louait apparemment pas que des chambres, il y avait, comme pour les hôtels moldus, des salles de conférence, des pièces où il était possible de s'entraîner, de faire des potions ou de s'entretenir avec un dirigeant.

Ça serait très pratique pour eux, car ils pourraient distiller sur place, sans avoir à bouger la plante qui avait déjà été très manipulée et risquait de perdre sa puissance. Cette plante était rare mais en plus, la pollinisation, et donc, la récolte des ingrédients, devaient avoir lieu le jour même de l'ouverture. S'ils attendaient vingt-quatre heures, elle était bonne à jeter.

Severus frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit une voix légèrement bourrue lui dire d'entrer. Il laissa à nouveau passer Harry, montrant bien à leur interlocuteur que ce n'était pas lui qui prenait les décisions dans l'affaire, mais le jeune homme à ses côtés. Harry avec sa frêle silhouette, n'impressionnait pas énormément, peut-être auraient-ils dû faire croire que c'était à lui de décider...

La pièce était haute de plafond - environ trois mètres - et assez vaste, avec plusieurs plans de travail au milieu. Le sol était dans un horrible carrelage blanc à petit carreau, tout comme la moitié des murs, ce devait être ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à nettoyer. Le dessus des murs et le plafond étaient d'un bleu terne tout aussi laid. Peu-importe, ils n'étaient pas là pour le décor.

Au centre de la pièce, les attendait un homme. Il avait la soixantaine et avait beaucoup de balafres sur le visage. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient coupés très courts et son visage était tout aussi fermé que les leurs à cet instant. Il était grand et sa carrure était assez imposante, il se redressa encore un peu plus en les voyant arriver. Ce qui était plutôt surprenant, était le fait que sa tête soit entourée du sort de _Têtenbulle_.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui attirait l'attention dans la pièce.

A ses côtés, trônaient deux superbes Amorphophallus titanum. Des plantes rares et sans conteste, les plus grandes du monde avec les Rafflésias. L'Amorphophallus titanum était bâti d'une tige, voire même d'un tronc, vu la circonférence, et de deux énormes feuilles violines et vertes. Entre ses deux grosses feuilles sortait un spadice, une colonne, immense de plus de deux mètres arrondi sur le bout et de couleur jaune. A la base de ce spadice, des centaines de petites fleurs mâles et femelles, poussaient dans un alignement parfait.

Mais, à peine étaient-ils entrés, Harry et Severus comprirent immédiatement pourquoi l'homme en face d'eux s'était lancé le sortilège de _Têtenbulle_.

Les plantes dégageaient une horrible odeur de viande pourrie et Severus était sûr que si la pièce n'avait pas été protégée d'une multitude de sortilèges, ils l'auraient sentie depuis l'accueil. Severus se souvenait avoir lu que cette odeur était faite pour attirer les pollinisateurs et repousser les herbivores.

Il se jeta un sort de _Têtenbulle_ pour ne plus supporter cette puanteur et s'attendait à voir Harry faire la même chose, pourtant le jeune homme fronça juste un peu le nez, sans arrêter sa progression dans la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent à deux mètres de leur interlocuteur et Harry s'inclina légèrement pour saluer l'homme qui fit un signe de tête rapide, imité par Severus.

« Monsieur Cooper, » dit finalement le jeune homme. « Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous auriez dû rencontrer Franck, mais il est malheureusement retenu à l'hôpital, je suis celui qui se chargera des négociations. Je suis Harry, et voici mon associé pour cette rencontre et mon interprète Severus Snape. »

Severus regarda l'homme qui semblait comprendre ce que lui disait Harry et qui lui fit un énorme sourire hypocrite à la fin des présentations. Il était certainement persuadé que le jeune homme face à lui n'était qu'un imbécile choisi à la dernière minute et qu'il pourrait embobiner. Severus était pressé de voir comment s'en sortirait le jeune homme.

« Je... comprendre et parler un peu le anglais, » dit l'homme avec un très fort accent.

« C'est parfait, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. Il plissa ensuite les yeux et détourna le regard de l'homme pour le fixer sur les deux plantes en pot. « Combien en voulez-vous ? »

« Deux cent, chacun, » répondit le vendeur, la tête haute.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pensant apparemment la même chose que Severus ; cet homme se moquait clairement d'eux. Homme qui se rembrunit lorsqu'il vit la grimace du plus jeune.

« Je sais d'ors et déjà que je ne payerai pas une telle somme pour ces plantes, » grinça Harry.

L'homme le regarda avec incrédulité et Severus devina que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas compris cette phrase.

« **Il ne payera pas cette somme,** » dit le Maître des potions.

« **Pourquoi pas ?** » s'offusqua l'homme.

Severus ricana et transmit la demande à Harry.

« Vous avez cru pouvoir m'arnaquer parce que j'étais jeune, » répondit celui-ci. « Vous vous êtes trompé. Je vais d'abord examiner ces plantes puis _je_ fixerai un prix suivant leur état. »

Il s'approcha donc de la première, mit un léger coup de pied dans le tronc pour voir s'il n'était pas mou, et donc moisi, tira légèrement - quoiqu'à deux mains - sur l'une des feuilles pour vérifier sa fraîcheur et tâta le spadice pour attester de sa fermeté. Ensuite, il se pencha pour examiner les fleurs légèrement cachées pour voir s'il n'en manquait pas et examina l'entièreté la plante avec minutie.

Il réitéra son observation presque scientifique sur la deuxième alors qu'une plume et un parchemin, sorti de nulle part, le suivaient à la trace et notaient toutes les informations qu'il dictait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, environ dix minutes plus tard, il revint vers les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas décroché un seul mot.

« La première est bien fraîche et même si elle a été quelque peu malmenée, et éraflée au niveau des feuilles, les fleurs sont presque toutes là. Elle est donc en relativement bonne forme. En revanche, la deuxième est très amochée et commence à mourir. Elle ne sera bonne pour les ingrédients que quelques heures supplémentaires, pas plus. »

Severus, qui traduisait au fur et à mesure, était légèrement surpris par l'habileté dont faisait preuve Harry pour faire baisser le prix au maximum, il avait vraiment l'air de s'y connaître et de faire ça tous les jours. L'homme pâlissait de plus en plus à l'entente du verdict du pseudo expert et voyait son tas de gallions diminuer petit à petit.

« Je vous propose donc cinquante gallions pour le premier, vingt-cinq pour le deuxième, » dit Harry d'une voix posée.

L'homme réagit immédiatement :

« Certainement pas ! **Espèce d'arnaqueur !** Moi risquer ma vie pour ramener les plantes ! Je céderai pas à vous pour aussi peu. Vous voulez profi... profiter de moi ! **Ces négociateurs sont tous des escrocs,** » vociféra-t-il, alternant l'anglais et le finnois.

« Très bien, » dit Harry qui n'avait pas besoin de la traduction. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour trouver des acheteurs avant la fin de la période de pollinisation qui devrait être dans... Quatre heures pour la première, deux pour la deuxième, » continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivi par Severus qui admirait la manœuvre.

« Ça va, ça va ! » grogna Monsieur Cooper. « Disons quatre-vingt et cinquante. »

« Soixante-cinq et trente, je n'irai pas plus haut, » répliqua tout de suite Harry.

« Vendu, » grogna l'homme.

Harry fouilla dans sa besace, cherchant la bourse de gallion et tapa un coup dessus avec sa baguette pour enlever les pièces d'or en trop. D'un geste fluide, il la lança à l'homme qui la rattrapa avec un air mauvais et qui, sans un mot ni un regard pour eux, quitta la pièce.

Le jeune homme souffla un grand coup, libérant la tension accumulée dans ses épaules et fit un sourire resplendissant à Severus.

« J'ai réussi ! »

« Et avec brio je dois le dire, » ronronna le Maître des potions, encore plus attiré par le jeune homme qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Cette façon Serpentardesque de mener cette négociation l'avait surpris et il était prêt à se jeter immédiatement sur le jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui, immédiatement après, se lança lui même un sort de _Têtenbulle_ avant de se détendre véritablement.

« Quelle puanteur, » gémit-il.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça dès le début ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

« Il me prenait déjà pour un petit jeune sans expérience, il fallait prouver que j'avais ma place ici et que je n'allais pas me laisser marcher dessus. »

« Et bien c'est réussi, » répondit Severus. « J'ai cru un instant que vous étiez venu au monde sans odorat, » ricana-t-il.

Harry sourit, puis reprit un air sérieux.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Nous avons du travail. »

« Évidemment, » renifla Severus.

« Nous en aurons certainement pour une bonne partie de la nuit... »

« Le travail ne m'a jamais fait peur, Harry. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un nouveau sourire éblouissant et s'éloigna pour poser sa besace sur l'un des plans de travail et commencer à déballer ses affaires auxquelles il redonnait leur taille d'origine.

Severus posa sa propre besace sur un lit de camp au fond de la pièce et s'approcha lentement d'Harry. Il était à quelques centimètres, derrière lui et admira un instant ses mouvements doux et précis.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Harry sursauta et lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant de la rattraper avec habileté et vitesse surprenante.

« Vous m'avez fait peur... » souffla Harry avant de se reprendre. « Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour le moment. C'est un équipement spécifique à notre magasin et je suis l'un des seuls capable de le monter pour être honnête. Cette chose est un véritable casse tête, » dit-il en sortant des récipients et des tubes. « Par contre, vous pourriez récupérer les fleurs, si vous le souhaitez bien sûr ! »

« Je suis là pour ça, Harry, » ronronna à nouveau Severus. « Expliquez moi comment procéder, » dit-il en se retournant vers l'immense plante.

Harry fit de même et il admirèrent un instant ce splendide monument que la nature avait créé à elle seule. Cette plante avait tout de même une forte connotation sexuelle. Elle était effectivement appelée familièrement le "Phallus de Titan" à cause de sa ressemblance plus que direct avec un sexe masculin pointant vers le ciel - et aux dimensions disproportionnées.

« Tout de même... ça y ressemble beaucoup... » murmura Harry pour lui-même.

« Vous trouvez aussi, » ricana Severus, faisant monter le rouge aux joues d'Harry. « Quoi que, je ne vous souhaite pas d'être aussi bien doté, vos partenaires en souffriraient. »

Harry rougit de plus belle - de façon adorable d'après Severus - et se retourna vers la paillasse pour prendre deux récipients de la taille de petits saladiers. Il prit aussi une pince à épiler de grosse taille et un couteau en argent avant de revenir vers le Maître des potions qui ne s'était pas délesté de son sourire moqueur.

« Il faudra tout d'abord couper les grosses feuilles de chaque côté, elles sont très solides, allez-y franchement. Cela dit, il ne faudra pas abîmer les fleurs qui sont cachées derrière. Une fois fait, vous les poserez sur la deuxième table, et les envelopperez dans un linge propre que je vais allez étendre là-bas. Ensuite, récoltez les fleurs avec précaution à l'aide de cette pince pour évitez de les toucher. Vous les mettrez dans ces saladiers, sans mélanger celles des deux plantes. »

Harry était véritablement sérieux, son visage montrait qu'il essayait de se souvenir de tous les détails et d'expliquer correctement.

« Le temps que vous ayez fait ça, j'aurai fini de monter le matériel. Et on pourra commencer à extraire le fluide. En attendant que la machine fasse son travail, nous pourrons travailler sur le reste. Le... tronc sera coupé en cube et il faudra aussi en extraire les sucs. Ce sera long car il y en aura beaucoup et la machine ne prend que des petites quantités. Les racines seront lavées, épluchées et coupées en rondelles pour être mises sous sort de conservation, je pourrais m'en occuper plus tard, elles ne seront pas altérées, contrairement au reste. Les feuilles seront coupées en lamelles très fines, séchées puis hachées... »

Il avait l'air de songer à ce qu'il aurait pu oublier, avant de pâlir légèrement et de regarder Severus dans les yeux.

« Je ne vous donne pas d'ordre bien sûr, vous ferez ce que vous souhaitez ! »

« J'ai dit à Karl que je vous aiderai et je le ferai. Après tout, j'y ai moi aussi beaucoup à gagner avec cet arrangement et je n'ai jamais fait ça, je préfère que vous supervisiez la suite des événements. »

Harry sourit et acquiesça. Il tendit à Severus les ustensiles dont il aurait besoin et retourna au montage de sa machine à distiller.

« D'ailleurs, » demanda Severus en tranchant à la base les feuilles géantes de l'Amorphophallus titanum. « Vous l'avez déjà fait souvent ? Vous semblez vous y connaître. »

« C'est la première fois, » dit Harry en lui faisant un sourire timide.

« Pardon ? » demanda Severus en stoppant son geste, son couteau planté dans la chair épaisse de la plante.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'Amorphophallus titanum. C'est la première fois que je le prépare. »

« Mais comment connaissez-vous la procédure alors ? »

« Je l'ai lue dans un livre. »

« Et vous vous souvenez de tout ça ? »

« J'ai plutôt une bonne mémoire, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, je ne l'ai pas lue qu'une fois. C'était un rêve de m'occuper d'un de ces monuments de la botanique. C'est un peu comme affronter un dragon. Réussir à avoir les ingrédients est une épreuve de précision. »

Severus hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'Harry voulait dire, puis recommença à couper les feuilles en silence, le travail allait durer des heures...

* * *

 _Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

 _A bientôt._

 _Epsi._

 _PS : pour ceux qui suivent Russe de mon cœur, la publication du dernier chapitre aura probablement bien lieu mardi comme prévu._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour !

Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, favs, follows.

J'ai eu beaucoup de retour (presque plus que pour RDMC!) et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions, mais vous pouvez comprendre que ça retirerait tout le mystère que j'ai insufflé dans cette histoire ;)

Merci à AudeSnape qui a corrigé au mois d'août lorsque l'histoire était encore fraîche et à Pauu-Aya qui est repassé dessus cette après-midi (alors qu'elle était censé écouter en cours la vilaine ! :P )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Iota

Enfin !

Enfin, ils avaient terminé de s'occuper des ingrédients.

Il ne restait qu'à patienter pour que le sort de séchage finisse d'enlever toute l'humidité des feuilles.

Ils avaient passé leur nuit à préparer les plantes, s'allongeant sur le lit de camps par intermittence pour que l'extracteur ne reste jamais sans surveillance. Bien sûr, pendant ces moments, ils ne dormaient pas vraiment mais c'était au moins un petit temps de repos.

Severus en avait profité pour regarder Harry travailler pendant un long moment. Plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette d'Harry. Le travailleur.

Oh, il savait déjà qu'Harry était un travailleur, mais à la boutique, il ne le voyait jamais plongé dans son travail de préparateur d'ingrédients. Les seules choses qu'il l'avait vu faire c'était piler des scarabées ou ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas très compliqué ou prenant. Là, Harry était concentré. Il fronçait parfois les sourcils ou mordillait sa lèvre inférieure de façon adorable.

Ils avaient maintenant terminé, et devaient attendre la fin du processus de séchage, mais pour ça, Severus avait une idée.

« Que pensez-vous de sortir de cette pièce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas... » répondit faiblement Harry, épuisé.

« J'aimerais aller dans une clairière non loin d'ici pour récupérer quelques ingrédients, et nous pourrons enfin enlever ce sort de _Têtenbulle_ pour respirer l'air frais. »

« C'est une bonne idée, » répondit Harry. « Il est sept heures du matin, ça devrait être calme. »

Severus se releva pour vider son sac sur la paillasse, de façon à ne pas avoir à porter trop de choses, et qu'il ait la place d'y mettre encore des bocaux. Il jeta un œil à Harry qui avait redressé la tête et commençait à se relever péniblement. Le jeune homme semblait véritablement épuisé et Severus se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de sortir maintenant.

« Voudriez-vous plutôt vous reposer ? Je peux très bien aller chercher ces ingrédients tout seul. »

« Non, ça ira très bien, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Je dormirai chez moi lorsque nous serons rentrés. Si je m'effondre ici, je ne bougerais pas avant demain matin et il faut encore faire le rapport à Karl. »

Il s'étira de tout son long et ramassa sa robe qu'il avait enlevée la veille à cause de la chaleur pour l'enfiler avec des gestes lents, avant de rejoindre Severus qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte.

« C'est loin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non pas tellement, mais nous irons en transplanant, ça sera plus simple, » répondit Severus.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Harry y apposa des sorts pour que personne, pas même le personnel de l'hôtel ne puisse entrer. Il y avait dans cette salle, une petite fortune en ingrédients et Harry n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un la lui vole.

Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers après avoir enlevé leur sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ et Severus s'approcha de l'accueil.

« **Nous reviendrons dans une ou deux heures tout au plus. Personne ne doit entrer dans cette pièce à cause des vapeurs toxiques. Compris ?** »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle avait l'habitude et même si ce n'était pas très rassurant de savoir que des vapeurs toxiques ou des fluides dangereux pouvaient sortir de ses pièces, elle ne s'en inquiétait plus vraiment.

Severus fit un signe de tête à Harry qui le suivit immédiatement. Ils sortirent de l'auberge et commencèrent à marcher, sans but, profitant de l'air frais et du soleil qui brillait. Ils furent silencieux pendant un bon moment, profitant seulement des quelques bruits du village qui se réveillait peu à peu.

« Qu'avez vous dit à la réceptionniste ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

« Je me suis juste assuré que personne n'essaie d'entrer dans cette pièce, » répondit négligemment Severus. « Pouvons-nous transplaner maintenant ? » continua-t-il en tendant son bras.

« Bien sûr, » fit Harry en cramponnant sa manche d'une main, alors que de l'autre, il étouffait un bâillement.

Severus le regarda un instant avant de prendre la main posée sur son avant-bras avec douceur et de l'enlever. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Harry, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre de sa taille, l'enlaçant doucement.

« Que... Que faites-vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous êtes trop fatigué pour, ne serait-ce que vous accrocher à moi. Je m'assure donc que vous ne soyez pas désartibulé en cours de route. Il serait fâcheux que vous vous détachiez de moi, je n'aimerais pas vous perdre, » murmura Severus en penchant la tête vers son oreille.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi il réagissait ainsi et perdait le contrôle lorsqu'il était près de ce jeune homme, mais il était sûr de ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Jamais. Il sentit un doux frisson parcourir le corps d'Harry puis sa tête se poser sur son épaule, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, ses bras s'enroulaient timidement autour de sa taille.

Il profita un instant, un tout petit instant, de cette position. C'était un câlin, ni plus ni moins, et ça faisait longtemps que Severus n'avait pas expérimenté ça.

Il se décida ensuite à transplaner et ce ne fut pas facile dans son état de fatigue, surtout qu'il devait diriger complètement Harry, mais il n'hésita pas à serrer un peu plus le corps du jeune homme contre lui.

Dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied au sol, Harry fut pris de haut-le-cœur et se détacha de Severus pour pouvoir respirer et ne pas risquer de lui vomir dessus.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Severus.

« Ça va, merci, » souffla Harry. « Je devrais juste me reposer un moment, le temps que vous alliez chercher vos ingrédients, » continua-t-il en s'asseyant à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre et en respirant profondément.

« Très bien, » dit Severus en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de disparaître dans la forêt dense.

Il n'était pas très inquiet, Harry lui avait avoué avoir du mal avec les transports sorciers et son état de fatigue avait accentué ce fait. Et puis, ils avaient déjà passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'était plaisant d'être un peu seul.

Severus connaissait bien cet endroit, il n'était absolument pas dangereux et regorgeait de plantes basiques pour les potions. Il y allait souvent lorsqu'il habitait encore ici pour ne pas avoir à payer trop cher ce qu'il pouvait se procurer facilement, telles que les orties.

Il marcha donc dans la forêt pendant de longues minutes, ramassant ce dont il avait besoin, avant de les mettre dans des bocaux pour les préparer plus tard. Pendant qu'il répétait ces gestes machinaux, il repensa à Harry.

Ce jeune homme était... Ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Ou du moins, le type de personne dont il pouvait facilement tomber amoureux.

Il le savait bien. Il était déjà tombé amoureux. Peut-être...

Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Il était tombé amoureux une seule fois dans sa vie et c'était de Sirius Black. Une belle grosse connerie d'ailleurs. Il l'avait espionné pendant une bonne partie de sa scolarité alors que Black le détestait. Très souvent, il s'était fait repérer et s'en était suivi des bagarres sanglantes dont il ressortait le cœur meurtri. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien dit, de peur de voir Black s'éloigner de lui.

Ironie du sort, lui qui avait été maltraité durant son enfance, préférait se faire frapper que d'être ignoré.

Severus était tellement attiré et fasciné par la magie noire, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Sirius pouvait la rejeter aussi durement en même temps qu'il avait rejeté la famille Black. Il était persuadé que Sirius reviendrait à la raison et que sa famille voudrait lui trouver une épouse, ou un époux. A ce moment-là, ils le trouveraient lui, le plus jeune potionniste depuis des siècles et pour évincer son défaut de n'être qu'un sang-mêlé, il serait le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle connerie...

Tellement aveuglé par les belles paroles de Lucius, la puissance du Lord Noir et cette attirance malsaine. Il ne voyait pas qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance d'être avec Black, il s'auto-punissait pour une quelconque raison... L'adolescence était une période vraiment sombre et déséquilibrée. Surtout la sienne...

Bien sûr, il n'était plus amoureux de Black maintenant, il se demandait même s'il l'avait été un jour. Peut-être était-ce juste ses hormones en ébullition à ce moment-là. Et il y avait de quoi ! Sirius Black était incroyablement beau. Il avait un sourire charmeur, de grands yeux gris, un visage d'aristocrate et des cheveux longs et ondulés.

Harry était un peu comme Black finalement. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, de grands yeux rieurs et une bouche à damner un saint. Il avait aussi, la même part d'ombre en lui... Le côté ténébreux. Il pouvait être joyeux et drôle, et la seconde d'après, froid et noble.

Par contre, Harry était loin d'être aussi cruel que Black avait pu l'être. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues stupides, loin de là. Il avait la capacité de compatir. Il était généreux, cultivé, agréable...

Severus se demandait s'il avait une chance avec Harry... Certainement, au vu de ses réactions lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui. Mais, était-ce seulement une relation avec Severus Snape l'auteur de « Milles herbes et potions » que recherchait Harry, ou Severus, le client cultivé avec lequel il pouvait parler de plein de sujets ?

De plus, Harry avait dit qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse... Lui n'en voulait pas. C'était trop de contraintes dans sa vie, il avait un caractère de solitaire et puis... Il était obsessionnel. Lorsqu'il avait quelqu'un, il pouvait devenir si possessif...

Rien de tout cela ne plairait à Harry...

Pourtant...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Harry avait dit à Lucius qu'il aimait les hommes, et les hommes mûrs qui plus était. D'ailleurs, il lui avait dit aussi que si Lucius n'était pas marié, il aurait accepté un rendez-vous... Ce n'était peut-être que des paroles en l'air, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry. Severus en était certain.

Lucius...

Le simple souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé - ou que Lucius avait volé pour être plus précis - faisait monter en lui un sentiment de jalousie. Lui aussi aurait aimé goûter ses douces lèvres pour pouvoir enfin se dire qu'Harry n'était pas pour lui...

Severus retournait dans la clairière où ils étaient apparus au moins une heure auparavant lorsqu'il entendit un petit jappement. Le Maître des potions s'arrêta net, et tendit l'oreille. Il avança très doucement en direction du bruit, à l'endroit même où il avait laissé Harry et écarta les feuilles qui lui barraient la vue.

Lorsqu'il put voir la scène, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Harry était toujours adossé à l'arbre, l'une de ses jambes repliée contre son torse, l'autre étendue. Il souriait avec tendresse à... un chien. Mais ce chien n'était pas ordinaire. Il ressemblait à un patronus à quelques différences près. Il avait l'aspect tout aussi fantomatique et la même couleur bleutée, mais pourtant, les herbes se courbaient à son passage et Harry le poussait parfois gentiment du pied pour qu'il roule sur lui même.

Il n'était pas aussi brillant qu'un patronus, et ne flottait pas dans les airs, pourtant, lorsqu'il se mit à courir après un insecte, Severus vit parfaitement une traînée de brume bleutée suivre sa progression.

Il était petit, et avait des longues oreilles dont les... poils, bouclaient légèrement. Severus penchait plutôt pour un cocker, mais il était un peu trop loin pour en être certain.

Le petit chien courait toujours après sa mouche, faisant rire Harry. Celui-ci l'appela en claquant sa main sur sa cuisse. Aussitôt, l'animal oublia son insecte et vint pousser la main du jeune homme pour quémander des caresses qu'Harry lui donna avec un plaisir évident, faisant japper l'animal encore une fois.

Severus voulut s'avancer, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, que le jeune homme releva la tête et braqua ses yeux dans les siens, alors que le chien disparaissait dans un "pop" discret.

« Vous êtes revenu ! » dit Harry avec un sourire forcé alors qu'il se relevait. «Vous avez fait vite. »

« Je suis parti depuis plus d'une heure. »

« Oh... » répondit Harry en rougissant. « Je n'ai pas dû voir le temps passer... »

« Je pense bien... » dit Severus en regardant l'endroit ou le chien avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Nous pouvons rentrer alors ! Je pense que je vais pouvoir transplaner moi-même à présent, » dit Harry en se relevant, se préparant à partir.

« Oh non, n'y songez pas ! » répondit Severus en lui agrippant le bras. « Je veux savoir ce que c'était. »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma en quelques secondes et il s'arracha à la prise de l'homme. L'atmosphère n'avait plus rien de douce ni de joyeuse.

« Ça ne vous regarde en rien, » dit Harry avec hargne.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à exiger quoi que ce soit de moi, je ne vous dois rien ! »

« Certes, j'ai juste voulu savoir ce qu'était ce merveilleux phénomène dont je ne connais rien. »

Harry parut surpris.

« Merveilleux ? »

« Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais vu une telle magie, qu'était-ce ? »

Harry soupira et regarda l'autre homme, comme pour le sonder, avant de soupirer à nouveau et de se rasseoir par terre. Il invita Severus a en faire de même. Celui-ci hésita, puis, ne voulant pas manquer l'occasion d'en savoir plus, s'assit à son tour sur le sol, avec une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Après un long silence durant lequel, Harry sembla chercher ses mots, Severus commença :

« Si vous... »

Il fut cependant couper par le jeune homme qui claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, le chien apparut mais complètement recroquevillé contre le tronc, tremblant de peur alors qu'il fixait Severus.

« Excusez-le, c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. »

« La première fois ? » demanda le Maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils.

En attendant la réponse d'Harry, il avança sa main en direction de l'animal, sans pour autant le toucher. Il attendait simplement que le chien veuille venir.

« Personne n'est au courant de son existence... » répondit Harry en poussant légèrement la bête qui semblait assez intéressée par la main tendue.

« Personne ? »

« Non... »

« Qui es-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. D'après ce que j'en ai déduit, c'est une part de ma magie. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? La magie n'était en rien palpable, ni même avec une volonté propre. Il lui fallait plus de détails, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en demander plus, un souffle chaud se perdit sur sa main.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le chien qui était plus près de lui maintenant et semblait essayer de le jauger en sentant le bout de ses doigts. Ce qu'il huma dut lui plaire car, subitement, il avança sa tête pour la fourrer dans la main de Severus.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et commença à caresser la petite tête bleutée. C'était une sensation assez étrange... Comme s'il caressait un courant d'air chaud incroyablement doux. Son cœur semblait apaisé comme s'il avait pris un filtre de paix. Il continua à flatter l'animal qui jappait joyeusement.

Harry regardait la scène avec le sourire, rayonnant de tendresse.

« Il semble vous avoir adopté Severus. »

« Comment faites-vous cela ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« J'étais très souvent tout seul lorsque j'étais petit... Mais... J'avais toujours très peur, et de tout. Je me sentais constamment énervé alors que j'étais épuisé c'était... étrange. Je vous dis cela, mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, j'avais cinq ans... »

« Votre magie... »

« Oui, j'ai compris plus tard que c'était à cause de ma magie, elle tourbillonnait sans cesse en moi et je luttais instinctivement pour qu'elle ne sorte pas. Ayant peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, je la retenais en moi. »

« Vous vous souvenez de ça ? » demanda Severus analysant tout ce qui était dit.

« Vaguement... J'ai quelques flash de ce genre de moments, » répondit Harry.

« Ensuite ? »

« Un jour, je me suis senti exploser. C'était une vraie tempête à l'intérieur de moi et tout à coup, elle est sortie, ma magie est sortie. Sous forme de Iota. »

« Iota ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil levé.

« Je ne sais plus pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça, » dit Harry avec un geste négligent de la main.

« Continuez, » dit Severus en regardant la forme fantomatique du chien qui était en train de tourner sur lui même pour se blottir sur ses genoux. Là encore, il sentait le poids de l'animal, quoique plus léger que la normale.

« Il est apparu devant moi, sans prévenir. Il était beaucoup plus petit que maintenant, un vrai petit chiot. »

Severus prit le chien par les pattes avant et le souleva légèrement pour le regarder.

« Il a l'air encore très jeune. »

« Je pense qu'il grandit en même temps que moi... Donc Iota est apparu et pour la première fois, je me suis senti bien, en paix avec ma magie. Puis, quelqu'un est arrivé et Iota à disparu subitement. Pourtant... C'est comme s'il était toujours à côté de moi, en moi. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant qu'Harry regardait tendrement Iota, étalé sur les jambes de Severus et qui se délectant des papouilles que celui-ci lui offrait.

« Ensuite, Iota apparaissait à chaque fois que je me sentais seul, et dès que quelqu'un arrivait, il repartait. J'ai mis du temps à savoir qui il était, mais j'en ai conclu que c'était ma magie. Enfin... Une partie. »

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivez à cette solution ? »

« Lorsqu'il est là, mes sorts sont un peu plus faibles et il peut en lancer lui-même. »

Severus eut un sursaut et regarda à nouveau le chien.

« Il peut lancer des sorts ? »

« Iota, va chercher ! » dit Harry en lançant un bout de bois qui traînait là.

Il le lança haut et très fort, pour que le bâton se plante dans le feuillage touffu de l'un des arbres qui bordaient la clairière.

Iota s'arrêta au pied de l'arbre, la queue remuant avec frénésie alors qu'il regardait en l'air et tournait en rond, semblant attendre son bâton. Lorsqu'il comprit que celui-ci ne tomberait pas, il stoppa tout mouvement et Severus put admirer le bout de bois foncer sur lui à grande vitesse. Iota l'attrapa au vol et le ramena à Harry en gonflant le torse.

« C'est bien mon Iota, c'est bien ! » gloussa Harry en le caressant, il donna ensuite le bâton à Severus qui haussa un sourcil avant de jeter ledit bâton par dessus son épaule, sans regarder le chien qui partait à sa poursuite comme un dératé.

« Que sait-il faire d'autre ? »

« Tous les sorts que je peux faire moi-même en informulé. »

« Évidemment... » souffla Severus en lançant à nouveau le bâton.

« Et à quelle fréquence apparaît-il ? »

« Dès que je suis seul. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'aime pas être seul. Je ne fais pas appel à lui, il vient, c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? »

« Il disparaît dès que quelqu'un approche. Je suis plus vigilant d'habitude et je repère les gens qui approchent. J'étais vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui, et vous avez été très discret. »

« Je vois... » dit Severus en lançant encore une fois le bâton.

Il y eut un moment de silence, seulement perturbé par le chant des oiseaux et les jappements de Iota qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

« Vous n'en direz rien, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry, anxieux.

« Non... » répondit Severus avec douceur. « Non je ne dirai rien. »

En cet instant, il avait juste envie de caresser la joue d'Harry et de l'embrasser avec passion. Il était si attendrissant avec son chiot et ses joues délicatement rosées par sa délicieuse timidité.

« Merci, » souffla Harry avant de se relever.

Iota disparut dans un "pop" et Harry adressa un sourire à Severus.

« Nous pouvons rentrer à l'auberge ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en tendant sa main au Maître des potions pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oui, » fit Severus une fois sur pied. « La récolte a été bonne. »

.oOo.

Ils étaient passés en coup de vent à l'auberge pour récupérer leurs ingrédients ainsi que leur matériel et étaient maintenant dans la salle des cheminées au Ministère finnois. Leur pass étaient validés et ils n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer en Angleterre.

Severus passa le premier, sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait rattraper Harry à la sortie de l'âtre.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, il réceptionnait un jeune homme couvert de suie et légèrement tremblant.

« Vous voulez vraiment passer à la boutique maintenant ? Vous êtes épuisé, vous irez demain... »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas tout rendu à Karl. »

« Très bien, je vous accompagne. »

« Non, rentrez chez vous, vous m'avez merveilleusement aidé et vous méritez du repos. »

« Ne discutez pas, je viens avec vous. Vous ne pourrez pas transplaner, » répondit Severus d'une voix sans appel.

Sans attendre la réponse, ni accorder un regard au gamin de la réception qui s'était relevé en les voyants arriver, il tira Harry par le bras. Ils traversèrent ainsi tout le Ministère avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la cabine téléphonique qui eut l'habituel sursaut.

Severus prit à nouveau Harry contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber et le serra contre son torse solide. Il entendit un soupir de plaisir sortir des lèvres du jeune homme et sourit lorsque celui-ci vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de chaussée, Severus ne sortit même pas de la cabine pour les faire transplaner et en quelques secondes, ils atterrirent à côté de "Écorces & Écailles". Ils restèrent pourtant dans la même position, profitant du moment avant de se dire au revoir. Severus pencha sa tête pour enfouir son nez dans la tignasse brune et respira doucement son odeur, comme pour s'en imprégner.

Le carillon du magasin d'en face les réveilla de ce moment de tendresse.

Harry se détacha de l'homme et lui fit un sourire avant d'aller jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin et de pousser la porte. Severus le suivit ; avec un peu de chance, il récupérerait des ingrédients rares.

« Harry ! Severus ! Ravi de vous voir ! » dit Karl qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour utiliser le prénom du Maître des potions qui l'avait autorisé à le faire.

« Bonjour Karl ! » dit joyeusement Harry alors que Severus faisait un simple signe de tête.

« J'espère que tu nous ramènes des merveilles Harry, » dit le gérant en regardant le sac d'un œil avide.

« Evidemment ! Deux Amorphophallus titanum entiers et préparés, tout ça à un prix imbattable. »

« C'est pas vrai ? » dit Karl en regardant Severus pour avoir confirmation.

Il n'en eut pas besoin car Harry lui lançait la bourse encore pleine de gallions qu'il lui avait confié en partant.

« Quatre-vingt-quinze gallions les deux ! »

« Incroyable ! »

Harry commença à sortir des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles contenant jus, herbes, pâte, ou autre, et aussi les sachets de rondelles de racines.

« Il n'y a plus que ça a préparer. Je t'avoue que je n'en avais plus le courage après tout ça. »

« C'est fantastique Harry, rien qu'avec les cinq premières fioles nous remboursons la somme investie ! »

« Je ne suis pas seul à devoir être félicité, Severus est resté debout toute la nuit pour m'aider ? »

« Vous avez participé à la négociation ? » demanda Karl en se tournant vers l'homme.

« Non, je peux vous dire que votre employé a été parfait pour cela, » répondit Severus.

« Je vais peut-être t'envoyer sur d'autres négociations... » dit Karl, songeur.

Les deux hommes virent parfaitement Harry pâlir drastiquement avant que le gérant n'éclate de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je sais parfaitement que ce travail n'est pas fait pour toi. C'est tout de même agréable de savoir que je peux compter sur toi pour ça aussi, » dit Karl avec un sourire. « Allez, monte chez moi et prends la chambre d'ami, je ne te laisse pas repartir dans ton état de fatigue. »

Sans discuter, Harry partit en direction de la porte et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Le jeune homme se retourna finalement.

« Merci Severus... pour tout, » dit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

« Alors, comment puis-je vous dédommager pour votre travail ? »

« Faisons un tour aux ingrédients rares, » répondit Severus, l'image d'Harry souriant, toujours en tête.

* * *

Avez-vous, vous aussi fondu pour Iota, comme AudeSnape ?

A jeudi prochain.

Epsi.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous somme à la moitié de HJH, youpiiiiii !

On va en apprendre un peu plus sur Harry et peut-être un nouveau rapprochement entre lui et Severus... Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture.

Ah si, j'ai un autre truc à dire !

Pour les lecteurs de "Russe de mon cœur" (RDMC pour les intimes) qui m'auraient laissé une review sur l'avant dernier chapitre (celui avant l'épilogue) et n'auraient pas reçu de réponse, je m'excuse platement. J'y ai répondu très tard, juste après la publication du dernier chapitre, et les nouvelles reviews arrivant, je me suis complètement paumée sur les personnes à qui j'avais répondu ou non. Donc pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je suis fautive et vous pouvez clairement m'insulter (bon, pas trop fort quand même...)

Et bien sûr, merci à mes deux bêtas, qui malgré leurs études, continue de me relire, même à des heures pas possible et avec des cours le lendemain. Gros bisous Iotacien à Pauu-Aya et AudeSnape.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Epsi.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Sigma

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur périple en Finlande et Severus n'avait vu Harry que très peu de fois, notamment lorsqu'il allait à la boutique pour quelques ingrédients manquants. Quand ils étaient seuls, Iota pointait le bout de son nez, juste quelques secondes pour lui faire la fête, et repartait tout aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé. Comme pour lui dire bonjour.

Harry trouvait cela très amusant et Severus s'en délectait. Intérieurement bien sûr.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été compliquées pour Severus.

Après leur retour de Finlande, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui avec ses ingrédients rares, il s'était allongé et avait fait le point sur les événements. Il en avait lui même conclu qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'Harry.

C'était fou. C'était stupide. C'était vrai...

Alors, il avait refusé toutes les propositions d'Harry pour aller chercher des ingrédients. C'était pourtant lui qui avait demandé à Karl de participer aux récoltes, mais il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible du jeune homme, pour ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

Malheureusement, cet éloignement forcé devenait de plus en plus dur à gérer.

Il avait envie de le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le toucher. Il avait même envie de voir Iota...

Lorsqu'il avait refusé les propositions d'Harry, prétextant qu'il avait trop de travail, il avait bien vu son air déçu et légèrement sceptique. Surtout la troisième et dernière fois...

Mais là c'était trop dur d'être éloigné, de se contenter de rêver de lui. Il voulait le voir.

D'un geste brusque, il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était avachi, essayant en vain de s'occuper de papiers importants, et fonça en direction de la cheminée. Sans même prendre le temps de se préparer, pour ne pas risquer de reculer au dernier moment, il s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes en prononçant distinctement sa destination :

« Chaudron Baveur. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait élégamment dans la brume poussiéreuse et étouffante du pub et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était presque à la porte, lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il fut presque tenté de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais il savait très bien que cette personne ne serait pas dupe. Il se retourna donc, son meilleur faux sourire plaqué sur le visage, pour bien montrer à quel point il était agacé.

« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Voyons Severus, ne sois pas si formel. Je ne suis plus ton directeur, » répondit Albus avec son sourire de grand-père et ses yeux pétillants.

« Je suis pressé Albus, de quel sujet vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Mais rien en particulier Severus. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle voilà tout... J'étais inquiet mon enfant et je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour en Angleterre. »

« Vous voulez dire que la lettre annuelle que vous m'avez fait promettre de vous écrire ne vous renseigne pas suffisamment ? » demanda Severus, feignant la surprise.

« Vous voulez parler des mots "Tout va bien ici, car vous n'y êtes pas." que je reçois chaque 21 novembre ? » demanda Albus en gloussant.

« Ceux-là même. Notre marché ne précisait pas ce que je devais mettre dans ces lettres. »

« J'en conviens Severus et je suis heureux de constater à quel point vous êtes resté un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

« Vouliez-vous me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Oh non, absolument pas, juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je voulais juste vous inviter à prendre le thé dans mon bureau. »

« Oui, oui, » grommela Severus. Il voulait juste en finir et rejoindre Harry.

« Parfait ! Alors disons samedi dix heures. Au revoir Severus. »

Avant que Severus n'ait pu objecter, le vieux fou avait disparu au milieu de la foule. Le Maître des Potions baissa la tête et serra l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant : Albus Dumbledore devait être le plus Serpentard des Gryffondors.

Bon, il verrait ça plus tard car pour le moment, il devait aller à la boutique pour voir Harry. Et puis... Albus avait oublié une chose, si lui était le plus Serpentard des Gryffondors, Severus Snape était le plus Serpentard des Serpentards et il n'avait pas précisé de quel samedi il parlait... Pas vrai ?

Severus arpenta l'allée marchande pour aller au petit magasin qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il aperçut enfin la devanture bleu nuit et pressa le pas pour arriver plus vite.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Harry, dans une tenue, plus qu'attrayante.

En effet, il portait un pantalon en toile noire, rentré dans une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon de même couleur. Une large ceinture, dans laquelle étaient rangées des potions et des couteaux, serrait sa taille fine et il portait en haut, une tunique légère blanche, légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Par dessus cela, un magnifique manteau long en cuir de dragon noir également, magnifiait sa silhouette.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit Severus, revenu de sa surprise.

« Bonjour monsieur... » marmonna le jeune homme.

Il était revenu au "monsieur" depuis que Severus avait décliné son invitation une troisième fois. Il paraissait légèrement boudeur et c'était très certainement le cas. Le Maître des potions le comprenait parfaitement d'ailleurs. Après les moments qu'ils avaient échangés, cette distance entre eux était étrange.

Harry le contourna pour pouvoir passer la porte et - au vu de son accoutrement - certainement partir en mission, mais Severus attrapa son bras, le forçant à se retourner.

« Harry, je peux venir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva la tête qu'il avait baissée lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant certainement une trace de moquerie, ou de mensonge.

« Vous aimeriez venir ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. C'était le marché après tout non ? » Harry se renfrogna. « Et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces temps ci, je ne vous ai pas vu beaucoup, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous, » avoua-t-il enfin.

Harry lui fit un sourire timide et se tourna vers le gérant qui était au comptoir.

« Karl ?! Monsieur Snape peut participer à la mission ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. S'il me signe un parchemin signifiant que toi et moi ne sommes en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, » répondit le gérant en brandissant un parchemin sans même relever la tête de son livre.

Severus grogna, attira le papier et le signa sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry qui le regarda de bas en haut.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça. Il faut vous changez. »

« Très bien, » dit Severus qui réagrippa le bras d'Harry pour le tirer hors du magasin, puis dans une ruelle à côté, sans même lui demander son avis.

« Mais je... » commença Harry.

« Accrochez-vous, » souffla Severus à son oreille, tout en l'enlaçant avec force.

Sans attendre de réponse, Severus les fit transplaner et ils atterrirent devant la grille du manoir Prince. Harry, toujours dans les bras solides de l'autre homme, n'eut pas le temps d'avoir des vertiges, qu'il se fit traîner à travers le magnifique jardin en fleur.

Severus pouvait le voir regarder partout autour de lui pour en voir le plus possible, c'était... attendrissant. Il lui ferait visiter un jour. Surtout les serres qui regorgeaient d'espèces magnifiques.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à traverser les jardins, encore plus de temps pour parcourir l'intérieur du manoir. Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et se contentait de regarder autour de lui.

Il réagit cependant lorsque Severus lâcha son bras et qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.

« Mais... Je... » bredouilla-t-il.

« Vous allez devoir me guider sur ce que je dois porter pour cette excursion, je ne sais même pas où nous allons... »

« Oh... » souffla Harry en jetant un coup d'œil furtif au lit.

Severus sourit. Il l'avait effectivement conduit dans sa chambre au manoir. Elle n'était pas très grande, c'était loin d'être la plus spacieuse de la bâtisse, mais confortable. Elle était dans les tons chauds et possédait une salle de bain et un dressing.

« Et bien, vous devrez pouvoir supporter les grosses températures... Et être protégé au maximum. »

Severus hocha la tête et fouilla dans ses étagères. Il trouva un pantalon en toile qu'il n'avait pas mis depuis des années, une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes, dont le col était serré par un laçage, dévoilant légèrement son torse et une cape fine bardée de sorts de protection en tout genre, spécialement conçue pour le combat. Il garderait les bottes en peau de dragon qu'il portait aux pieds, il n'avait pas plus confortable ni plus résistant.

« Tout cela ira ? » demanda-t-il en sortant du dressing, montrant ses trouvailles.

« Je... pense... » répondit Harry, rouge brique.

Severus esquissa un sourire et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Harry n'avait absolument pas bougé et semblait assez mal à l'aise d'être ici mais aussi légèrement curieux.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, et Severus pensa qu'il pourrait traverser la pièce, là, maintenant, pour le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser avec fougue. Chaque chose en son temps... Ils allaient d'abord partir l'aventure et ensuite... Il verrait. Le plus important à cet instant, c'était de profiter de sa présence.

« Kapsule ? »

Un petit "pop" à côté de lui, lui fit savoir que son elfe était apparue.

« Va me chercher ma besace de potions, dans le laboratoire. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, que Kapsule avait déjà disparu et revenait, portant une lourde besace remplie de divers potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, » protesta Harry.

« Autant avoir chacun notre matériel, si nous sommes séparés. »

« Très bien... » soupira Harry.

« Je ne sais même pas où nous allons, » dit Severus.

« Dans le sud de l'Écosse, » répondit Harry avec un geste négligent de la main.

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

.oOo.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Severus d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Voici Sigma, » répondit Harry en regardant Iota qui courait joyeusement en cercle autour d'eux, apparemment heureux de revoir le Maître des potions.

Celui-ci soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à donner des noms de lettres grecques aux animaux ? » grogna Severus.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » s'offusqua Severus devant le naturel, complètement déplacé - selon lui - dont faisait preuve Harry.

Ils se trouvaient effectivement à environ cinq cent mètres d'une grosse grotte qui mesurait au moins six mètres de haut, d'où dépassait l'énorme tête d'un magnifique dragon faisant paisiblement la sieste. Un vert Gallois pour être exact.

« Et puis, que fait-il ici d'ailleurs ?! Nous sommes en Écosse ! Pas au Pays de Galles ! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont parfois poussés à partir... »

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir. Affronter un dragon n'est pas la même chose que de disséquer un Amorphophallus titanum. »

« Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vais pas vous laissez affronter cela tout seul... » marmonna Severus avec exaspération.

« C'est ce que je fais pourtant une fois par mois, » répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la dangerosité de son travail.

« Tous les mois ? »

« Oui, les écailles de Vert Gallois se vendent bien, alors je viens ici assez souvent maintenant. Sigma me connaît bien. »

« Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'elle vous les donne ? » dit Severus, un sourcil relevé.

Harry ricana.

« Oh non ! C'est une véritable dragonne ! »

Le Maître des potions soupira en secouant la tête.

« Bien... Comment procédons-nous ? »

« Nous devons nous approcher, sans faire de bruit si possible. Elle va très certainement nous entendre quand même, ou au moins nous sentir et elle va se réveiller. A ce moment-là, je fais généralement une diversion avec Iota et je fonce dans sa grotte pour m'y cacher. Je prépare les runes dans sa tanière pour l'immobiliser et une fois fait, je prends quelques unes des écailles de ses pattes. Elle n'a pas mal, ça l'énerve seulement. Ensuite nous partons, et j'efface les runes à distance pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Parfois elle me court après... Mais ça reste rare. »

« Par Merlin... » grogna Severus.

Ce jeune homme était complètement fou... Il disait tout cela avec une sorte d'indifférence, relativement effrayante. Affronter un dragon n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et faire cela comme si on allait à la piscine le dimanche était un peu surréaliste... Cela dit, Harry était entouré une sorte d'aura de confiance et de courage qu'il le rendait véritablement attirant.

« Iota ? » appela Harry avant de se détourner pour sauter, d'un mouvement souple, du rocher sur lequel ils étaient perchés.

Severus soupira et descendit à son tour du rocher, pour aller affronter un dragon...

En se réveillant ce matin, il ne pensait même pas qu'il allait voir Harry ce jour-là, et en ce moment même, il était en route pour aller voler des écailles de Vert Gallois. Il respira profondément. Affronter cet animal mythique était moins terrifiant que de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, chose qu'il avait déjà fait à maintes reprises...

Severus ferma son esprit et se rappela son passé d'espion. Il avait écouté des réunions secrètes à de nombreuses reprises. Celles des Mangemorts mais aussi celles de l'Ordre, voulant savoir s'il risquait de se faire tuer ou pas. Il pouvait très bien ne pas faire de bruit devant cette maudite bestiole.

Il continua sa progression, se tenant près d'Harry, juste derrière lui, pour aller dans la bonne direction et se fier aux gestes du jeune homme. Ils passaient les roches et les herbes hautes en essayant d'être discrets, ils n'avaient de toutes façons pas d'autres choix, on ne pouvait pas transplaner à côté d'un dragon. Ces êtres avaient été créés de Magie pure, ils possédaient une quantité de pouvoir extraordinaire ; celle qui leur permettait de cracher du feu pour certains, ou de la glace pour d'autres. La magie était complètement perturbée à côté de ces animaux et donc le transplanage était trop risqué.

Alors qu'ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres de la bête, celle-ci commença à remuer les naseaux et huma légèrement l'air, avant d'ouvrir un œil ensommeillé.

Severus et Harry s'était figés, attendant de voir s'ils étaient repérés, ce qui était très certainement le cas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit vraiment ses paupières, elle se redressa vivement et toisa les deux sorciers, son thorax émettant un bruit dangereux.

« Hey ! Salut Sigma ! » fit Harry avant de regarder son chien qui les avait suivis sans émettre le moindre son. « Allez Iota ! Fonce ! »

Severus vit le chien partir à vive allure sur la gauche en aboyant fortement. Car oui, si jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait seulement entendu jappé, un son faible, comme un souffle très bref dans une flûte, là, il aboyait bel et bien. Cela dit, la dragonne ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil avant de se refixer sur eux.

« Merde, » souffla Harry. « Sev, _patronus_ ! » cria-t-il ensuite.

Severus qui avait déjà sa baguette en main depuis longtemps, s'exécuta aussitôt et lança un _patronus_ au même moment qu'Harry. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, que leurs deux sortilèges bleutés se mêlèrent un instant avant de se séparer en deux formes très distinctes.

Du côté d'Harry, un adorable petit écureuil bondit gaiement dans l'air, essayant de rattraper le chien. Du côté de Severus, une énorme raie manta, glissa paresseusement dans le courant d'air, allant tout de même à bonne vitesse.

La diversion fonctionna parfaitement car la dragonne se fixa sur les nouveaux arrivants et prépara son souffle chaud, pendant qu'Harry et Severus couraient en direction de la grotte. Serverus se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas dangereux pour Iota, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'était pas un chien de chair et d'os. Il ne pouvait certainement pas être blessé par des attaques physiques et même si c'était le cas, il lui suffirait de réintégrer le corps d'Harry.

Severus courut derrière le jeune homme qui savait parfaitement où il devait aller. Il s'arrêtèrent derrière un rocher à droite de l'entrée de la grotte et Harry s'accroupit, une craie dans la main, pour tracer une rune sur le sol. Severus couvrit ses arrières, avant que tous les deux ne s'élancent de nouveau vers le fond de la grotte et qu'Harry ne refasse la même chose.

Après avoir tracé la deuxième rune, Harry désigna le rocher à gauche de l'entrée où ils devraient s'arrêter ensuite pour tracer la troisième rune.

« Et comment comptez-vous faire pour la quatrième ? » grogna Severus. « Vous ne pouvez pas aller la tracer devant elle ! »

« Celle là est gravée dans la pierre, je n'ai pas besoin de la refaire à chaque fois. »

« Alors pourquoi... » commença à demander Severus qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça pour les autres également. Harry lui coupa la parole, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Plus d'une, aurait interféré avec sa magie et l'aurait gênée au quotidien, » répondit-il à toute vitesse avant de partir en courant. « Vite Severus ! »

Celui-ci le suivit immédiatement, se dirigeant vers le dernier rocher qui devrait les cacher le temps de tracer la rune pour immobiliser la bête. Sur le chemin de quelques mètres seulement, qui les séparaient du prochain lieu à couvert, Harry se retourna pour vérifier que le Maître des potions le suivait toujours et ne vit donc pas la queue du dragon, toujours occupé avec Iota, balayer le sol devant lui.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir, que le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière par la force l'animal. Pourtant, d'une habile pirouette, Harry évita de tomber au sol et, après avoir légèrement titubé, reprit sa route, quoique plus lentement. Severus accéléra et lui agrippa son bras pour le tirer en avant et le projeter derrière le dernier rocher, avant que la queue du dragon ne revienne à leur hauteur.

Severus regarda Harry qui, légèrement groggy, traçait la rune avec des mouvements rapides et précis. Il avait perdu sa baguette et sa craie durant sa chute, alors il était en train de la tracer avec son propre sang, recueilli d'une entaille sur sa joue avec son pouce.

Certaines mèches de ses cheveux s'échappaient de son catogan, partant en tout sens, du sang coulait le long de sa joue et ses vêtements étaient dans un désordre indescriptible.

Il était plus sexy que jamais.

Son aura envahissait l'air autour d'eux, crépitait entre eux. Harry suintait le courage, la confiance, la détermination et toute l'adrénaline accumulée depuis qu'ils s'étaient approchés de cette grotte enivrait Severus de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux, certainement pour lui parler, Severus ne tint plus. D'un mouvement vif, il poussa le jeune homme contre la roche tout en passa sa main derrière sa nuque et se colla à lui.

Sans lui donner le temps de réagir, Severus plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa main libre vint se poser sur la joue du jeune homme dans une douce caresse, contrastant énormément avec la brutalité et l'ardeur du moment.

Des papillons dans le ventre, voilà ce que Severus ressentait alors qu'il dévorait la bouche d'Harry et plus encore lorsque celui-ci ce mit à lui répondre avec ferveur. Il était doué avec sa bouche, très doué même, et Severus était certain que ce baiser était le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Il mordilla la lèvre d'Harry qui gémit et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue entrer.

Severus goûta encore et encore ses délicieuses lèvres et ce qui sembla durer des heures, ne dura même pas une minute. Un aboiement les interrompit et Harry haleta.

« Je dois activer les runes ! » dit Harry en s'écartant brusquement.

Il s'accroupit et eut un instant d'hésitation.

« Nous... Après, » bafouilla-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux et de poser sa main sur la rune pour murmurer une incantation.

Severus observa la rune briller un instant et regarda autour de lui, la grotte était devenue silencieuse. L'énorme dragonne était debout sur ses pattes arrières, prête à attaquer, bien que complètement immobile.

Harry se précipita entre les pattes de Sigma et sortit un petit couteau en argent de son sac, pendant que Severus lançait un sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer la baguette du jeune homme. Avec délicatesse, Harry détacha les écailles qui passaient par dessus les griffes. La peau était tellement dure à cet endroit que c'était complètement indolore pour le dragon, ça ne saignait même pas et ne réduisait pas sa protection pour autant. Ces quelques écailles étaient totalement inutiles et faisaient le bonheur des potionnistes.

Après avoir récolté une dizaine d'écailles, Harry passa à la patte suivante pour renouveler l'opération.

« Vous faites les quatre pattes ? »

« Non, deux par mois. Il faut environ deux mois avant que les écailles qui grandissent plus haut ne repoussent les autres sur les griffes. »

« Je vois, » répondit Severus en regardant Iota courir joyeusement vers eux.

Il se pencha et tout naturellement, ramassa le chien pour le prendre dans ses bras et le récompenser par des caresses.

« Nous pouvons y aller ! » déclara Harry.

« Comment procédons-nous ? »

« Nous allons devant la grotte et je lance un puissant sort de lavage depuis cet endroit. A ce moment-là, nous n'aurons plus qu'à courir le plus loin possible et transplaner avant que la magnifique Sigma ne nous retrouve pour nous tuer, » répondit Harry avec le sourire.

Severus soupira.

Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines...

.oOo.

« Superbe, comme d'habitude, » déclara Karl en relevant le bocal devant ses yeux. « J'espère que l'escapade a été constructive Severus. »

« Grandement, » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

Harry rougit et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi Harry, je te laisse ton après-midi. Mais avant, viens ici pour que je te soigne. »

« Pas la peine, » déclara Severus en tirant sur la main du jeune homme pour l'obliger à le suivre dehors. « Je m'en occupe, » conclut-il avec un sourire, un brin sadique avant de refermer la porte de la boutique derrière eux.

Il conduisit Harry dans la même ruelle que la dernière fois et l'enlaça à nouveau. Malgré tout, cette fois-ci, il ne s'en contenta pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme pour un nouveau baiser fougueux, tout en transplanant.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour !

Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? Parfait.

Quelques nouveaux petits détails sur Harry, mais surtout une avancée dans leur relation. A ce stade là de l'histoire, l'une de mes bêtas grognait de frustration :P

Merci pour vos reviews, vos favs, vos follos et merci à AudeSnape d'avoir pointé le bout de son nez pour une dernière correction rapide cette après-midi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Kapsule

Ils étaient devant les grilles du manoir Prince, et s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que quelques secondes, le temps de revenir chercher les autres encore et encore.

Severus passa l'une de ses mains sous la tunique du jeune homme pour caresser légèrement la peau douce de ses hanches alors que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux indomptables.

Ce fut au bout de longues minutes, lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Severus resta tout de même proche d'Harry et le regarda de ses profonds yeux noirs. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir été repoussé... Peut-être était-ce encore l'adrénaline qui faisait effet...

Harry avait les joues délicatement rougies et la respiration saccadée, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ses yeux verts brillaient alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du Maître des Potions.

« Je dois vous soigner Harry, » souffla Severus en caressant délicatement la joue entaillée.

« Okay, » répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

« Kapsule ? »

L'elfe apparut immédiatement devant le Maître des lieux et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez pointu touche le sol.

« Kapsule peut être utile pour le Maître ? »

« Prépare ma chambre pour que je puisse soigner Harry. Amène toutes les potions de mon laboratoire qui pourraient servir, je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'il a. »

« Oui Maître. Kapsule peut faire transplaner Maître Snape et Monsieur Harry pour éviter de marcher, si Monsieur Harry est malade. »

« Très bonne idée Kapsule. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'objecter, que l'elfe lui prit la main et les fit transplaner jusqu'à la chambre de Severus qui le rattrapa directement lorsqu'il chancela à l'arrivée. Le temps que le jeune homme se reprenne, Kapsule avait installé une desserte à côté de la table de chevet, chargée d'une grande quantité de potions en tout genre.

« Venez, allongez-vous, » dit Severus en conduisant Harry jusqu'à son lit.

« Ça me gêne Severus... C'est votre chambre... » répondit celui-ci alors que la fatigue se faisait sentir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... »

Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, Severus sortit sa baguette et commença à l'examiner grâce à des sorts très utiles qu'il avait appris à lancer pendant la guerre. Le diagnostic complet dura plusieurs minutes et il découvrit que, durant son adolescence, Harry avait eu quelques problèmes de santé. Bien sûr, tout était guéri depuis, mais il avait maintenant un sujet supplémentaire pour se poser des questions.

Son affrontement avec le dragon lui avait laissé, outre les blessures dues aux projections de pierres, deux côtes fêlées et un poignet foulé. Rien de bien grave en somme, mais cela devait tout de même être douloureux, bien qu'il ne se soit pas plaint une seule fois.

Severus lui demanda d'enlever sa tunique et, assis sur le lit, badigeonna chaque entaille avec un baume cicatrisant. Le mouvement doux et répété plongea Harry dans un état de somnolence et ce fut avec les yeux fermés et une voix légèrement engourdie qu'il prit la parole :

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? »

Les mouvements s'interrompirent juste une seconde, avant de reprendre.

« J'en avais envie... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes séduisant. Vous l'étiez encore plus tout à l'heure d'après moi... Et j'aime les hommes. »

« Ce n'était donc que l'adrénaline qui a conduit votre geste ? Vous le regrettez ? » demanda Harry avec une innocence désarmante.

« Non... » souffla Severus. « A vrai dire, vous m'intéressez depuis déjà un moment, mais... je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous... Et je vous ai entendu dire à Lucius que vous cherchiez une relation stable, je ne suis pas... »

« Une relation ne peut pas être stable dès le début... Et puis... votre âge m'importe peu. Et si on essayait ? »

D'un geste rapide, considérant son état, il attrapa Severus par le col de sa tunique et tira dessus pour l'abaisser et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus doux, mais tout aussi passionné.

« Je suis laid, » souffla Severus en reculant de quelques millimètres.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas, » répondit Harry sur le même ton avant de se faire ravir à nouveau les lèvres pour s'écarter quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je suis vieux. »

« Absolument pas, » dit Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« J'ai un caractère épouvantable. »

« Nous serons deux, » répondit encore Harry en déposant de nombreux baisers sur ses lèvres.

« Il y a tellement de raisons de ne pas faire ça... » gémit Severus, non sans serrer le jeune homme contre lui.

« Allez-vous écouter votre raison ? » souffla Harry.

« Je ne suis pas un homme de raison, » grogna Severus avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il était maintenant complètement sur lui, une jambe passée entre les siennes. Il avait un coude enfoncé dans le matelas alors que son autre main naviguait sur son cou et sa joue.

Severus desserra son étreinte au bout de quelques minutes, voulant laisser le jeune homme se reposer. La journée avait été longue et éreintante. Il était dix-neuf heures et ils n'avaient même pas mangé, mais ils se rattraperaient le lendemain. Il était important qu'Harry reprenne des forces grâce à un sommeil réparateur.

Il allait se lever pour laisser le jeune homme épuisé dormir dans sa chambre, mais il sentit une main douce attraper la sienne.

« Restez ici Severus... C'est votre lit... » murmura Harry.

« J'en ai des dizaines d'autres dans ce manoir. »

« Mais aucune autre dans laquelle je suis... » répondit Harry avec un sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Et cet argument est largement suffisant, » déclara Severus avec un sourire en coin.

D'un geste souple il retira sa cape et la posa sur le meuble. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Il fit ses ablutions, se brossa les dents et revêtit son pyjama en coton noir.

Une fois fait, il rejoint Harry qui semblait s'être déjà endormi.

« Kapsule ? » murmura-t-il.

« Maître Snape a besoin de Kapsule ? » demanda le petit être sur le même ton pour ne pas réveiller Harry.

« J'aimerais que tu le laves et que tu le changes, » expliqua Severus, ne voulant pas le faire lui même pour conserver l'intimité du jeune homme. « Et je veux tu changes les draps aussi, son sang est partout. »

« Comment Kapsule doit habiller Maître Harry ? »

« Prend l'un de mes pyjamas. En attendant, j'ai un courrier à écrire. »

« Très bien Maître Snape. »

Après un dernier regard vers le jeune homme, couché dans son lit, Severus partit jusqu'à son bureau et envoya une courte lettre à Karl pour lui expliquer qu'Harry ne pourrait pas venir travailler le lendemain matin, la potion qu'il lui avait fait prendre, peu de temps avant, allait mettre environ dix-huit heures pour réparer complètement ses os...

Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans sa chambre, Harry était bien propre et couché entre ses draps ; la vision en était plus qu'enchanteresse. Lui qui n'aimait pas dormir, trouvant en cette activité une perte de temps majeure, n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se blottir sous sa couette. Il s'avança à pas léger sur le parquet sombre, et rejoignit le lit. Cependant, avant de s'y glisser, il hésita un instant.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait dit ça sous le coup de la fatigue et que demain il crierait au scandale...

En même temps... Il était chez lui, et si le jeune homme n'était pas content, il n'aurait qu'à partir ! Voilà comment Severus raisonnait habituellement avec ses conquêtes et il n'allait pas changer maintenant.

Sans un bruit, il souleva la couverture du côté gauche du lit et se glissa dessous. Comme toujours, il se coucha sur le côté et tomba sur le visage serein d'Harry qui dormait paisiblement.

Glissant sa baguette sous son oreiller - habitude gagnée pendant la guerre - il murmura un sort pour éteindre les bougies et torches disséminées dans la chambre puis un autre pour clore les rideaux. Il regarda l'obscurité se répandre sur le jeune homme à ses côtés et ferma lentement les yeux.

La journée avait été épuisante et pleine de surprises. Le matin même, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il se retrouverait face à une dragonne enragée, nommée Sigma, quelques heures plus tard, ni qu'il embrasserait Harry d'ailleurs.

Que lui réservait le lendemain avec ce mystérieux jeune homme - dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs - à ses côtés ?

Ses pensées s'enchaînant et il ne se sentit pas sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

.oOo.

Des chuchotements le réveillèrent au petit matin :

« Oh merci, je meurs de faim ! »

« Avec plaisir Monsieur Harry. »

« Tu es un ange Kapsule ! »

Severus devinait très bien le rougissement qui s'étalait sur les joues de la petite créature, comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un compliment, ce qui était plutôt rare avec lui...

« Monsieur Harry est un bon sorcier, tout comme Maître Snape, » bredouilla Kapsule avant de disparaître.

Severus sentit le lit bouger et entendit le mouvement des draps et compris qu'Harry venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, les pieds posés à terre. Alors, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour prendre connaissance de son environnement.

Il était toujours dans son lit - évidemment - toujours dans la même position, et avait donc une vue parfaite sur Iota, roulé en boule non loin et sur le dos d'Harry. Les rideaux avaient été ouverts, très certainement par Kapsule, comme tous les matins à huit heures. Il pouvait donc parfaitement voir le jeune homme s'étirer, laissant apercevoir ses hanches fines, et l'entendant grogner lorsque son dos craqua légèrement.

Puis, Harry se retourna vivement, comme s'il s'était souvenu soudainement de quelque chose. Ses yeux se braquèrent alors sur Severus et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller... » dit-il, murmurant toujours, bien que ce ne soit plus utile.

« Comptiez-vous vous sauver discrètement et m'éviter durant des mois ? » demanda Severus d'une voix froide, se braquant totalement face au probable rejet.

« Certainement pas ! » s'offusqua Harry en sautant sur ses pieds pour se tourner complètement vers Severus. « Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller parce que la journée d'hier a été éprouvante et qu'il faut que vous récupériez ! »

« Donc vous ne regrettez pas ce qui s'est passé hier ? » demanda Severus, sceptique.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'étais tout à fait lucide et je savais ce que je disais quand j'ai déclaré que je voulais voir ce qu'il... »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se sentit tiré en avant par son haut de pyjama et s'écroula sur Severus qui ravit immédiatement sa bouche.

Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Entendre qu'Harry ne regrettait rien était bien suffisant, et regarder cette bouche s'agiter pour se justifier était la tentation ultime. Un petit sortilège informulé d'haleine fraîche, et il n'avait plus qu'à ravager ses délicieuses lèvres, chose qu'il fit avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Harry, la surprise passée, s'employa à prouver au potionniste qu'il ne regrettait rien, et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il répondit au baiser, entremêlant sa langue à celle de son... compagnon ?

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était assis dans le lit et Harry chevauchait ses jambes tendues. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre haletants et ils avaient posé leur front l'un contre l'autre en tentant de reprendre leurs esprits.

« Et si on se tutoyait ? » chuchota Severus pour ne pas briser ce moment.

« Je suis d'accord, » souffla Harry à son tour, les yeux toujours fermés.

D'un mouvement vif, il se releva prestement et Severus grogna en le regardant faire ; il aurait préféré rester au lit avec son tout nouveau compagnon. Il se leva aussi, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de rester sous la couette si ce n'était pas pour profiter du corps d'Harry.

« Tu vas peut-être me dire ton nom maintenant ? » tenta Severus.

« Je suis Harry. Pourquoi tout compliquer ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de protester que Kapsule apparut devant eux et s'inclina avec respect.

« Le repas est prêt Maître Snape, Monsieur Harry. »

« Merci Kapsule ! Tu es merveilleuse ! » répondit Harry avec un immense sourire.

L'elfe gloussa en rougissant, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec cet elfe ? Ce n'est justement qu'un elfe, » demanda Severus avec un réel intérêt.

« Ils sont trop souvent négligés par les sorciers. » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. « Ce sont des êtres sensibles et plus ils aimeront une personne, plus ils lui seront dévoués, plus ils seront efficaces. Ma soeur a été sauvé par l'un d'eux et j'ai moi-même été élevé par les elfes. Ce sont des créatures exceptionnelles pour qui sait le remarquer. »

Harry avait donc une soeur, mais chose plutôt étrange ; il avait été élevé par des elfes... Une information de plus à noter dans le mystère Harry. C'était en effet étrange, car seules les familles de Sang-Pur avaient des elfes, donc Harry devait être le descendant d'une grande famille... Il n'en avait pourtant pas les manières et un héritier n'était pas censé travailler dans une petite boutique d'ingrédients...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que Harry passait la porte de la chambre, sûrement dans l'intention de se rendre dans la salle à manger et Severus soupira.

Ce jeune homme n'avait décidément aucune manière. Il était en train de se balader pieds nus et en pyjama dans le manoir sans la moindre gêne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Maître des potions lavé, habillé et apprêté, rejoignit son invité qui l'attendait sagement dans la salle à manger. Severus l'observa un instant alors qu'il regardait les différents bibelots disposés dans la pièce.

« Ce poignard est magnifique ! » s'exclama Harry sans même le regarder, lui faisant lever un sourcil. Comment avait-il su qu'il était là ?

« C'est mon grand père qui l'a ramené d'Amazonie après y avoir chassé d'étranges créatures. »

« Et cette pierre est bien une roche du ciel de l'île noire ? »

« C'est exact, » répondit Severus qui, comme toujours, était véritablement impressionné par les connaissances de son compagnon.

Il secoua la tête avec une légère moue de désolation et s'avança vers la table pour s'asseoir à la place du maître de maison.

« N'as-tu pas dit que tu avais faim ? »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Harry avec un sourire, venant s'asseoir avec aisance près de lui.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi en forme après les potions que je t'ai données hier ? On pourrait croire que tes os sont en parfait état. »

« Mon corps assimile mieux les potions que la moyenne des gens, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de prendre un toast et de le beurrer.

Severus se contenta de cette réponse, comme d'habitude. Harry était très secret et pour le moment, le Maître des potions s'en contentait. Il se sentait bien comme ça et n'éprouvait pas le besoin de tout connaître.

Pas encore.

« De plus, tes potions sont vraiment exceptionnelles. Je me sens bien mieux que d'habitude. Tu as un véritable don, » déclara Harry avant de croquer dans son toast. Après avoir mâché et avalé, il reprit :

« Tu as de la chance, malgré ma fascination pour les potions, je suis une calamité pour les préparer ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Depuis tout petit, je suis passionné par les potions, je dévorais tous les livres que je trouvais. Quelle cruelle déception en arrivant à Poudlard lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais aucun talent... » dit Harry avec un léger sourire, apparemment plongé dans un doux souvenir.

« Qui était ton enseignant à cette époque ? Je sais que plusieurs se sont succédés, » demanda Severus.

« Le professeur Slughorn, » Harry vit la grimace de Severus et se mit à rire. « Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas un très bon professeur. Doué certes, mais il ne s'intéressait qu'à très peu de monde et ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son petit club passaient inaperçus. »

Severus grogna.

« Oui, le fameux Club de Slug... La plus misérable perte de temps que je n'ai jamais connu. »

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé lorsqu'il m'a proposé de l'intégrer, et il n'a pas aimé que je refuse son invitation. »

« Tu as refusé ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité.

« Effectivement, et il m'a pris en grippe à cause de ça. Il ne s'est plus occupé de moi durant les années où il a enseigné. Les professeurs qui lui ont succédé ensuite n'ont pas été très efficaces. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois si bon pour trouver et conditionner les ingrédients mais mauvais en potion ? »

« Oh détrompe-toi, sur la théorie, je connais beaucoup de choses, j'ai lu énormément de livres. Mais pour la pratique... C'est autre chose... Cet art est trop méticuleux pour moi et je n'ai pas l'instinct qui aide à savoir comment une potion va interagir suivant le mouvement qu'on fait, ou l'ingrédient qu'on y plonge. Suivre une recette, malgré que je la connaisse sur le bout des doigts m'est impossible, j'ai toujours envie de tester de nouvelles choses, ou alors, je m'égare et pense à autre chose... Et je rate inévitablement ma potion, » se lamenta Harry.

Severus sourit légèrement et posa les couverts qu'il avait pris afin de commencer son repas. Il croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus.

« Tu es quelqu'un de fascinant Harry. Tu es un mystère à toi tout seul, » déclara-t-il dans un murmure. « J'aime les mystères. »

Il se pencha alors vers le jeune homme qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, pleins de douceur - par Merlin, Harry se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il faisait aux gens ? et avec beaucoup de tendresse, tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas avoir pour quiconque, il s'approcha encore pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. C'était un baiser chaste mais rempli de sincérité. Si avant, il avait voulu posséder Harry, maintenant, il voulait juste le découvrir, lui offrir cette douceur dont le jeune homme semblait parfois cruellement manquer.

« Que dirais-tu de profiter des jardins avec moi ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en se détachant finalement.

« J'aimerais beaucoup Severus, mais je travaille aujourd'hui, » souffla Harry, toujours sous le coup du baiser.

« J'ai prévenu Karl que tu ne travaillerais pas ce matin. Je pensais que tu mettrais plus longtemps à guérir. »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, semblant réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Pourtant, connaissant Karl, Severus savait très bien que si c'était pour la santé de son protégé, il lui donnerait une semaine sans hésiter. Harry ne devait donc pas avoir peur des répercussions sur son employeur pour une seule mâtinée de maladie...

« D'accord, je veux bien passer cette matinée avec toi ! » déclara finalement Harry.

.oOo.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry et Severus se baladaient main dans la main dans le parc du manoir.

C'était Harry qui avait rassemblé son courage pour blottir sa main dans celle de l'autre homme. Severus avait failli le repousser, pas très à l'aise avec cette proximité soudaine, mais s'était retenu à temps, avant de blesser son compagnon. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, Severus avait commencé à se détendre et à apprécier la main légèrement rugueuse dans la sienne la serrant brièvement parfois.

« C'est mon endroit préféré... J'y viens souvent depuis que je suis ici, » dit Severus en posant son regard sur le lac.

L'eau était claire et il pouvait voir les carpes koï nager mollement entre les roseaux et les rochers. Les buissons et les arbres bordaient l'étang et en cette saison, les fleurs étaient nombreuses. Iota courait dans tous les sens, jappant de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il voyait un poisson.

« Il y a pourtant beaucoup de pièces dans le manoir, avec des décorations somptueuses et des richesses inégalées, » déclara Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Je pense que tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les plus belles richesses ne sont pas forcément les biens les plus précieux, » murmura Severus en se tournant vers Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Dans ce manoir, chaque objet vient d'un meurtre, d'une agression, d'une blessure. Ici, il n'y a que la beauté de la nature, » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« C'est vrai... » répondit Harry en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment et Severus s'insulta mentalement. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent, flirtant dans un coin reculé de Poudlard. C'était... dégoulinant de mièvrerie... Et en même temps... ça faisait du bien.

Il n'avait jamais vécu cela.

A Poudlard, il n'avait pas vraiment pu s'adonner à ce genre de passe temps. Ce n'était pas des flirts, c'était juste des parties de jambes en l'air dans un couloir. Et encore... à sa plus grande honte, ce n'était pas à Poudlard… Il avait été dépucelé à vingt ans dans un couloir sombre du manoir du Lord Noir. Avec un physique comme le sien, il avait attendu d'avoir un peu de renommée pour pouvoir tester une relation charnelle...

« Regarde ! » s'exclama Harry, le sortant de ses vieux souvenirs.

« Oui ? » répondit Severus en s'approchant du jeune homme accroupi dans l'herbe.

« C'est une _tuber melanosporum_! Un ingrédient rare ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils en regardant une espèce de caillou noir et légèrement marbré. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout cet ingrédient. Pourtant, il était sûr de tous les connaître... Surtout dans son propre jardin, sur le sol anglais qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Une _tuber melanosporum_ ? Je ne vois pas dans quelle potion elle peut être utilisée... »

« Voyons Severus ! Elle est inutile dans une potion. C'est une truffe ! » s'exclama Harry avec un sourire radieux.

Severus fronça les sourcils face aux réactions de son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas montrer qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose et il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. En même temps... Face au sourire radieux d'Harry, il ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Celui-ci, inconscient du dilemme de Severus, continua :

« C'est vrai que les sorciers n'y connaissent rien à la cuisine, mais ce soir, c'est moi qui prépare à manger et tu vas voir que ce sera le meilleur plat que tu n'auras jamais goûté : un émincé de canard truffé avec une bonne salade verte aux oignons confits. »

Severus fit un sourire en coin.

« Tu vas réellement cuisiner ? »

« Oui ! Étonnement, je suis plutôt doué en cuisine, contrairement aux potions. Je suis tout de même incapable de suivre une recette mais le feeling marche assez bien pour ça... »

« Si tu arrives à prendre la place de Fidel, mon elfe cuisinier, je serai ravi de goûter ton plat. »

.oOo.

Le soir même, attablé dans la salle à manger, Severus se régalait d'un repas succulent. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté de tel, et tout ça grâce à un champignon trouvé sur son terrain et au talent de son nouveau compagnon, Harry.

Celui-ci avait passé l'après-midi à la boutique à ranger les ingrédients et était rentré ensuite pour une négociation serrée avec les elfes. Il avait réussi à investir les cuisines du manoir et à préparer un bon petit plat pour deux. Cela n'égalait en rien l'opulence habituelle des elfes, mais le goût était bien là et c'était succulent.

« C'est parfait Harry. Tu as donc du talent dans de nombreux domaines, » dit Severus.

« Et attends de me voir dans un lit, » répondit Harry avec un sourire aguichant et un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Severus esquissa un nouveau sourire. A quel point ce jeune homme pouvait-il encore le surprendre ?

* * *

A jeudi prochain ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Une petite annonce pour commencer : **Il y a un Warning lemon pour ce chapitre. C'est un lemon un peu particulier dans le sens où il n'est pas romantique pour deux Gallions.** Il n'a rien de sale, ni de violent, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais il n'y aura pas de pétales de rose éparpillés sur le lit x)

Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je ne vous avait pas donné d' **explications pour les patronus** que j'avais utilisé. En effet, ils sont un peu particulier dans cette histoire, car j'en avais un peu marre des loups, des panthères et autres animaux majestueux (que je suis d'habitude la première à utiliser). Je voulais faire un peu plus original et donc, j'ai choisis l'écureuil pour Harry dont le métier et la passion est de collecter des ingrédients et en faire des réserves, je trouve que ça collait plutôt bien. Et pour la rai manta, je dois avouer que j'ai pensé surtout à l'effet d'un patronus comme celui là, j'ai pensé que ce serait plutôt "classe" et la discrétion, le calme tout ça, ça va plutôt bien à Severus ;)

Comme d'habitude, merci à AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya pour leur relecture et leur correction !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Konsole

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, puis les semaines. Harry passait voir Severus presque tous les jours et celui-ci venait souvent à la boutique. Lui qui ne sortait que rarement auparavant, faisant des achats groupés la plupart du temps, se surprenait à y aller de plus en plus régulièrement. Et pour des bricoles parfois !

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la boutique, les deux hommes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, pour s'embrasser, flirter, se caresser entre les étagères, et, constamment, étaient obligés d'entamer une conversation sérieuse, comme si de rien n'était, quand un client entrait.

Oh, ils n'avaient pas honte d'être gays, ni de sortir ensemble, mais ils prenaient plaisir à entretenir cette relation discrète, secrète... privée...

Severus avait un réel coup de cœur pour ce jeune homme un peu gauche, courageux, cultivé et incroyablement sexy. Harry était un mélange parfait de force et de douceur, de courage et de ruse, de lion et de serpent.

Il cuisinait très bien, aimait faire des promenades, connaissait la nature sur le bout des doigts, était intéressé par tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre et n'hésitait pas à demander des explications sur ce qu'il ne savait pas.

En bref, Harry était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Il le faisait sourire, lui faisait ressentir toutes ces émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis bien trop longtemps. Depuis Black...

Bien qu'avec Black ça avait été différent. Il avait senti son cœur vibrer à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité, mais rien de plus. Avec Harry il avait été bien plus loin que cette proximité et son cœur tambourinait franchement lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, qu'ils se touchaient.

Cela dit, ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble. Harry voulait prendre son temps et bien que Severus trouvait cette idée grotesque, il l'acceptait. Il commençait à se demander si Harry n'avait pas un problème... Était-il difforme sous ses robes ? Était-il puceau ? N'avait-il pas envie de lui ?

Le Maître des potions se posait effectivement beaucoup de questions. Surtout au sujet d'une chose en particulier : Harry disparaissait quelquefois. Il transplanait subitement, sans même lui adresser un mot. Qu'Harry soit à la boutique, sur le Chemin de Traverse ou même dans son manoir, alors qu'il était normalement impossible d'y transplaner, il se volatilisait pour, parfois une heure, parfois deux jours. Il revenait toujours et s'excusait platement, mais sans fournir une seule explication.

Un jour, il était même revenu, trois heures après son transplanage, le visage en sang et le bras formant un angle bizarre. Il s'était excusé sans même penser à se soigner et comptait rejoindre Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite après.

Severus n'avait rien dit. Aussi bien pour sa disparition que pour les blessures qui s'étalaient sur son corps. Il s'était contenté de le soigner lui-même, formant des théories abracadabrantesques dans son esprit sur les problèmes éventuels de son compagnon. Du trafic de potions euphorisantes, au soin d'un père alcoolique, en passant par la recherche d'ingrédients illégaux.

Mais rien, rien de tout ça lui paraissait plausible et bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre collant avec ses partenaires en général, et que Harry était plutôt présent dans sa vie, cette distance commençait à lui faire perdre patience.

Actuellement, c'était justement l'un de ces moments.

Severus était dans son bureau, lisant les papiers de Lucius pour son projet de loi, mais n'arrivait pas se concentrer sur ces maudits parchemins.

Harry était parti depuis quatre heures maintenant et son exaspération se mêlait vigoureusement à une inquiétude habilement dissimulée. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Avec qui était-il et dans quel état allait-il rentrer ?

Car il rentrerait. Si Severus était sûr d'une chose, c'était de la fidélité d'Harry.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il était absolument certain que son compagnon ne le trahirait pas. C'était idiot. Lui qui avait tant de mal à accorder sa confiance, il l'avait donnée sans hésitation à Harry. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses grands yeux verts qui ne savaient pas mentir, ou de l'aura de confiance dont Harry était enveloppé en permanence. C'était peut-être aussi à cause de Iota ; une telle représentation de la magie ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

A cause, oui.

Car pour Severus, cette affaire de confiance était un désastre. Il avait confiance en quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Malfoy… Et il l'avait accordée si vite... Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ne se comprenait plus. Cela dit, pour une fois, il voulait donner une chance à cette histoire, car il la sentait importante, précieuse.

Lucius savait qu'il avait quelqu'un. Il le lui avait avoué à demi-mot. Les deux compères n'étaient pas du genre confident, ils se complaisaient dans une amitié virile et sans effusion de sentiments. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Lucius avait juste fait une remarque sur le fait que Severus venait moins souvent les voir, et celui-ci avait rétorqué qu'il avait maintenant quelqu'un d'autre à voir régulièrement. Rien de plus.

Lucius avait compris, il comprenait toujours.

Ça faisait un mois maintenant et le blond allait commencer à lui poser des questions. Son ami était curieux et s'il ne se permettait jamais d'espionner Severus, il n'hésitait pas à insister _très lourdement_ sur les sujets qui lui tenait à cœur, se délectant de l'exaspération qui marquait les traits du Maître des potions.

« Maître Snape ? » fit une petite voix aiguë à ses côtés.

Il ne sursauta pas, son amour propre l'en empêchait, mais il avait été si plongé dans ses pensés qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit du transplanage du petit elfe à ses côtés.

« Que se passe-t-il Konsole ? » grogna Severus.

Kapsule était malade depuis la veille au soir, c'était donc Konsole, sa sœur, qui s'occupait de lui. Il avait failli donner un vêtement à cette elfe de malheur pour qu'elle accepte de se reposer, et accessoirement, d'arrêter d'éternuer dans les plats qu'elle lui apportait.

« Monsieur Harry est à la porte du manoir. »

Severus se leva précipitamment.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? »

« Monsieur Harry s'est effondré au portail Maître Snape, » répondit l'elfe en couinant

« Imbécile... » grogna Severus. « Fais-moi transplaner là-bas, » ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Konsole, terrifiée, se précipita sur son maître pour lui prendre la main et l'emmener promptement devant le jeune homme. Celui-ci était en train de se vider de son sang sur l'herbe fraîche devant la grille du manoir. Severus se précipita aux côtés du brun et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, dégainant sa baguette à une vitesse qui défiait l'entendement.

Il lança rapidement une multitude de sorts pour diagnostiquer et commencer à soigner les plaies visibles. Les résultats étaient légèrement dramatiques : il avait reçu plusieurs sorts de découpe, des sorts de magie noire et plus inquiétant, deux _doloris_.

Severus fit venir, grâce à Konsole, les potions dont il aurait besoin et commença à les donner à son compagnon évanoui qui gémissait de douleur. Il put ensuite le ramener dans sa chambre et comme d'habitude, demanda à son elfe de le laver et de le mettre en pyjama.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait envoyé un lettre à Karl, demandant des congés pour qu'Harry puisse récupérer et emportait ses papiers dans la chambre pour pouvoir les étudier pendant qu'il surveillait l'état du jeune homme.

Il souffla en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

Par Merlin... Dans quoi s'était embarqué Harry ?!

Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder le silence plus longtemps. Il commençait à avoir réellement besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait car, mine de rien, en quelques semaines de relation quasi quotidienne, il s'était attaché à Harry, et le voir dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Il pouvait déjà exclure les gangs Moldus... Même si ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à Harry, le fait qu'il connaisse aussi bien ce monde l'avait aiguillé vers ce genre de pistes, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ses blessures causées par des sortilèges divers... C'était improbable.

D'autant plus que la façon dont il disparaissait était des plus étranges. Comme s'il était appelé.

Severus frissonna.

Comme lui avait été appelé par le Lord Noir à une époque... Par l'intermédiaire de la Marque des Ténèbres... Et il recevait aussi beaucoup de sortilèges durant ces réunions, notamment des _doloris_...

Serait-ce possible que le Mage Noir... Non.

Il l'aurait su, sa propre marque avait presque disparu. Il savait que le Lord pourrait revenir un jour mais il en serait informé. Non, Harry n'était pas un Mangemort. Mais peut-être... Peut-être qu'une sorte de descendant de Voldemort était apparu et avait réussi à embrigader des jeunes comme Harry. Après tout, c'était plausible... Même si c'était complètement surréaliste d'imaginer Harry, au milieu d'une sombre réunion, parlant essentiellement d'exterminer le monde moldu.

Severus secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer des choses aussi stupides. Il avait du travail et il attendrait qu'Harry se réveille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

Il passa donc sa journée sur son fauteuil, dans une position inconfortable, à lire des documents inintéressants au possible, puis le soir, il se coucha au côté de son compagnon, laissant ses doigts effleurer discrètement ceux du jeune homme cachés sous la couverture.

.oOo.

La journée suivante ressembla à celle de la veille.

Harry se remettait doucement et sortirait bientôt de son sommeil réparateur. Severus avait toujours du travail de Lord qu'il exécrait plus que tout. Il avait reculé ses obligations au maximum mais il était bien obligé de s'y mettre maintenant, surtout qu'il n'avait pas la distraction des potions cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas aller au laboratoire et laisser Harry seul. Il ne pouvait pas non plus monter son laboratoire à l'étage, ce serait trop dangereux. Alors, en grognant, il avait enfin pris ses responsabilités et accepté de s'acquitter de ses tâches.

Le soir même, il se coucha à nouveau dans son lit, au côté d'Harry.

Très tôt - trop tôt - le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un baiser furtif sur la joue. Rapidement, il attrapa la nuque de l'homme qui avait apparemment l'intention de s'enfuir après son léger - très léger - remerciement pour ses soins.

Harry, déséquilibré, tomba sur Severus et bascula, le nez sur son torse.

« Aïe, » grogna-t-il.

« Je peux savoir où tu allais ? » demanda le Maître des potions d'une voix doucereuse.

« A la cuisine, pour te préparer ton petit déjeuner, » grogna à nouveau Harry, le son de sa voix étouffé par le tissu du pyjama de Severus.

Celui-ci, touché par son comportement, desserra un peu sa prise sur la nuque et la caressa légèrement de son pouce, de façon presque inconsciente, remarquant que l'horloge affichait six heures du matin...

« Et tu ne comptais même pas m'expliquer ton état. »

« Non... » marmonna Harry.

Severus, vexé, le repoussa sur le côté et sortit du lit pour prendre ses affaires.

« Attends Severus ! »

« Non, tu as raison ! Je t'ai soigné pendant deux jours et deux nuits mais je ne mérite aucunement de savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, » dit-il en rassemblant ses vêtements.

« Severus... » gémit Harry en lui saisissant la main.

Il se figea mais ne se retourna pas. Il voulait juste entendre ce que le jeune homme avait à dire pour ensuite aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Pas maintenant... Je te jure que je t'en parlerai un jour, mais plus tard. Nous sommes bien pour le moment et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher... »

« Alors quoi ? Tu attends que je m'attache à toi pour ensuite me révéler un secret terrible et que ce soit encore plus dur pour moi de partir. »

« Peut-être un peu... C'est égoïste je sais... mais j'en ai besoin. »

Severus fit un pas en direction de la salle de bain, mais la voix d'Harry l'arrêta encore alors que sa main était serrée un peu plus fortement.

« D'accord. D'accord... Je te dis tout si tu le veux vraiment, mais sache que je n'en ai pas envie et que je me sens forcé. Ce n'est pas une bonne façon pour moi, de te révéler tout ça, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu le ferais ? » demanda Severus en se tournant lentement vers lui.

« Oui, » déclara Harry avec tout le courage et la détermination qu'il semblait posséder.

Un silence s'en suivit. Severus réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à lui révéler tout ça. Il avait bien conscience que c'était un sujet délicat et il s'était toujours dit qu'il préférerait partir plutôt que de d'obliger Harry à lui parler de sa vie, de ses problèmes.

« Tout a commencé... »

« Non ! » trancha Severus. « Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de ça si tu n'en as pas envie, » dit-il ensuite avec conviction, avant de reprendre d'une voix dangereuse : « Mais tes petits secrets commencent à m'agacer Harry. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à tout me révéler car je suis un homme de peu de patience. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qui suivit. Le jeune homme fit un immense sourire et vint l'enlacer, brisant ainsi les menaces très sérieuses proférées à son encontre...

« Merci. »

Severus grogna et le serra brièvement avant de s'éloigner à nouveau vers la salle de bain.

« Mais tu sais, il y a pas mal de choses que l'on n'a pas encore découvertes l'un et l'autre, » dit Harry d'un ton badin.

Derrière lui, le Maître des potions entendait parfaitement des bruits de tissus froissés et n'osa se retourner.

« Comme ? » demanda-t-il, la voix étrangement serrée.

« Je ne sais pas... Ma passion pour les groupes Punk-rock moldus... Mon envie de visiter le Pérou... Ou mon désir de coller mon corps au tien, » finit Harry d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

Severus se retourna tellement vite, qu'il sentit ses os craquer, et fixa ses prunelles noires dans les orbes vertes d'Harry qui reprit maladroitement tout en continuant de déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose... » marmonna Harry avant de rougir subitement et de reprendre avec empressement : « Oh pas pour ces choses là ! Je voulais dire, pour parler de ce que je veux en matière de... Enfin... Pas que je me trouve un talent particulier pour... A vrai dire je suis plutôt passif pendant... »

Complètement embrouillé dans ses propos, Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir Severus se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait le moment où Harry lui proposerait d'enfin passer à l'acte !

Heureusement, Severus avait de bon réflexe et avait sorti sa baguette très vite pour lancer deux sortilèges d'haleine fraîche et ainsi éviter les réflexions gênantes à un moment inapproprié. Ainsi, il put, avec grand plaisir, ravager la bouche de son compagnon et lui tirer des grognements approbateurs. Savoir qu'il était plutôt passif était encore plus excitant.

« Harry, je dois savoir... » grogna Severus en descendant sa bouche pour dévorer son cou de baiser. « Tu n'es pas vierge, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit celui-ci dans un grondement alors que Severus lui mordillait la clavicule. « J'ai déjà eu de nombreuses relations, gays ou hétéros. »

« Parfait, » grogna à nouveau Severus en le faisant basculer sur le lit. « Tu es passif alors ? »

« Plutôt oui... » gémit Harry alors que le Maître des potions l'aidait à enlever son pyjama, sous lequel apparaissait encore quelques bandages. « J'aime qu'on prenne soin de moi, n'avoir rien à faire d'autre que gémir. »

« Parfait, » répéta Severus en baissant le pantalon élastique de son compagnon.

Il put enfin voir Harry complètement nu, et la vue était délectable. Il était allongé sur le lit, les joues rougies, certainement dû à la gêne de se retrouver aussi exposé, mais ses grands yeux verts bourrés de défis, le dévorait du regard alors qu'il se débarrassait à son tour de ses encombrants vêtements.

« Je ne peux pas découvrir tes secrets Harry, mais je vais découvrir ton corps, dans ses moindres recoins, tu peux en être sûr ! »

Nu à son tour, Severus ne laissa pas son compagnon l'observer et se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour dévorer son torse. Il lécha les quelques poils entre les pectoraux, et glissa sa langue vers l'un des mamelons avant de le mordiller de plus en plus fort, testant un peu son, très bientôt, amant.

Harry grogna encore, un son bas, agressif, viril, presque animal. Severus en fut excité. S'il aimait coucher avec des hommes, c'était parce qu'il aimait la rudesse, les muscles saillants, les poils sur le torse - non pas qu'il ne puisse pas avoir ça avec un femme mais l'effet ne serait définitivement pas le même avouons-le - tout ce qui faisait la beauté d'Harry en ce moment même.

Severus descendit sur son corps, léchant et suçant chaque partie de peau pendant que ses mains étaient parties à la conquête des zones érogènes. Son compagnon était étendu sur les draps noirs, gémissant à chaque caresse appuyée, il se laissait complètement aller entre ses bras.

Il passa la fine ligne de poils descendant jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs et le contourna pour mordiller le pli de l'aine ce qui provoqua une série de sons tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres de la part de son compagnon. Severus sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, comme une invitation à aller plus loin. Il ne se fit évidemment pas prier.

Severus entama une fellation qui fit rugir Harry de plaisir. Alternant les mouvements, vifs, lents, profonds et suçant, mordillant, léchant avec dévotion. Il ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal pour satisfaire un amant, rien n'était comparable aux réactions brutes et spontanées d'Harry.

Voyant qu'il était au bord du gouffre, Severus se redressa et se coucha sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément.

« Cette... Cette bouche... » souffla Harry. « C'est un don de Merlin ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » ricana Severus en retour.

« Prends-moi maintenant, » grogna le jeune homme en lui mordant un peu l'épaule. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Serais-tu en manque ? »

« Plutôt oui, ça fait plus d'un mois que je me retiens de te sauter dessus. »

« Rien ne t'empêchait de le faire, » répliqua Severus d'une voix soyeuse.

« Non c'est vrai.. C'était un test. »

« Un test ? » demanda Severus en se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui lancer un regard suspicieux.

« Si ça n'avait été que pour le sexe, tu aurais insisté pour le faire depuis bien longtemps et tu ne te serais pas farci tous mes dîners aux chandelles sans rien tenter, » répondit Harry avec un sourire à faire pâlir Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

« Petit serpent ! » grogna Severus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il replongea sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon et descendit sa main pour le préparer soigneusement. « Mais j'ai aimé ces dîners, surtout lorsque tu préparais à manger toi-même, » dit-il, joueur, en enfonçant un doigt dans le fondement du jeune homme.

« Le... Lequel as-tu... Aaaaaah... Lequel as-tu préféré ? »

« L'émincé de canard à la truffe était merveilleuse, » répondit-il en commençant ses va-et-vient langoureux.

« Ah... Ravi que ça t'ait plu. La semaine prochaine... Aaaah... Je te fais mon plat préféré, les... Les crêpes bretonnes ! »

« Ça m'a l'air succulent, j'ai hâte de goûter, » soupira Severus en léchant l'un de ses tétons.

« Ça l'est ! Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'on... On peut y mettre plein de choses pour qu'elles soient... Aaaah ! Qu'elles soient vraiment à notre goût. »

« Parfait, » ronronna le Maître des potions qui poussait déjà un troisième et dernier doigt en Harry. Il était déjà bien détendu et le recevrait sans problème.

« Putain Severus, si tu me prends pas tout de suite, je te jure que c'est moi qui t'allonge sur ce plumard, » grogna le jeune homme, exaspéré par la lenteur de cette préparation dont il n'avait pas besoin vu son seuil d'excitation. Il pouvait supporter la douleur.

Severus grogna à son tour et se redressa pour écarter largement les jambes d'Harry et se positionner entre elles. D'une longue poussée, il entra en lui jusqu'à ce que son bassin rencontre les magnifiques fesses rondes d'Harry. Il lui jeta un regard pour s'imprégner de ce moment particulier tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

La pièce était sombre car les rideaux n'avaient pas encore été ouverts mais les bougies l'éclairaient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir son amant alangui sur les draps, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses yeux brillants, ses joues rosées, son sourire béat, son torse musclé se soulevant de façon irrégulière et difficile, ses jambes fines mais musclées et son sexe aux proportions généreuses, fièrement dressé... Il était clairement bandant.

Severus laissa cette fois Harry l'observer, surtout pour qu'il prenne le temps de se détendre et d'accepter l'intrusion. Alors qu'il le matait allégrement, ses yeux devinrent plus brillants encore, telles des émeraudes dans l'obscurité.

Ne supportant plus cette immobilité, Severus brisa l'échange qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes et qui lui avait semblé durer des heures. Il s'affala sur Harry pour l'embrasser et commencer un va-et-vient langoureux.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, profondément jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, alors qu'ils continuaient de se déhancher à un rythme endiablé et de plus en plus anarchique.

« Severus... » gémit Harry griffant durement le dos de son amant.

Celui-ci émit un râle de douleur mais accéléra la cadence sous les suppliques de son compagnon et jusqu'au petit matin, ils se déchaînèrent et se prouvèrent leur attachement.

.oOo.

« C'était... Wow... » souffla Harry en s'écroulant sur le lit.

« Aurais-je enfin réussi à clouer ton bec d'hippogriffe fougueux ? » demanda Severus en s'affalant à ses côtés.

« Et moi, aurais-je réussi à faire fondre ton cœur de glace ? »

« Ne crois pas ça, effronté ! »

Harry se tourna vers lui avec le sourire et posa son bras en travers du ventre de son amant.

« C'était vraiment bien... »

« Je me dois d'approuver. »

« Alors ? On pourra recommencer ? » demanda Harry en passant une jambe entre celles de son amant pour s'installer confortablement.

« Je ne sais pas... Tu penses pouvoir tenir le rythme ? » demanda Severus avec un rictus sarcastique.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » grogna le jeune homme en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau pâle parsemée de cicatrices. « Et tu as osé me dire que tu étais laid... »

« Je le suis. »

« Regarde moi ce torse... As-tu été sculpté par Michel-ange ? »

« J'ai la peau translucide et plein d'horribles balafres... »

« Tu as une peau d'ivoire et des muscles saillants. Les cicatrices apportent juste un côté viril et sont les preuves de ton courage. »

« Je préfère ta peau douce et hâlée, » murmura Severus à son oreille.

« Non crois-moi, tu es parfait... » répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il se redressa ensuite vivement. « Mais je vais arrêter de te le dire, sinon tu risques de prendre confiance, d'aller draguer d'autres hommes dans les bars et c'est absolument hors de question. »

« Oh non, je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! J'ai encore plein de choses à faire avec toi, » grogna Severus en agrippant Harry par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui et le plaquer contre son torse.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt Maître Sna... Aaaaah ! » cria le Konsole en ouvrant les rideaux avant de tomber évanoui sur le plancher devant la vision de Severus et Harry, enlacer dans une position sans équivoque.

* * *

A jeudi prochain !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

Voici LE chapitre des révélations, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Ne vous attendez pas a quelques chose d'extra-ordinaire, pour ceux qui me connaisse déjà, je ne suis pas une fervente admiratrice des bashing, donc non, Harry n'a pas été enfermé dans une cave par ses parents et torturer à mort, mais je vous laisse découvrir son histoire ;)

Merci à AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya pour la relecture. Merci à vous pour les commentaires, les favs, les follows.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Draco

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur première fois.

Deux semaines de découvertes et de sexe intensif, et pour Severus, c'était les deux semaines les plus parfaites qu'il ait osé espérer. Il n'avait plus beaucoup mis le nez dans son laboratoire de potion depuis ce jour et préférait traîner au lit avec son amant, qui avait pris quelques jours de vacances, ou alors, il l'accompagnait dans ses aventures dangereuses.

Oui, Severus était comblé comme rarement. Il pensait parfois au Danemark, où il avait laissé ses amis, mais n'arrivait pas à regretter sa décision.

Il savait qu'il devrait rentrer, mais... Pas maintenant... Juste pas maintenant.

« Regarde Severus ! » s'écria une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Harry se tenait devant la vitrine d'un antiquaire et regardait un magnifique chaudron incrusté de pierres précieuses. Ce chaudron était splendide, mais parfaitement inutile, car les pierres à elles seules pouvaient modifier une potion et faire baisser sa qualité.

Ils étaient au Chemin de Traverse pour une balade tranquille de fin de journée. Harry voulait acheter un nouveau livre sur les ingrédients de la forêt interdite et il avait demandé à Severus s'il voulait l'accompagner. Le potionniste avait vu là une occasion de sortir un peu de chez lui et de se promener en compagnie de son amant.

Il s'avança vers le brun qui regardait toujours le chaudron et lui expliqua pourquoi il était préférable d'utiliser un chaudron simple plutôt que celui-ci. Harry le regardait avec un petit sourire, semblant se régaler de la passion qui l'animait lorsqu'il parlait de potion.

Cependant, il ne put aller plus loin dans ses explications car une voix, à quelques mètres derrière eux, retentit.

« Severus ! »

Celui-ci se retourna, vite suivi par Harry et put voir approcher Draco Malfoy, son filleul. Néanmoins, alors que le potionniste attendait qu'il arrive à leur niveau, il le vit se figer à mi-chemin et regarder son compagnon avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon parrain Potter ?! » cracha-t-il.

Severus regarda son filleul avec incompréhension avant que son regard ne suive le sien pour tomber sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Potter...

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ces yeux verts qu'il avait déjà vus mille fois. Ces cheveux qui auraient été en bataille s'ils n'avaient pas été si longs. Ce visage dont les traits ressemblaient tant à un savant mélange entre ceux de Lily Evans et de James Potter.

Harry, _son_ Harry, n'était autre que Harry Potter...

Ce fut alors, comme si un dragon lui tombait sur la tête.

Il se sentait stupide de ne rien avoir vu avant. Ou de ne rien avoir voulu voir...

Il était sous le charme du fils de James Potter, et en cet instant, plus rien de comptait d'autre que cette révélation.

Il ne pensa pas au fait que, lorsqu'ils étaient au Ministère, Harry s'était enfui quand il avait su que quelqu'un approchait, sûrement était-ce son père, qui travaillait en tant qu'Auror là-bas. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'Harry avait été élevé par des elfes de maison, et qu'il ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'Harry lui avait dit n'être proche que de son parrain et du compagnon de celui-ci. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'Harry était le futur Lord Potter et qu'il travaillait pourtant à risquer sa vie dans un vulgaire magasin d'ingrédients.

Non...

Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était qu'encore une fois, un Potter l'avait mené en bateau, qu'il s'était lié avec le fils d'une des personnes qui avait brisé son adolescence, sa scolarité.

« Quoi ? » retentit encore la voix moqueuse de Draco. « Tu ne lui avais donc pas dit que tu étais Harry Potter ? L'incroyable Saint-Potty, frère de la Survivante, celui qui monte des hippogriffes, combat des trolls et sauve des sombrals malades ? »

Severus n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard, implorant silencieusement que tout ceci soit faux, qu'il ne soit pas le fils de James Potter, que c'était une farce de mauvais goût.

Mais non...

Il vit Harry tendre la main vers lui, pour prendre la sienne, très certainement, mais recula.

Harry laissa retomber son bras, contre son flanc, l'air incroyablement triste. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il lui envoyait un regard de terreur pure.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Le visage du jeune homme devint de marbre et ses yeux prirent une teinte orageuse. Il jeta un regard noir aux deux autres, avant de transplaner sans même esquisser un mouvement, alors qu'il était normalement impossible de le faire sans se rendre à l'un des points de transplanage.

Severus resta les yeux dans le vide, fixant le point où Harry avait disparu. Il n'écoutait même pas Draco qui parlait à côté de lui et ce fut comme un automate, qu'il se retourna et commença à marcher. Il bousculait les gens, sans les regarder, ni même les voir. Il partit jusqu'à la zone de transplanage pour rentrer chez lui, dans le flou le plus total.

Il ne sut pas comment il était arrivé dans sa chambre, ni depuis combien de temps il était affalé sur lit, vêtu de pied en cap, lorsque Kapsule arriva.

« Maître Snape, le repas est servi. Maître Harry n'est pas là ? » demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle s'approcha et secoua doucement le bras de Severus. Elle l'avait à peine effleuré que les paupières cachant les orbes noires, s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Dégage, » grogna Severus.

« Mais... Maître... »

« Dégage, » répéta Severus, en hurlant cette fois.

La petite créature ne demanda pas son reste, et disparut immédiatement, étouffant un gémissement de peur et de désespoir alors que Severus replongeait dans les méandres de ses questionnements et de ses souvenirs.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui avait-il pris de s'attacher autant à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Ces questions remuaient et se bousculaient dans sa tête, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

.oOo.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Severus ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et ne voyait plus personne. Il restait enfermé dans son laboratoire, à brasser des potions de plus en plus dangereuses, de plus en plus compliquées. Il voulait arrêter de penser, et pourtant...

Pourtant rien ne l'empêchait de se poser toutes ces questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Tout ceci n'était qu'une blague orchestrée par James Potter et Sirius Black pour se moquer de lui ? L'humilier ? Harry serait capable d'une telle chose ?

Bien qu'il soit de plus en plus sceptique à cette hypothèse. Harry était... Harry...

Et chaque pièce de ce foutu manoir lui rappelait le jeune homme. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans un nombre incalculable d'endroits, s'étaient baladés partout, avaient eu de nombreuses discussions dans toute la bâtisse. Même le laboratoire lui rappelait le matin où Harry était entré, vêtu d'une simple chemise trop grande et d'un boxer. Il venait juste de se réveiller et le cherchait pour déjeuner. Severus qui travaillait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, n'avait pu résister.

Sans un mot, il l'avait saisi par la taille et l'avait délicatement posé sur sa paillasse, pour ravir son corps, encore et encore...

Severus ferma les yeux et serra très fort les paupières, sa main se contractant sur la louche qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Il avait besoin de réponses.

Il était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. L'incertitude le rongeait.

Complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il lâcha sa louche et sortit de son laboratoire sans un regard en arrière. Heureusement que, sans qu'il n'en sache rien, Kapsule veillait sur lui dans l'ombre et elle pensa bien à couper le feu sous le chaudron.

Severus alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et se rafraîchir, il avait une mine affreuse, il le savait, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire en réalité. Il enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers le petit salon pour partir en cheminette.

.oOo.

Il était maintenant dans le bureau de Lucius, qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois ? » demanda le blond en détaillant son ami.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... » souffla Severus en prenant sa tête entre les mains.

« Ça, je m'en serais douté... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Severus.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être misérable, voûté comme ça, à raconter ses malheurs à son meilleur ami.

« Je te connais Severus. Il n'y a que pour une personne particulière à ton cœur que tu peux te mettre dans un état pareil... Je sais que tu pourrais avoir cette tête s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à moi, Narcissa ou Draco, mais rien d'autre ne peut t'atteindre. »

« C'est vrai... Et je pense aussi que tu sais qui j'ai bien pu rencontrer... » présuma le potionniste.

« Je suppose que la tempête aux yeux verts a frappé, » plaisante Lucius.

Severus se tendit devant la réplique normalement pleine d'humour de son ami. Il se demandait déjà pourquoi Lucius avait dit ça. C'était un jeu pour Harry ? Charmer les gens et les faire souffrir ensuite ?

« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » demanda le blond en se rendant compte de son état.

« C'est bien Harry, mais... »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu sais sur lui s'il-te-plaît... »

Lucius lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et commença son récit :

« Harry Potter... Après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la presse s'est déchaînée sur la famille Potter, ils ne pouvaient plus faire un pas dehors sans être assaillis par les journalistes. En parallèle, il semblait qu'ils avaient décidé de trouver la raison de la victoire d'Emily Potter, sa soeur jumelle… »

Severus savait que Lily et James avaient eu des jumeaux, il savait aussi que c'était l'un d'eux qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car les gros titres en avaient parlé pendant des semaines, mais il ne savait rien de plus. Il était parti du pays le plus vite possible, sans s'attarder sur les articles probablement remplis d'inepties. Lucius reprit :

« Les Potter partaient souvent avec Emily pour voir des spécialistes, passaient du temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'entraînaient pendant des heures et Harry était un peu mis de côté... »

« Il a été élevé par les elfes de maison... » murmura Severus.

« En partie oui. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il allait souvent chez Sirius Black et son compagnon Remus Lupin. Malheureusement, la lycanthropie de Lupin a vite été un problème et ils ont dû changer de pays pour se marier et être complètement libres de toute pression. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais il y a quelques années, le Ministère Anglais parlait de marquer les loups-garous... »

« Black et Lupin... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris, » ricana Severus.

Il s'attendait à ressentir un coup au cœur en apprenant cette nouvelle et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la suite de l'histoire. Apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur Harry.

« Donc Harry s'est retrouvé seul. Bien sûr, il a été aimé et choyé par ses parents, même si ceux-ci ont été plus présents pour leur fille… S'ils le laissaient souvent au manoir, c'était surtout pour l'éloigner de la presse à scandale, le préserver du battage dont sa soeur était victime. Malgré tout, à l'adolescence, les choses se sont légèrement corsées pour Harry. Il a ressenti l'absence de ses parents comme un abandon et s'est rebellé. Il était traité différemment à cause de sa sœur qu'il a toujours protégée. »

« Le lien jumeau... » murmura Severus pour lui même, avant de reprendre plus fort : « Que fait la fille Potter comme métier ? »

« Elle est Auror, » répondit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était donc pour ça qu'il disparaissait à tous moments et revenait parfois blessé ! » s'exclama Severus en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large en réfléchissant à ses dernières informations. Après quelques instants, il se planta devant le bureau de Lucius :

« Alors pourquoi n'est-elle jamais apparue lorsqu'il était blessé pendant ses récoltes d'ingrédients ? »

Lucius le regarda longuement avant de répondre :

« J'en suis indirectement la cause... J'ai un jour parlé à Harry de la bibliothèque des Malfoy qui est l'une des plus fournies d'Angleterre et il m'en a demandé l'accès. Tu me connais bien sûr, je n'accepte rien sans quelque chose en échange... » dit Lucius avec un sourire rusé.

Severus grogna. Il connaissait parfaitement son ami et avait peur de ce qu'il avait bien pu demander à Harry. L'aristocrate reprit :

« Je lui ai simplement demandé de me raconter sa vie en échange, » déclara Lucius, à la grande surprise de son ami. « Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait besoin de ma bibliothèque, et savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses grands yeux verts. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté depuis le début de cette conversation est vrai. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Tout cela, je le tiens de lui. »

Severus acquiesça, heureux de savoir que son ami n'avait pas demandé quoi que ce soit de plus... charnel à Harry et conscient que tout ce qu'il lui racontait était plus ou moins confidentiel.

« Continue... » souffla-t-il.

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait trouver une formule, une potion ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour bloquer le lien dans un sens. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur se mette en danger, ou débarque dans sa vie lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie. Et il l'a fait... Sa sœur et leurs parents ne savent rien, mais le lien est bien bloqué dans un sens. »

« Idiot... » murmura Severus avec une légère pointe de tendresse dans la voix.

« Je disais donc que son adolescence à été mouvementée. Il a été réparti à Serpentard, ce qui a étrangement été plutôt bien pris par sa famille. »

« Un Potter à Serpentard ? » s'étouffa Severus.

« Comme si Harry était véritablement un Potter... » répondit Lucius en se rencognant dans son fauteuil. « Il a peut-être les gènes, mais il n'a que ça de Potter... peut-être aussi le courage... Ou comme j'appelle ça : la stupidité. Bref, il a été à Serpentard et toute sa famille l'a accepté, mais pas mon fils, » continua Lucius avec un rictus.

« Ça ne m'étonne guère. »

« Il avait décidé d'être le Prince des Serpentards et voir un enfant comme Harry Potter, empiéter sur ses plates-bandes ne lui a pas plu. Pourtant, Harry n'est jamais entré dans son jeu. Il était plutôt solitaire et est devenu ami avec Théodore Nott de Serpentard, et étrangement, avec Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle plus jeune. Il ne s'est vraiment énervé que les fois où quelqu'un touchait à ses deux protégés. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Un jour, lorsqu'il avait seize ans, il a disparu et il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui lui était arrivé en me racontant son histoire. Je sais juste qu'il est revenu plusieurs mois plus tard, plus maigre et très faible. J'ai fait ma petite enquête de mon côté mais ça n'a rien donné... Aussi bien dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qu'au Ministère ou chez les anciens Mangemorts... En tout cas, il était plus posé, plus calme et moins virulent avec ses parents. »

Lucius fit une pause dans sa narration, le temps que Severus digère un peu toutes les informations, puis reprit :

« C'est là qu'il a été très Serpentard... Il s'est éloigné lentement de ses parents, en douceur. Il a commencé à travailler pour le magasin d'ingrédients à ce moment-là, pendant les vacances. Il a trouvé en Karl un père de substitution et il s'est fait tellement discret dans la vie de sa propre famille que personne ne s'en est vraiment inquiété. Je soupçonne même un petit sort qui pourrait les aider à l'oublier. »

Le potionniste écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation. Faire une telle chose était complètement dingue.

« Oh bien sûr, ses parents ne l'ont pas oublié, il les revoit assez souvent il me semble mais... Ils ne sont pas très proches. Il ne les voit que lorsqu'il en a envie et cela lui convient. Il est proche de sa soeur, mais vit sa propre histoire. »

Lucius marqua une nouvelle pause avant de s'avancer sur son fauteuil, de poser les coudes sur son bureau et de croiser les mains sous son menton.

« Alors maintenant Severus... Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ? »

Severus soupira et regarda son ami, il savait que ce satané Serpentard n'oublierait pas et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Il se rassit sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Lucius et commença à parler.

« Je suis sorti avec Harry pendant un mois et demi, » dit-il sans emphase.

Il vit les yeux de Lucius s'écarquiller légèrement et une lueur d'envie traverser ses pupilles. Il grogna intérieurement à ce constat mais reprit la parole de façon détachée – du moins, il l'espérait.

« Comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai tout de suite été charmé par lui et il s'est trouvé que j'éveillais un certain intérêt chez lui, grâce à mes livres notamment. Et... suite à plusieurs missions que nous avons faites ensemble, nous avons entamé une relation... »

Severus avait baissé son regard sur une plume posée sur le bureau de son ami. Il ne voulait pas le voir saliver, voir les questions dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il se demanderait à quoi ressemblait Harry sans vêtements, ou comment il était au lit. Alors il continua son histoire, sans jamais le regarder.

« Ça a été un moment... étrangement plaisant. Je m'étais rarement senti aussi bien en présence de quelqu'un mais... Il avait beaucoup de secrets, dont ses disparitions subites, ses blessures et... j'ignorais même son nom... »

« Tu veux dire... » le coupa Lucius, le faisant relever les yeux sur lui. « Que tu ne savais pas que c'était un Potter ? »

Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et semblait aussi surpris qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être.

« Non... Je l'ignorais jusqu'à il y a quelques jours... »

« Comment... ? » demanda seulement l'aristocrate.

« Nous avons croisé Draco... » répondit simplement Severus.

« Par les caleçons de Salazar... » soupira Lucius. « Je suppose que mon héritier n'a pas été des plus tendres. Il a toujours détesté Harry... Il lui vouait une haine sans bornes et tout cela pour une seule raison : la jalousie. »

« Draco ? Jaloux ? » demanda Severus clairement sceptique.

« Bien sûr. Harry se moque du regard des autres, ce que Draco n'a jamais pu faire. Harry était l'attrapeur de Serpentard et Draco a été recruté uniquement comme poursuiveur. Harry est doux, gentil, ne s'énerve jamais, il est riche et pourtant, il est indépendant financièrement, il est courageux et débrouillard, tout ce que mon fils a toujours voulu être... »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Je ne dis pas que mon fils n'est pas toutes ses choses. Il a beaucoup de qualités, mais il a toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Harry. De plus... »

« De plus ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

« De plus, comme tu le sais déjà, j'éprouve un certain intérêt pour Harry, ce que Draco n'accepte pas, et il en est venu à le détester plus encore. »

Severus grogna intérieurement, durement conscient de la vérité des propos de son ami. Lucius désirait Harry...

« Ensuite ? » demanda l'aristocrate en se relevant pour prendre sa meilleur bouteille de whisky et deux verres dans le buffet.

« Lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'Harry était en fait Harry Potter... je l'ai repoussé... » souffla Severus.

« Par Merlin... » répondit Lucius en s'affalant – mais avec élégance – sur son fauteuil, après les avoir servis. « Tu sais combien de temps j'ai dragué ce jeune homme ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Severus grogna, peu désireux d'aborder le sujet. Lucius fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, montrant qu'il se moquait pas mal des humeurs de son ami et reprit :

« Deux ans ! Deux ans que j'espère l'attirer à moi ! »

« Pour lui offrir quoi Lucius ? » grogna à nouveau Severus. « Une place dans ton lit entre toi et ta femme ? »

« Ce n'est effectivement qu'une place d'amant, que je peux lui offrir, mais je te certifie que si j'avais ce jeune homme dans ma couche, jamais je n'irais voir ailleurs ! »

« Arrête tes idioties Lucius ! Tu es un coureur de pantalons, et tout ce que tu veux, c'est son corps ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Severus... » répondit calmement l'aristocrate en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.

Le potionniste n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression chez son ami et soudainement, il eut peur. Peur de perdre Harry au profit de cet homme au physique bien plus attrayant que le sien. Peur d'avoir tout gâché.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas lui offrir la même chose que toi, » reprit Lucius. « Je sais qu'il serait mieux avec toi, mais je peux t'affirmer que j'ai une véritable tendresse pour lui. Mes motivations sont sincères, et voir que tu l'as laissé te filer entre les doigts me désole. Je n'ai pas envie que tu le fasses souffrir. »

« Tu... Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Severus, comprenant soudain l'attitude de son ami.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un petit rire, bien loin du ricanement moqueur habituel.

« Je ne peux pas me le permettre Severus... Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien lui offrir d'autre qu'une place d'amant. Nous ne pourrons jamais sortir au restaurant, fêter noël ensemble, ni même habiter ensemble. C'est ce que lui recherche. Non... je ne peux pas me permettre avec lui, un sentiment tel que l'amour mais... Sois certain que s'il m'accepte, moi et toutes mes conditions, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le garder auprès de moi. »

La pièce fut emplie d'un silence lourd.

Severus bouillonnait, rien qu'à imaginer Lucius et Harry ensemble. Il n'acceptait pas les déclarations du blond, mais en même temps, les comprenait. Lucius ne pouvait pas briser son mariage, à cause d'un contrat strict, de la tradition et aussi de son image. Il devait renoncer à l'amour, le vrai, le beau, le pur, juste à cause de son passé trouble, de sa lignée.

Alors oui, il comprenait la tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, tout comme il comprenait son attachement pour Harry.

Lui qui avait pensé que tout cela était un jeu pour Lucius, s'était lourdement trompé.

Pour autant, il ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry au bras de Lucius, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa : il ne voulait voir Harry à un autre bras que le sien.

Non, jamais il ne pourrait accepter qu'Harry se rapproche de qui que ce soit. Il voulait le récupérer... Mais avant tout, il devait se calmer, il devait réfléchir. Toute cette histoire lui avait donné une migraine folle et bien que la seule chose qu'il veuille faire soit d'aller chercher Harry pour l'embrasser et lui demander pardon, il pensa que la meilleure des décisions à l'heure actuelle, était celle de rentrer chez lui et de réfléchir à tout cela.

Il se leva donc de son fauteuil et regarda à nouveau son ami dont le regard était toujours perdu dans l'immensité du domaine des Malfoy.

« Tu vas continuer de le courtiser ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Lucius avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Severus. « Mais crois-moi que si tu arrives à le reconquérir, je ne me mettrai jamais en travers de ton chemin Severus. Il sera plus heureux avec toi qu'avec moi. »

Severus acquiesça et après un dernier regard perçant, se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

Une fois arrivé dans son manoir, Severus marcha durant plusieurs minutes, ressassant ce qu'il avait appris. Puis, éprouvant la soudaine envie de vider toutes les émotions accumulées au cours de cette journée, entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva – et qui s'avéra être un bureau – et ravagea tout ce qui pouvait passer sous sa main, ou sa baguette.

* * *

 _On se retrouve jeudi pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je suis un peu nerveuse, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas que cette histoire était censé être très courte dès le début (je me demande même si j'avais pas prévu un OS) et si elle semble aller un peu vite, c'est normal.

Merci à tous de me suivre. Les follows, les favs et les reviews sont très importants pour la motivation et je vous remercie de continuer à m'encourager.

Merci à mes bêtas d'amûr, Pauu-Aya et AudeSnape !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Voldemort et Emily

Severus était assis à son bureau, le visage pâle, les traits tirés. Il fixait avec insistance la petite enveloppe posée devant lui.

Cette même enveloppe qu'il avait envoyée à Harry quelques heures auparavant.

Cette enveloppe qui contenait tout un tas d'excuses mielleuses et de débordements d'affection écœurants.

Cette enveloppe qui lui était revenue, et qui n'avait même pas été ouverte.

Et pour Severus, ce retour sonnait comme la fin de son histoire avec Harry.

Il n'allait pas le harceler. Il n'allait pas le couvrir de cadeaux, ni même aller chanter sous son balcon. Il avait essayé de se rattraper, et une fois de plus, comme avec Lily, il se reprenait ses excuses en pleine gueule.

Mais au fond de lui, il était dévasté.

Il repassait en boucle les précieux instants qu'ils avaient partagés et il se surprenait toujours à le vouloir encore et encore. Il ressassait sa réaction à l'annonce de la nouvelle du nom de famille de son amant et cherchait les différentes manières dont il aurait pu réagir.

Définitivement, il n'avait rien trouvé de pire que la sienne. A part peut-être celle où il devenait subitement dingue et décidait de lui envoyer un Avada entre les deux yeux, mais il fallait bien avouer que cette option était tout de même hautement improbable...

Severus se leva avec lenteur et déplia ses membres endoloris. Depuis combien de temps était-il sur cette chaise ?

Il prit sa lettre et l'apporta dans sa chambre où il la posa sur sa table de chevet, appuyé contre le chandelier. Une façon pour lui de la voir avant de se coucher, de la voir en se réveillant le matin. Aimait-il souffrir ? Certainement... Quelle autre explication y avait-il dans cette façon de tout gâcher en permanence ?

Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche relaxante, continuant de songer à sa vie. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, il jeta un œil au miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet fade et laid. Ne supportant plus cette vue, il leva le poing et frappa dans le miroir, avec une force qu'il ne pensait plus avoir. Le miroir implosa en un impact précis, créant des milliers de petits éclats, certains venant se ficher dans sa peau.

Aussitôt, Kapsule apparut, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, Severus lui adressa la parole, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Ne le répare pas, compris ? »

« Mais... Maître... » répondit la petite créature.

« Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Tu peux nettoyer si ça te chante mais ne répare pas ce miroir, ni aucun autre que je casserai. »

« Maître ! Le Maître saigne ! » chouina Kapsule.

« Oh, en effet... » répondit Severus en lorgnant son poing dont s'échappait une quantité non négligeable de sang.

Il l'approcha de son visage pour enlever de son autre main, les morceaux de miroir qui le gêneraient dans ses mouvements, les faisant tomber par terre, provoquant à chaque fois un frisson d'angoisse chez l'elfe, qui le regardait faire. Il était tellement détaché en enlevant ces bouts de verre – chose qui devait tout de même être très douloureux – que Kapsule ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était effrayant.

Après avoir fini, Severus enfila son peignoir, se moquant bien de le tacher et partit choisir ses vêtements. Comme d'habitude, il prit l'une de ses lourdes robes noires qui le protégeaient des éclaboussures de potion et l'enfila prestement, avant de partir en direction de son laboratoire.

Cet enchaînement de gestes était automatique, machinal. Il continua la même rengaine et une routine s'installa pendant deux semaines. Il s'habillait chaque matin de la même façon, allait directement dans son laboratoire, snobant parfaitement le petit-déjeuner pourtant prêt. Il passait sa journée à brasser et parfois, daignait avaler le sandwich que Kapsule lui apportait pendant l'heure de midi.

Vers vingt-deux heures, il remontait dans sa chambre prenait une douche sans faire attention aux morceaux de miroir qui tombaient parfois au sol et lui entaillaient les pieds. Il se couchait en regardant cette maudite lettre qui lui rappelait sans arrêt sa bêtise et le fait qu'Harry ne veuille plus de lui.

Il se plongea dans son travail et cela paya, car il réussit à créer une nouvelle potion. Une potion stupide, une potion inutile... Une potion qui changeait momentanément la couleur des pupilles pour un vert émeraude. Stupide...

Deux semaines plus tard, il se rendit tardivement à la librairie. L'établissement l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'un livre commandé plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas voulu venir, mais Severus Snape n'avait qu'une parole et il avait promis d'acheter ce livre dès la réception... Il était tout de même énervé de ce changement dans sa routine.

Il sortit de Fleury et Bott et, alors qu'il arpentait la rue pour retourner au point de transplanage, il passa devant la boutique d'ingrédients et se figea. Dans la ruelle adjacente, dans un coin sombre, il pouvait très bien voir Harry discuter tranquillement avec Lucius.

Le jeune homme était dos au mur et souriait gentiment à l'aristocrate, qui avait posé sa main sur la pierre, juste à côté de la tête d'Harry et lui faisait un sourire charmeur.

Severus vit avec horreur, Lucius se baisser légèrement et coller sa bouche contre les lèvres d'Harry. C'est avec une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine que Severus regarda Harry répondre à ce baiser et enrouler ses bras autour du cou de l'aristocrate qui, de son côté, avait plongé une main dans ses cheveux noirs et caressait sa joue de son pouce.

Le potionniste, n'y tenant plus, s'avança à pas vif et abattit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le tirer en arrière d'un geste brusque.

Surpris, les deux hommes se lâchèrent. Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour enrouler ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et, étant dans la zone de transplanage, disparut avec lui.

Ils réapparurent devant le manoir Prince et lorsqu'Harry s'en rendit compte, il mit ses mains sur le torse de Severus et le repoussa durement.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » hurla-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Aussitôt sur la terre ferme, Iota était apparu et se cachait derrière les jambes de son Maître, cette constatation fit mal à Severus, lui qui aimait tant jouer avec la magie de son compagnon...

« Et toi alors ? » susurra Severus avec toute la hargne que sa voix pouvait contenir. « Tu ne réponds pas à mon courrier et je te trouve à fricoter avec Lord Malfoy. Je vois que tu as vite tourné la page... »

Et c'était ça qui blessait le plus Severus. Le fait que lui souffrait encore terriblement et qu'apparemment ce ne soit pas le cas de son ancien amant.

« Bien sûr, » grogna Harry. « Depuis des années, Lucius m'explique que l'amour n'existe pas, ou en tout cas, que ça ne peut que provoquer la tristesse, que c'est une faiblesse. Grâce à toi j'ai compris, merci ! »

Severus resta figé en réalisant ce que le jeune homme venait de dire.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il brusquement en dévisageant Harry.

« Évidemment, » murmura le jeune homme. « Crois-tu que je m'offre à n'importe qui ? Que je néglige mon travail pour passer du temps avec le premier venu ? » continua-t-il avec plus de hargne.

Harry releva la tête qu'il avait baissée pour cacher ses yeux embués de larmes et reprit la parole :

« Mais c'est fini ça maintenant, Severus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis senti trahi lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu apportais plus d'importance à mon nom qu'à tous les magnifiques souvenirs que nous avons ensemble. J'ai bien trop espéré, bien trop attendu d'une multitude de personnes, tout au long de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je préfère me détacher des choses qui peuvent me blesser, plutôt que de m'attacher. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce dégoût dans tes yeux... Avec toi, je pensais être Harry... juste Harry et je découvre que là aussi, je suis un maudit Potter ! »

Ses yeux flamboyaient dans la pénombre qui était tombée sur eux. Severus s'était pétrifié sous ses paroles et ne savait quoi dire.

« Harry... Je... »

« Non Severus, tu as tout gâché au moment où tu as douté de ma sincérité. J'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi-même, et je vais continuer, » déclara Harry avant de disparaître dans un léger craquement, sans que Severus n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Alors, il marcha jusqu'à son laboratoire et referma la porte dans un claquement. Avec rage, il se mit au travail, brassant toujours plus de potion, inscrivant des formules gigantesques sur son tableau, gribouillant intensivement dans son calepin. Il se lançait dans les créations de potions les plus délirantes possibles et imaginables.

Il resta enfermé dans son sous-sol durant deux longs mois.

Il avait métamorphosé une paillasse inutile en lit d'appoint et installé une bassine qu'il remplissait d'eau chaude pour faire une toilette minimale chaque jour. Grâce à l'aide de Kapsule, il avait aussi pu faire mettre une petite pièce, empiétant sur le bureau d'à côté, pour y installer des toilettes.

Kapsule, lui faisait porter trois repas par jour, mais il ne faisait que grignoter la plupart du temps.

Il ne répondait pas au courrier qui s'entassait sur un meuble dans son bureau, à l'étage. Il n'avait même pas regardé ses papiers depuis deux mois, et il avait demandé à son elfe de les y laisser. Il ne répondait pas non plus aux incessantes visites de Lucius, qui venait au moins trois fois par semaine.

Il n'était pas fâché contre son ami, mais ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait tout fait ces deux derniers mois pour écarter l'image incessante, inventée par son esprit, de Lucius et Harry tendrement enlacés dans des draps blancs. Il avait perdu Harry, il devait se résigner, mais de là à l'imaginer refaire sa vie... C'était trop lui demander...

Pourtant, un jour, Lord Malfoy en personne, débarqua dans son laboratoire, de sa démarche princière et avec sa canne des plus beaux jours. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il les posa sur son ami.

« Par Merlin Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« Comment es-tu entré ? » grogna Severus en réponse, alors qu'il continuait de remuer sa mixture, sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

« Ton elfe... Kapsule, je crois, » expliqua Lucius en fronçant le nez. « Elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse tellement elle se faisait du souci pour toi. Avec un peu de persuasion, elle a été convaincue que me laisser entrer était bon pour toi. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir, » grogna Severus.

« Je m'en doute, mais il y a des choses importantes dont nous devons discuter. »

« Aucun de ces sujets ne m'intéresse... »

« Pas même Harry ? » susurra Lucius en s'approchant.

« Si tu es venu te vanter auprès de moi de vos performances sexuelles, je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir, » répondit Severus en serrant la mâchoire.

« Quelles performances sexuelles ? » demanda Lucius faussement surpris, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez Severus qui le regarda enfin. « Nous n'avons absolument rien fait Severus. Au moment d'aller chez moi, il a refusé et depuis, je ne le vois plus beaucoup. »

Severus n'avait pas conscience que ce poids pesait si lourd sur sa poitrine, lorsqu'il s'envola. Il chercha à déceler le mensonge dans les paroles de son ami, mais ne vit rien. Il faillit sourire, pour la première fois depuis des mois, mais ne le fit pas. Tout ceci ne voulait rien dire.

« Harry est vraiment amoureux de toi, » dit Lucius en s'installant de l'autre côté de la paillasse pour lui faire face. « Depuis deux mois, il enchaîne les récoltes dangereuses, Karl a failli le virer la semaines dernière pour s'être mis en danger... »

Severus ferma les yeux, fatigué de tous ses sentiments inhabituels qui se déchaînaient en lui.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Lucius ? »

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... La Marque est plus noire que jamais ! Il va revenir... »

Severus se crispa.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué... Depuis quelques mois, la Marque des Ténèbres était presque aussi foncée que durant la première guerre. Il avait trouvé un sortilège de camouflage quelques années auparavant et il l'utilisait pour la cacher à tout moment. Ainsi, même Harry ne l'avait pas vue. Mais lui savait. Parfois il enlevait le sort pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours présente, pour vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar...

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme à l'époque et... Aaaah ! »

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il sentit une atroce brûlure sur son avant bras. Il remonta sa manche d'un geste tremblant, et put contempler l'infâme Marque Noire, gravée à vie sur sa peau d'albâtre.

« Il est revenu Severus... » murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Et il appelle... »

Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé, seuls ses doigts avaient trouvé un chemin jusqu'au bord de sa paillasse pour se resserrer sur le bois sombre. Sa mâchoire était contractée et dans son esprit, passaient toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à lui.

Il se tourna vers son ami qui déjà, faisait apparaître le masque des Mangemorts sur son visage, avant de le regarder pour qu'il en fasse de même.

« Severus... ? »

« Je ne vais pas y aller... » murmura-t-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda l'aristocrate.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas subir ça ! Je n'en ai pas le courage, » soupira Severus.

Il préférait trahir et être pourchassé, que d'aller une fois de plus ramper aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après avoir goûté à une vie normale, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Tu oublies une chose Severus ! Si le Lord Noir est revenu, la famille Potter court un grand danger. »

« Peu importe, » déclara le potionniste, avec un geste de main. « J'ai payé ma dette à Potter, » cracha-t-il. « Et Lily sait se défendre... Avec les années, j'ai réussi à me décrocher d'elle... »

« Oh mais je ne pensais aucunement à ces Potter là, » susurra Lucius. « Mais à Harry. »

Severus se figea alors qu'il reprenait :

« Oui... Harry est un Potter, que tu le veuilles où non, et sa sœur est la Survivante... »

« Le lien jumeau... » murmura Severus.

« Le Maître voudra se venger de la petite Emily et Harry va accourir pour sauver sa sœur. Il se retrouvera inévitablement face au Seigneur des Ténèbres... »

Lucius n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour convaincre son ami, celui-ci avait fait apparaître son masque.

Après un dernier regard pour se donner du courage, ils appuyèrent sur leur marque et se laissèrent guider par l'appel, pendant cette invocation. Car c'était bel et bien une invocation, pas un transplanage.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans un cimetière lugubre. Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les arbres et la brume prenait place entre les pierres tombales. Dans une allée, droit et fier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les regardaient avec un sourire vicieux, méchant.

Ce n'était plus l'homme charmant qui les avait séduits, ce n'était plus le Serpentard charismatique qu'ils avaient devant eux. C'était le mal, le sombre, la douleur à l'état pur. Il n'avait d'homme que le nom. Son apparence, lissée par les sorts, faisait de lui une créature, tel un détraqueur, ou même le diable en personne.

Imberbe de la tête aux pieds, sa robe en lambeaux voletant dans le vent, il ressemblait à la mort elle-même. Son nez n'était plus, il ne restait que deux fentes, tel un squelette. Ses yeux rouges reflétaient le ciel orange qui s'estompait lentement, faisant croire à un véritable brasier dans son regard.

Même ses pieds et ses mains, dont la peau collait aux os, et qui dépassaient de sa robe, ressemblaient plus à des serres de ptérodactyles qu'à des membres normalement constitués.

Non, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait plus rien d'humain.

À côté de lui, les yeux fous et un doigt en argent serré contre sa poitrine, Barty Croupton Junior exultait. Comment s'était-il échappé d'Azkaban ? Nul ne le savait, mais il était bel et bien là aujourd'hui.

Severus s'agenouilla, rapidement suivi par Lucius, et lorsque les petits bruits des différents transplanages s'arrêtèrent, il regarda discrètement l'assemblée autours de lui. Certains étaient absents, mais beaucoup avaient répondu à l'appel.

Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un sanglot et il tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche.

Là, ligotée sur une pierre tombale, une jeune fille pleurait silencieusement – ou presque.

Elle était ravissante. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, un corps fin et délicat, sa robe d'Auror était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, dont au bras droit, laissant apercevoir une plaie sanguinolente.

Emily Potter.

Croupton Junior avait réussi à capturer la Survivante pour faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts... » susurra le Lord, d'une voix sifflante.

Severus n'écoutait pas le discours plein de venin de son supposé Maître, il pensait à Harry. La plaie de la jeune Potter devait être bénigne s'il n'était pas encore arrivé à son secours et Severus en était heureux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry atterrisse en pleine réunion de Mangemorts, mais si sa sœur était là, c'était pour une raison bien particulière et elle n'en sortirait pas indemne, c'était évident.

« Severussss... »

La voix si proche de lui, glaça ses entrailles et il releva les yeux pour regarder l'homme qui s'adressait à lui.

« Tu es là devant moi, après avoir été acquitté. Tu m'as honteusement renié devant le Magenmagot puis tu as fui, lâchement. Tu as quitté le pays. Tu payeras pour ça. Crois-moi... »

Severus eut un frisson. Il savait très bien ce qu'étaient les punitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'était pas pressé de retenter l'expérience.

« Mais avant tout, je dois m'occuper de notre invitée. Celle qui m'a condamné à une vie misérable pendant plus de vingt ans... Cette petite garce sans aucun talent qui ne doit qu'à sa chance, le fait d'être toujours en vie. Je ne sais pas comment ce sortilège s'est retourné contre moi, mais quoi que ce soit, c'était dans ton sang, ton sang qui maintenant, coule dans le mien, » dit le Lord Noir d'une voix soyeuse.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il détacha sa prisonnière qui s'affala par terre. Elle se releva pourtant bien vite, et fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une hargne que Severus se souvenait avoir déjà vu chez Harry. Un courage, une force, une rage de vaincre qu'il avait souvent secrètement enviée à James Potter.

Seulement, chez Potter Senior, il y avait ce côté arrogant qu'était loin de posséder sa progéniture. Sûrement que la douceur de Lily avait apaisé cette tendance dans leur éducation...

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Severus put voir qu'Emily Potter avait les mêmes yeux verts qu'Harry, ils mesuraient à peu de chose près la même taille et avaient la même peau halée. Finalement, ils étaient en tout point identique, si ce n'était leur genre.

Pourtant, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry était nettement plus beau. Sûrement que sa préférence pour les hommes y était pour beaucoup...

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Lord Noir lui avait rendu sa baguette pour l'affronter dans un véritable duel et la jeune Potter était actuellement en train de refuser de se courber devant lui. Celui-ci leva sa baguette et exerça une pression sur le dos de la jeune fille qui, au lieu de se baisser, resta de marbre.

L'entraînement Auror était bien utile apparemment, car elle ne bronchait pas. Elle fit un geste avec sa baguette et la pression s'arrêta nette.

« Eh bien Miss Potter... » susurra le Lord. « Je vois que vos jeunes années à vous entraîner ont payé. Mais, cette fois, vous ne pourrez rien contre moi ! » continua-t-il avec hargne.

Il lança un sort que la jeune fille para aisément d'un informulé, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Severus était captivé par le combat et ne comptait pas intervenir. De toutes manières, le Lord leur avait bien signifié qu'ils ne devaient le faire sous aucun prétexte. Et celui-ci n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance, de sa force et de sa grâce.

Ayant une adversaire à sa mesure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déchaîna, il lança des sorts de plus en plus puissants, rapides et dévastateurs. La gamine Potter avait bien du mal à suivre et ce fut une erreur d'inattention qui causa sa perte.

Un sort orange sortit de la baguette du Lord et la percuta de plein fouet, au niveau du bras. Elle hurla et tout le monde put voir le sang éclabousser le sol. Sa baguette tomba dans un bruit mat et elle s'écroula à genoux, son bras déchiqueté, rabattu contre sa poitrine.

« Tu vas mourir Emily Potter, » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

Il ne put faire plus, le bruit d'un transplanage retentit.

Immédiatement, l'attention de tous se reporta sur le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître au milieu du champ de bataille. Il avait un genou à terre et une estafilade sur la joue, le regard dangereux.

Il était apparemment en train de se battre pour un ingrédient au moment où il avait ressenti l'appel de sa sœur.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il regarda devant lui. Il avait l'air nullement impressionné par la haute stature de l'homme face à lui.

« Harry Potter se joint à nous, » ricana le Lord. « Ne dit-on pas, chez les Moldus que vous vénérez : plus on est de fous plus on rit ? »

« C'est effectivement ce qu'on dit chez les Moldus, » grogna Harry en se relevant. « Mais j'étais en train de combattre une mère dragon protégeant ses œufs et je vous assure qu'elle est bien plus terrifiante que vous ! »

Severus, malgré son angoisse, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à Sigma. C'était un peu grâce à elle qu'il avait vécu un mois et demi de bonheur avec Harry. Elle était apparemment en train de couver et Severus se jura que s'il sortait vivant de cette soirée morbide, il irait voir les bébés dragons.

En revanche, le Lord Noir n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la réplique, même s'il se contenta de lever un sourcil qu'il n'avait plus et de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Harry.

« Au moins, tu as plus de répondant que cette gamine, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est ici. »

A la surprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Severus lui-même, Harry émit un ricanement grinçant.

« Elle est muette, » assena-t-il.

Severus regarda Lucius qui était apparemment au courant, contrairement au Lord Noir qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Harry ricana à nouveau.

« Les crétins qui t'ont ramené à la vie ne t'ont pas informé ? » ricana-t-il. « Ma sœur est muette de naissance, elle ne risquait pas de répondre. De toute manière, je doute que tu aies dit quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour qu'elle veuille te répondre. »

Derrière lui, la jeune fille avait un sourire malicieux, malgré la douleur qu'elle devait supporter. Elle était de plus en plus blanche et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Bande de misérables, » s'énerva le Lord.

Il commença à lancer des sorts vers le duo. Harry réagit immédiatement et lança un bouclier puissant sur sa sœur, tout en évitant les jets de lumière qui fonçaient vers lui à toute vitesse.

Ce faisant, il n'avait pas le temps de riposter. Il passait son temps à lancer des sorts de boucliers sur sa sœur qui commençait à tanguer sous la perte de sang et, alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur elle-même, sombrant dans l'inconscience, Harry se précipita, à genoux sur le sol pour la rattraper. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana cruellement.

Pointant sa baguette sur Harry il siffla :

« J'ai toujours su que l'amour rendait faible... »

Avec un rire à faire froid dans le dos, il murmura la formule fatidique :

« _Avada Ked..._ »

Severus rassembla tout son courage en voyant Harry sur le point de mourir.

A une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas être capable d'atteindre, il utilisa la technique des ombres* – spécialité des Mangemorts – pour voler jusqu'aux deux Potter et les saisir chacun par un bras pour relâcher Harry à quelques pas de là.

Severus savait de quoi Harry était capable, et il était sûr que s'il n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance, c'était uniquement par soucis pour sa sœur. Ce fut pour cela qu'il continua de voler, amenant Emily Potter le plus loin possible de l'affrontement, laissant Harry gérer ce combat.

Il ne put cependant pas aller bien loin, cette technique de déplacement utilisant trop d'énergie. Il posa la jeune fille au sol et sortit sa baguette tout en murmurant une formule, pensant à son premier baiser avec Harry. Sans trop de surprise, son patronus prit la forme d'un mignon petit écureuil et fila à toute vitesse pour se fondre dans la brume. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la bataille, quelques mètres plus loin, il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry se battre avec acharnement.

Il remarqua aussi que Lucius n'était plus à sa place et que si les Mangemorts du premier rang semblaient fascinés par le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux, presque hypnotisés, les autres étaient immobilisés et assommé tout au fond.

Lucius avait apparemment activé le mode Serpentard, et se faisait un plaisir de décimer les troupes Mangemorts dans la plus grande discrétion.

Après un dernier regard pour le combat des deux hommes qui semblaient à armes égales, Severus rejoignit son ami pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

A eux deux, ils eurent vite fait de capturer les derniers et si certains se débattirent, à deux, ils n'eurent aucun mal à en venir à bout. Ils durent tout de même tuer Croupton Junior lorsqu'il fut sur le point de délivrer ses congénères et ce fut avec un haussement d'épaules synchronisé qu'ils virent son corps tomber sur le sol.

Au même moment, derrière eux, résonnèrent les mots qui les firent tous deux frissonner.

« _Avada Kedavra._ »

D'un même geste, ils se retournèrent pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomber, face contre terre.

Severus ne put qu'anticiper le même mouvement chez Harry, et il le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, vaincu par l'épuisement.

* * *

*Je sais, cette méthode n'apparaît que dans les films, mais je l'aime bien alors je l'utilise, et je fais ce que je veux ! :P


	10. Epilogue

Bonjour !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, que ce soit depuis le début ou non. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager.

Merci encore à AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya pour la relecture, la correction et leurs avis précieux.

Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture.

* * *

Épilogue

Dans une chambre faiblement éclairée, sur le Chemin de Traverse, en plein cœur de Londres, deux corps enlacés bougeaient légèrement pendant leur sommeil. Harry était cramponné à Severus, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Peu importe...

Par la fenêtre, le soleil se levait sur la ville calme, baignant cette petite chambre, modeste et douillette, dans une ambiance paisible.

Les respirations régulières des deux hommes étaient les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Pourtant, lorsque Big Ben sonna huit heures, la cheminée du salon s'activa, troublant le calme de ces lieux.

Ce fut presque silencieusement que deux hommes en sortirent et s'époussetèrent élégamment.

L'un était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince et la partie gauche de son visage était couturée de cicatrices. Il avait les cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches blanches et un air légèrement fatigué, mais ses yeux d'ambre ne reflétaient que douceur et compréhension.

L'autre était légèrement plus grand, le port droit, les traits fins, les pommettes hautes, l'air espiègle. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, légèrement en désordre, des yeux gris orageux, une barbe de deux jours et des vêtements élégants. Il était extrêmement beau et regardait son compagnon avec tendresse.

Les deux hommes balayèrent la pièce du regard à la recherche de la personne qu'ils étaient venus voir. Ils avisèrent la porte close et se sourirent avant d'avancer à pas de loup.

« C'est tout de même légèrement intrusif, » murmura Remus sans se départir de son sourire.

« Allons Rem' nous sommes des Maraudeurs. Et je ne fais que mon devoir de parrain de protéger mon filleul, c'est uniquement dans ce but que je débarque dans sa chambre sans prévenir... » répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

« Bien sûr, » répondit son compagnon en ricanant.

« Arrête Rem' ! » gémit Sirius. « On dirait un de ces maudits Serpy quand tu ris comme ça ! J'ai déjà mon filleul, pas besoin d'en avoir un deuxième, » continua-t-il en actionnant doucement la poignée.

Les deux hommes restèrent sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants, regardant l'étrange spectacle sous leurs yeux.

Harry était visiblement nu, sur le ventre et à moitié couché sur un homme, tout aussi nu. Sa tête était collée contre le cou pâle de l'autre, son bras était en travers de son torse et sa jambe gauche entre celle de son amant. Le drap ne couvrait rien de son dos et de ses fesses, cachant juste la partie basse de l'autre homme.

Ils n'avaient absolument pas de problème avec le fait qu'Harry soit gay, ils le savaient depuis longtemps et auraient été les derniers à crier au scandale, étant mariés depuis une dizaine d'années. Ils n'avaient pas de problème non plus, avec la nudité du jeune homme. Il était quelqu'un de très peu pudique et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils le voyaient dévêtu.

Ils n'étaient pas choqués par le fait qu'un petit chien, à l'apparence brumeuse soit enroulé sur lui même au bout du lit.

Ce qui les avait cloués sur place était l'identité de la personne qu'il enlaçait.

Les deux Maraudeurs avaient bien évidemment reconnu Severus Snape, le Serpentard qu'ils traumatisaient durant leur adolescence. Il était facilement reconnaissable à vrai dire. Toujours ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, toujours ce long nez, malgré le fait qu'il soit en ce moment plongé dans la tignasse épaisse de leur filleul. Ce nez qui avait été de trop nombreuses fois cassé, et parfois par leur faute d'ailleurs. Et, bien que son corps soit maintenant celui d'un homme mûr – et bien bâti soit dit en passant – ils ne pouvaient que se souvenir de lui.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était fâché. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et Sirius était maintenant assez mûr pour comprendre que son comportement d'autrefois était uniquement basé sur sa jalousie, la haine de son éducation. Il avait fait un travail sur lui ses dernières années, et le fait d'être parti d'Angleterre l'y avait aidé.

Peut-être que ce serait l'occasion pour lui d'affronter ses fautes, ses angoisses de jeunesse et de peut-être – _peut-être_ – s'excuser pour toutes les méchancetés dites ou faites.

Sirius et Remus avaient tellement confiance en leur filleul que, pas un seul instant, ils pensèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons, que Severus se moquait de lui, l'utilisait. Non... Harry s'était élevé tout seul, à leur grand désarroi, et en plus d'être intuitif, il savait se protéger et se défendre.

Sirius fit un sourire digne du Maraudeur qu'il était et s'approcha du lit de son filleul. Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur sa gorge, lançant un _sonorus_ informulé. Une fois que celui-ci fut appliqué, il se mit à hurler :

« _Debout bande de moules mauves scintillantes !_ »

D'un mouvement, tout sauf élégant, il sauta à pied joint sur le lit et se mit à rebondir comme un enfant, sous l'œil rieur de son compagnon, resté au pas de la porte.

Cela-dit, il ne put faire plus de trois rebonds avant de se retrouver avec une baguette sous la gorge.

Severus s'était redressé et, serrant fermement le drap contre son entrejambe, menaçait l'intrus de sa baguette.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu son agresseur, qui n'était autre que ce maudit Black.

De son côté, Harry avait simplement légèrement bougé et, notant l'absence de son compagnon à ses côtés, avait enroulé ses bras autour de son oreiller pour plonger profondément sa tête dedans, se rendormant aussitôt.

« Que fais-tu ici Black ? » grogna Severus sans bouger sa baguette de sa place.

« Je viens voir mon filleul Severus, » répondit Sirius, pas impressionné pour deux Gallions.

« Tu as l'habitude de débarquer dans sa chambre sans frapper ? » cracha Severus.

« Bien sûr ! C'est pour m'assurer que mon petit paresseux va bien ! En plus, lui aussi le fait ! La dernière fois, il nous a surpris dans une position bien plus compromettante que la vôtre ! Tu te souviens Rem' ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant sur son compagnon qui n'avait pas bouger.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je me souviens surtout qu'il avait six ans et qu'il nous a bassinés pendant deux semaines pour savoir pourquoi on préférait jouer à saute mouton dans la chambre plutôt que dans le jardin. »

Severus serra le poing et ferma les paupières, il commençait déjà à avoir mal au crâne, et il était sûr que ça ne s'arrangerait pas au cours de la journée.

« Dégage ! » grogna le potionniste en se reprenant un peu.

« D'accord, alors nous vous attendons, toi et mon petit pingouin, dans le salon pour un bon thé revigorant. »

Severus grogna et baissa sa baguette.

« Ou peut-être plutôt un café noir bien serré pour toi, » dit ensuite Sirius en descendant du lit.

Il attrapa la main de Remus et franchi la porte, la refermant derrière lui.

Severus soupira et se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Comment avait-il pu continuer à dormir avec tout ce raffut ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce jeune homme... Ni même son parrain qui venait de débarquer et faire des blagues comme un adolescent alors qu'il avait dépassé la quarantaine tout comme lui.

Il observa un moment les fesses découvertes de son compagnon et se demanda si là, maintenant... Il ne pourrait pas... Peut-être...

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non définitivement, ce n'était pas le moment, et il devait maintenant calmer ses hormones. Le couple Black-Lupin était dans la pièce juste à côté et les attendait devant une tasse de thé.

Avec rage, il attrapa le drap glissé en dessous de son amant endormi et le tira d'un coup sec.

Avec un léger sourire, il vit Harry être projeté en bas du lit et relever difficilement la tête. Ses yeux plein de sommeil était écarquillés et légèrement cachés par la masse de cheveux épais qui se rapprochait plus d'une crinière actuellement.

« Mais t'es malade ?! » cria Harry.

« C'était ça ou je m'enfonçais prestement dans ton cul, et sachant que ton parrain et son époux sont dans le salon, j'ai supposé que tu préférerais cette solution... » ricana Severus.

« Sirius et Remus sont là ? » s'extasia Harry en se relevant.

Il attrapa vivement les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Severus Snape ébahi, contrarié et... frustré.

.oOo.

Devant sa tasse de café noir, Severus regardait distraitement son compagnon discuter joyeusement avec ses parrains. Il avait l'air heureux de les retrouver après cette longue période sans les voir et leur avait même raconté leur mise en couple.

Plus que l'absence total de reproche chez les deux hommes, Severus était vraiment surpris par sa propre réaction. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où il se retrouverait devant son ancien amour de jeunesse, il se sentirait mal, il serait en colère, malheureux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la joie de voir Harry si heureux. Oui, ne ressentait plus rien pour Black et il était fou amoureux d'un Potter. Severus se savait perdu.

« Et tu as tellement confiance en lui que tu lui as montré ta magie ? » demanda Remus avec curiosité.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Son parrain émit un rire, comme toujours si semblable à un aboiement.

« Si tu as pu cacher ton adorable petit chien à tes parents, ce n'est pas le cas pour nous mon petit hérisson ! »

« Arrête de me donner des surnoms d'animaux, » grogna Harry.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et subitement, Iota apparut à ses côtés. Il avait disparu lorsque son parrain avait sauté sur le lit et avait l'air maintenant très heureux de réapparaître. Il sauta sur les genoux de Severus qui le caressa machinalement sous les yeux rieurs des deux Maraudeurs.

« Depuis quand le savez-vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Depuis que tu es tout petit. Tu te sentais vraiment en sécurité chez nous je pense et tu le laissais sortir plus souvent... Tu dormais toutes les nuits avec, » répondit Remus avec un clin d'oeil.

« Je vois, » soupira Harry. « Alors je vous présente officiellement Iota, mon chien magique. »

Sirius sourit et s'approcha du chien et donc du Maître des potions. Quant à Remus, il resta avec son filleul.

« Comment va ta sœur ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Elle va bien ! » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Elle est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, mais devrait bientôt sortir. Son bras à été sérieusement touché, mais va s'en remettre. Elle aura juste une cicatrice. »

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre et ma soeur et moi nous étions entraînés chacun de notre côté. Maintenant c'est passé, je peux me tourner vers l'avenir, » répondit calmement Harry.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, louveteau. »

Severus regarda un instant Harry et fixa ensuite son regard dans les yeux de Sirius qui en fit de même. Il le vit acquiescer avant de reprendre les papouilles à Iota, tous deux indignement affalés par terre.

Rien de plus n'avait besoin d'être dit.

Des excuses silencieuses, un accord tacite, un consentement invisible, une promesse discrète.

Personne ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ce 31 octobre 1981, chez les Potter. Personne ne savait si c'était en réalité Harry le survivant, ou si la prophétie n'était pas juste. Personne ne savait pourquoi le sort avait ricoché, personne ne savait si Harry avait transplané au dernier moment dans la chambre de sa sœur pour la protéger du sort, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuse fois par la suite. Non... Personne ne savait rien.

Ce que savait Severus c'était qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort quelques jours auparavant, qu'il lui avait ensuite pardonné et l'avait emmené voir Sigma et ses bébés dragons, qu'il lui avait raconté sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sans omettre un seul détail... Même ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait disparu à seize ans. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Harry avait prévu de le présenter officiellement à ses parents dans quelques semaines et que cela lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était fou amoureux d'Harry Potter et qu'il le lui avait glissé au creux de l'oreille le soir même, en lui faisant tendrement l'amour.

Ce que les curieux apprirent plus tard, fut que le jeune Harry Potter avait présenté son compagnon, l'ancien Mangemort Severus Snape, à ses parents, et qu'après plusieurs disputes, ils avaient accepté. Ce qu'ils apprirent, fut que Severus avait étudié la langue des signes pour pouvoir communiquer avec la sœur de son amant, qu'il était retourné quelquefois au Danemark, mais uniquement pour faire ses valises et dire au revoir à ses amis. Ce qu'ils apprirent, fut qu'ils avaient acheté une maison ensemble, dans un coin reculé de Pré-au-Lard et peut-être même qu'ils s'étaient mariés dans le plus grand secret. Ce qu'ils apprirent, fut que parfois, Lord Malfoy leur rendait visite, et repartait tôt le lendemain matin...

Mais bien sûr tout cela, restaient des bruits de couloir...

FIN

* * *

Encore merci à tous, j'espère que ce petit épilogue vous auras plu. Il reste des zones d'ombres, mais j'aime vous laisser réfléchir et imaginer. Après tout, c'est une mystery ;)

Pour l'actu :

J'ai deux OS en cours de correction. Un autre bientôt terminé et deux fics "longues" bien avancées. Malgré tout, je ne pense pas republier d'histoires plus longues que des OS avant un certain temps. Le rythme de publication est stressant et je vais faire une pause, pour un fois que tout ce fini en même temps (car c'est aussi bientôt la fin de Amour secret, Amour public, ma coop avec AudeSnape)

Je vous embrasse bien fort et à bientôt !

Epsi.


End file.
